Dancing Under the Moonlight
by Hakumei-chan
Summary: [Vampire Fic, SoRoku & implied Akuroku] Roxas, a monster and vampire wandering the world for revenge. Sora, a teen who met the vampire while doing a report. The two met, what happens between the boundary of light and dark? Can past sins be redeemed?
1. Prologue

**Summary: **[Vampire Fic, SoRoku & implied Akuroku Roxas, a monster and vampire wandering the world for revenge. Sora, a teen who met the vampire while doing a report. The two met, what happens between the boundary of light and dark? Can past sins be redeemed?**Dancing Under the Moonlight**

Prologue

1421…

He ran.

Yet no matter how fast he ran, the monster would always catch up with him in mere seconds. Back in the village, everybody knows he's the fastest out of all the other boys, but the monster killed everyone.

Now, he's all alone in this cruel world. The village's gone, he's the only survivor and he is not going to live that long once the monster finally grows bore of him. What was he thinking running into a forest in the middle of the night where he can't see a damn thing at all?

"Where are you running to, my little friend," a low voice whispers. A cold shiver went up the teen's spine and he didn't dare stop to look for the source.

"_I don't want to die, I don't want to die…"_ the teen thought. "_Just run, run as fast as you can and don't look back-"_ His train of thoughts stopped abruptly when a figure just popped up in the middle of the road. His sapphire eyes showed nothing but fear and horror at the figure.

It was the monster…

And he was the monster's next meal.

"You surely are the fastest boy the town once claims," the monster chuckled, stepping forward. The boy wants to run but he couldn't run it was as if his legs were glued to the ground. The monster's gaze has a strong hold on him and he can't pull away from it. "The blood in your town was a bit satisfying but it wasn't that sweet." He tilted the teen's head up so sapphire eyes meet dark emerald. "I wonder if your blood is sweet as you look."

"_I don't want die! I don't want to die!"_ the teen thought franticly. _"If there is a God, I beg of you, save me, please!" _He felt the monster push him roughly against a tree and those once emerald eyes turned blood red.

"There's no God to save you, boy," the monster responded as if reading his mind. He felt cold hands stroke his warm face; it felt like needles were penetrating his skin.

"P-please," the boy begged. "Let me live…I swear, I won't tell a living soul!"

His father would have punished him for being so cowardly, but this _thing_ murdered his father. Now he's going to die the same way his whole family died. The monster laughed and the boy hates it. The monster was laughing that cold laugh when it slaughtered the village…

"You're to pretty to be kill, boy, but you don't much of a say for the matter," the monster said, nuzzling the crook of the teen's neck. Clenching his fist tightly and gritting his teeth, he could barely hold his tears back. "Are you going to cry now? Don't cry boy, soon you won't feel a thing…" A sharp pain can be felt on the teen's neck, he knew the monster bit him and drain the life out of him. He wanted to scream but his voice was gone. All he could do is just stare at what's in front of him and wait for the death reaper come and collect him. Already he was seeing two monsters draining him. The light in his eyes was growing dim, his heart was slowing down now and breathing was getting harder. His thoughts turned to jumble. He just wanted to sleep.

Sleep…what a nice thought that is…

The monster dropped the teen's body down like a rag doll, the boy's eyes indicating he's almost gone from his world, but not yet. The monster bit his own wrist, allowing its blood to leak out and held it out in front of the boy's face. The teen saw two monsters holding its wrist. He would have moved away if he had the will too but he was so _tired_…

"Drink it," the monster whispers to the boy. "You don't want to die, do you? Drink it and you'll never have to worry about dying."

The teen's thoughts were a mess. The monster was really giving him a chance to live? Why? Wouldn't that damn him? His soul would be sent to hell where he would burn for eternity. He bit his lip tightly together, refusing the blood. The monster chuckled.

"A stubborn boy…I like that," the monster laughed. H sounded like a happy child. "I always want to have a servant like that. You're the perfect candidate." It violently thrust his wrist into the teen's tight lips, now open, forcing the blood into him. The teen couldn't stop it, even if he had tried. A small drop of blood trickled down his throat; the blood taste bitter…yet so sweet at the same time. This was something the teen has never tasted before and it made him stronger…he wanted more. With newfound strength, he got up to a sitting position and held onto the bleed wrist, seeking for more blood. He wants more of the coppery taste and allows his bloodlust take over him. He sucked greedily for more, tasting the sweet nectar; he felt like he could drink this forever and never, ever stop.

He then moaned when he felt the wrist pulled away and his strength began to fade away. He felt light-headed and strong arms wrapped his waist; drowsiness began to take over him.

"My name is Axel," the monster introduced. "And I'm your new master. Got it memorized?" A weak nod was his response. "What's your name?" Axel asked.

Once or twice he have opened his mouth to response but no sound came out. Finally on the third try, he manage to murmur out his name:

"Rox…as…"

/--------/

Author's Rambling: Ummm….hello again! I know it's been a year since I last updated but with school and my personal life have been getting in the way, I haven't have much time to update "Stolen Hearts." I'm terribly sorry for not updating for over a year. Lately, I have been thinking up plots for it and possibly post up two RoxasxSora one-shots. I'm gonna try to be more active as much as possible so I'll see you guys later.

This is my first vampire fic so creative criticism is welcome. Flames if you want.


	2. Midnight Snacks and Hypnotisms

Chapter 1

1421…

Roxas woke up groggily, his mind and body currently slow and sluggish. He couldn't register where or what happened to him the night before. He didn't remember his bedroom was this dark or small. He went back thinking of the events of last night.

Screams…

No… 

Cries for help…

It's not true… 

The cold laughter…

This has to be a dream… 

The sweet taste of blood he drank last night…. and he loved it.

Roxas began to hyperventilate. That didn't happen last night, none of it. It was just a dream. Was it? He places his right hand over his chest, trying to feel for his heart. There was no heartbeat and he finally realized he was in a coffin, where vampires sleep during the day.

"No…" he whispers to himself, trying to deny the truth. "No, no, no, NO!" he screamed. Tears leapt to his eyes.

**Damned.**

That word will haunt him for many years to come.

/--------/

Present Day… 

"So where are you taking me? I heard this part of time is dangerous to wander…" asked the blonde lady who followed closely next to Roxas in the middle of a dark alley. The blonde wore an outrageously revealing red dress that the vampire sometimes wondered why do humans wear such revealing clothes. Roxas held her close to him, hearing her heartbeat beat loud and clear into his ears. It was so tempting to take her here and now, but it'll cause complications if a human were to spot him feeding now.

"Don't worry, lovely," he responded in a silky tone. "Nobody is going hurt you while I'm around." His leather boots splashed on the puddle and his long, black coat, unzipped revealing his sleeveless shirt and black jeans under. "No harm shall be done on you."

"So the knight in armor says," the blonde giggled.

"But I'm not a knight in any shiny armor…" Roxas whispers to her ear. He stopped and kissed the blonde; he has already grown tired of blonde. It's time for him to satisfy the demon within him. He trap her between him and a wall, giving her a trail of kisses down to the crook of her neck and hear her moan out his name and the beat of her heart growing slowly out of control. He stops for a moment and touch the warmth of the blonde's face.

Warmth. Something he hasn't have for a long time…

"Do me one favor, lovely." Roxas began.

"What is it?" she responded, her heartbeat beat faster from Roxas' touch which felt so surreal and ecstatic at the same time…Roxas lean closer again, she did not notice the color of his eyes changed blood red...

"Try your best not to scream," Roxas ordered. Without giving her any time to respond, his fangs appeared and he bit down harshly on her neck and sucked for the nectar he desires so much. She couldn't scream, Roxas snapped her neck before she could have called for help. Roxas held onto her tightly and continued drinking. He drank the blood with out a care in the world, even if the blood was tainted from the alcohol and drug abuse. Just as long as long as he could satisfy the demon within him, that's the only thing that matter now…

_Crash! _

Roxas' eyes changed back to his regular shade of sapphire and turned around. A grocery bag lie on the floor filled with fresh fruits and vegetables. He heard running of the intruder trying to escape the scene.

A human just saw him.

In all of his years of feeding, it's been two hundred years since he last slipped like this Once, they did but at that time he was intoxicated with several gallons of wine heavily influencing his system…

He huffed heavily in frustration. Now that his demon's intoxicated from the slut's blood he didn't need to drink anymore …

The intruder that saw him would most likely report him…and the cops would start to patrol his feeding ground more often…things could get messy…

But he didn't need to drink anymore…

Guess he'll have to wipe out the intruder's memory of tonight then…

/--------/

Seventeen year-old Kairi grumble incoherently as she walks down the cold streets of Osaka carrying grocery bags in both hands. Wearing a skirt and tank top in the dark was the dumbest thing she has done in her life. She cursed at her stupidity for forgetting to buy them earlier if her boss didn't give her a double shift tonight working in the "Jazz Room." She will kill Hayner the next time she sees the lazy bastard. How dare he skipped his shift. She stopped and place one bag down to check on her watch what time it was:

_10:41 pm…_

Great.

Mom's gonna murder her now. Hopefully her twin brother, Sora will make up an excuse for her.

"But I'm not a knight in shiny armor," a voice in the alley whisper. A giggle can be heard and soon moans...

Normally Kairi would be disgusted and turned away, giving those couples their privacy but the male voice sounded so supernatural she couldn't resist taking a peek at the alley. A pair of couples was having a heated make-out secession in the middle of the alley. She couldn't fully see the couples since they under the shadows of the building. The couples paused for a moment and Kairi watched in horror as the guy bit the woman and snapped her neck.

_What. The. Hell. _

That guy just murdered her!

Kairi silently tried walking away quietly but accidentally knocked the grocery bag she placed on the ground topple over and startled the guy. Kairi broke out to a sprint, not looking back even once after sawing that horrible sight in the alley. That guy killed that poor woman.

…Well a sluttish woman but that doesn't change the fact that the guy just killed her.

"_Please don't catch up with me,"_ Kairi thought. _"Please don't catch up with me…"_ she repeated that over again until she felt someone harshly grabbed her arm and tugs her to the alley where she's pinned to the wall. Her eyes widen with pure terror. Blood red eyes were looking back at her.

She recognizes the figure by the cloths. This guy…he's the same guy from the alley!

SHIT. She's going to die next.

"I'm not here to kill you," the man said, his eyes not blinking once. Kairi's couldn't look away either. It was like her body went to autopilot, trance by the man's gaze. "What's your name, lovely?" he asked.

"Kairi," Kairi responded without even thinking.

Why won't her body listen to her!? It's her body! Not this ungodly, sexy…what the hell is she thinking!?! She's just about to die and all she could think about how sexy this guy is!? God, she's so messed up in so many ways in her head…

Soon, it felt as if a swirl of shadows took control of her thoughts and she stopped thinking of what's to come.

/--------/

Roxas was pretty amused seeing Kairi's face with conflicting emotions. However, it still didn't change the fact he has to wipe her memory back in the alley.

"Now Kairi," he began, never breaking his gaze not even once. "What you saw back was just a trick in your mind. Lately, you have been suffering a lot of stress your daily activities."

"I…am?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, Kairi," Roxas responded sweetly, loosening his grip. Kairi didn't struggle or scream; she was still under the vampire's influence. "Everything was in your head. You should go home and get a nice rest now. Tomorrow, you will be refreshed and remember nothing of this, got it?" Kairi nodded. "Good, now go." He ordered and fully let go of his grip on Kairi, allowing the young adult to walk away. Roxas followed behind her from afar- he can't be so sure Kairi has forgotten everything yet. He use to stalk his prey back in the past, but it's the modern ages where he could just walk into bars and clubs and walk out with a guy or girl wrap around him affectionately leaving the scene like a normal couple. Then he would end up killing them in an empty and dark alley.

"KAIRI!" a voice called out, snapping Roxas out of his little musing and he hid himself into the shadows. He watches Kairi snapping out of trance and saw a teen about her age, a male with a wild, chestnut color hair.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" she asked. 'Sora,' looked at her funny.

"Kai, it's almost midnight and you're out in the middle of the streets," Sora informed. "Mom's worry sick about you so I went looking for you. What took you so long?"

"I…um…got jumped," Kairi responded, thinking back hard.

Did she?

Sora looked at her funny.

"We should head back," he said. "We don't want to catch a cold." Kairi nodded and the two began walking down the street. Roxas was just about to take a step out of the shadows but paused when he saw Sora stopped and turn to look at the place where he's hiding. If it wasn't for the shadows, he would have been caught and he would have to erase their memories. Roxas didn't move when he saw Sora's face.

It was just like staring back at the mirror.

"Sora, let's go," Kairi call to her brother. Sora slow turn, his eyes still gazing at Roxas' hiding spot before finally turning away. Roxas didn't follow them, instead he began walking down the alley that would lead him to the cemetery; the place where he calls "home."

Tonight was certainly an interesting night.

Tonight he drank from a slut he picked up from a bar, got caught, hypnotized a young lady-something he have hasn't done in a long time- and saw Sora.

What intrigued Roxas was that Sora felt his presence. He grinned.

"Sora," Roxas said to himself, memorizing the name. Suddenly, the night seemed brighter tonight.

/--------/


	3. Report and Meetings

Chapter 2

_He couldn't eat anymore. Every time Roxas tried to take a bite of an apple…or any type of vegetation, he would end up gagging on them or vomit them out. He can't taste the apples he once love so much or any sweet fruits he use to help his parents harvest, it seems like an eternity for him now._

"_Still denying the fact you're a vampire?" that all familiar voice called. Roxas turn to glare at the older vampire with his eyes shining with anger and hatred in his eyes. _

"_Out of everybody in the world, why did you turn me?" he demanded._

"_Because you were so irresistible," Axel responded. "Other vampires would have turned you too, not just me." He stepped forward and wrapped his cold arms around the youngling's waist. Roxas tried to push away the older vampire but he felt weak and helpless as if he was a child again. "You're just tired from the turning. Would you like to drink some more of my blood?" The word blood made Roxas' eyes widens in fear and he pushes the other vampire away in desperation. _

"_I refuse to drink," Roxas growled baring his fangs. They always appear when he's angry; he figured that out after lashing out after the third time._

"_Why not?" Axel responded. "Last night you wanted more, I saw it in your eyes. You can't deny it." Roxas remained silent._

_There was no denying that fact; he needs to drink blood. He needs to drink, badly._

/--------/

Vampires.

Sora's teacher just have to make him do some report about vampires…

Why did the English teachers decided to make every senior to write a report about a mythical creature? If this report weren't ten percent of his bloody grade he wouldn't have bothered with it. Plus, he has to carry a pile of books home from the library. Something he hates doing.

Now he's skimming through the books with nothing that's interesting to write about.

"Grr…why did I have to get vampires as my topic…" Sora grumbled, rocking his chair back and forth, absentmindedly until he lost balance and fell over.

…Having a tall pile of books on his desk was a bad idea. Sora regretted that when the books crash down on him.

"…Ow…" Sora stares up and watch a piece of paper floating out from one of the books and landed on Sora's face. Curiously, Sora picked up the paper and realizes its newspaper clipping, it even look recent. Judging the paper, it looks recent. He got up on to a sitting position, picked up the clipping and began reading:

Vampire Sighting At Osaka 

_A man claims he has seen a person in black late at night in the cemetery drinking from an animal. _

"_It was pretty disgusting when I saw it," Thirty-four year old Cid claims. "I couldn't see the bugger's face, he disappeared before I could ask him why was he trespassing late at night. I got a chance to look at the bird I found the man was drinking, it was dead as a friggin doornail, and it even have two bite marks on it's side." _

_Authorities have looked into this and said it was just a prank pulled off by local kids. "Henna Cemetery is known to be a hangout for most gangs," an officer said. "The dead rats all over the place could have been killed by stray animals."_

_Is the sighting real or just some sick prank? You decide._

"Sennan Memorial Park…" Sora repeated. Vampires are known to be found in cemeteries, the books claims so. "Hmmm…" Sora wondered. He turn to his clock that was hanging on the wall:

7: 06 pm.

"_Mom wouldn't mind if I'm out for a while…"_ Sora thought. Plus, he lives about ten blocks from the cemetery, he'll just go there, look around and probably head back when he realizes the thing is just a hoax. It never hurts to try and discover if it's the article are true or not.

Without another thought, he got his jacket and house keys and walked out the door.

/--------/

_Sleep. Roxas have been sleeping on the hard, cold ground for the past 16 hours-he refuse to sleep in his coffin, feeling nerved just doing so- ignoring his master and the demon inside him. Yet, no matter how hard he struggles, his mind and body is slowly being consumed by the madness of his bloodlust. Soon footsteps can be heard outside and he could hear a muffle scream from Axel's newly acquired meal._

"_Come over here and drink, Roxas," Axel ordered. _

"_I rather burn in hell," Roxas spat back, he didn't bother to look up. Axel chuckle at the response and pull his meal towards him. The victim tried to scream but was futile when she was bound and gagged. _

"_Suit yourself, boy" Axel responded, biting the victim. It was almost a whim he had to turn around and watch with the eyes of an innocent newborn full of curiosity. It was…truly stunning seeing and smelling the blood. From the corner of his eye, Axel smirked to see his youngling transfixed and his eyes red, bloodlust clouding Roxas' better judgment. Axel stop drinking seeing his victim is half dead, he turn to Roxas. _

"_Are you ready to drink?" he asked. He watch Roxas stood up and walk toward him. __Roxas lifted the victim into his lap and watched, blood lust consuming him, as the victim fought for their life. Roxas was some how, in some twisted way, amused at the scene, and bit into the side of her neck that Axel didn't bite. The victim didn't flinch, they were too far-gone, and Roxas withdrew his new fangs and licked and sucked greedily at the little blood that Axel didn't finish._

_Soon enough, though, Roxas couldn't hear or feel the victim's heartbeat, and Axel gently pulled his head away. Roxas dropped the victim and licked the corners of his lips of blood that strayed from his mouth and grinned insanely. _

_He wanted more._

/--------/

Sora stroll down the cemetery, as silently as he can, with his flashlight he decided to bring along as his source of light. All he could see were very old, old tombstones and grave markings.

"_Talk about creeeeepy," _he thought grimly. He heard something rustle in the bushes and he quickly shined his flashlight at that direction.

"Meow," a black cat jumped out of the bushes and ran away to hide somewhere else. Sora shrugged and continued on, not noticing pair of sapphire eyes following his every move.

Sora continues walking until he heard whispering over the other side of some bushes. He turned his flashlight off, tiptoed over and peeked through.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the vampire. It was even worse. It's Seifer and his gang. If he could recall, Seifer was expelled during middle school for almost killing a student.

Oh crap.

"_Better get out of here now…" _Sora thought, backing away slowly only to accidentally trip and snap a twig. Seifer and his gang turn their attention to their bushes.

"Rai, go check it out," Seifer ordered. Sora tried to scramble but it was too late, a hand caught him by the jacket and pulled him out of the bushes.

"Hey, he's that kid from school," Seifer said, pulling Sora by the collar. "Spying on us, eh?"

"No," Sora responded, struggling. "I was here…looking around." He was such a horrible liar.

"Tell the truth," Seifer demanded. Seifer grabbed Sora's wrist and applied pressure on it painfully.

"I came here c-cause I thought there was a vampire here!" Sora yelled still struggling against the firm grip.

"Oh. A vampire" The bully taunted. He turned to his gang. "Hey guys, this kid thinks there's a vampire around here."

The group burst into laughter.

"This kid must be going nuts!"

"Yeah! What an excuse!"

"What does he take us for?"

Sora looked down to the ground, his spirit crush. "B-but I thought…"

"You thought wrong punk. For that you're going to pay the price." Seifer said, raising his fist up.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" a stranger ordered, walking out of the tree's shadow.

"Who the hell are you?" Seifer demanded, with his fist stop midair right next to Sora's right cheek.

/--------/

Roxas stepped out of the shadow, gazing at the intruders with a deadly glare.

"What the- the kid has a big brother!" Rai pointed out the obvious. Seifer examine the stranger. True, he looks like the kid in every way except for the hair and that odd feeling the newcomer was giving out…didn't feel human at all.

Sora listens to the conversation. A vampire that looks just likes him? Now he's wondering if the entire gang was making this up. He couldn't turn around since Seifer has a grip on him.

"What if I say I won't?" Seifer asked. "Is the big brother going to fight the big bad bullies?" he mocked. Roxas frown with his arm cross, resting over his coat.

"For your information, I'm the vampire he was talking about," Roxas responded. "Now I'm only asking you for the last time, let the boy go."

"What are you going to do about it? Drink my blood?" Seifer mocked. His gang laughed. "Get him out of here." He ordered. Four of members approach Roxas with their fists.

"Now can't we all be reasonable gentlemen and negotiate about this situation?" Roxas suggested calmly. "Let him go and I'll leave you guys alone. If don't want to resort to anything violent."

"How about you just shut up and go to hell," Seifer responded. Rai swung his fist and Roxas ducked before landing a hard blow on the stomach. Rai stumble back before falling down to the ground, out cold. The members look at Rai in horror before charging at him again. Roxas merely dodged and gave everybody the same blow on the gut and watch him crumble down to the ground. The stranger took down Seifer watch with cold sweat falling down to his face as one by one his gang. Sora, on the other hand watches in awe and amazement. Right there…in the flesh, is a vampire before him.

"So, one more time: let the boy go and I'll let you out of here with no strings attached," Roxas negotiated.

"…Fine. You win," Seifer responded. Walking up to Roxas, with Sora in hand. Seifer wasn't the kind of guy would do let this go by so easily. "Here." He pushed Sora to Roxas and brought out a pocketknife and stab Roxas in the chest before running. Roxas fell down to the ground, in pain while Sora panic.

"Are you all right?" Sora asked, kneeling beside Roxas.

"I'm fine," Roxas responded when the pain finally subside he reveal the place Seifer plunge his knife at. "See? There's no wound. The fool was kind enough to miss my heart by a few centimeters." Sora traced the skin…nothing, not even a scar. The wound completely healed itself.

"Who are you?" Sora asked in horror and morbid fascination at the stranger. Roxas, amused at Sora's horror, pull the young man up his feet and Sora could feel his face close to Roxas- very close. Sora felt a rush of blood and his cheeks burned. Roxas smirk; happy with he response he got from Sora.

Happy? Why happy? The vampire wondered before dismissing the thought.

"My name is Roxas, the one and only vampire of Osaka Prefecture," Roxas responded, ignoring the feeling he's having inside. "It's a pleasure to meet you too..." Without another word, Roxas seal his lips with the unsuspecting brunet's. It took Sora a while to comprehend what just happened.

A vampire just stole his first kiss.


	4. Seeing Red, Lots of It

Chapter 3

Roxas shivered involuntary during the kiss. Sora tasted a bit too sweet for his own good. It was his first to taste a human so pure. He could hear Sora's sweet, sweet blood rushing in his ears. Roxas broke the kiss and look at the dazed Sora whose half shocked and awe at the same time.

"For a human, you're cute," Roxas chuckled. Roxas knew if he calls Sora by his name, the young man would freak out thinking he's a stalker(which he is…to a certain degree). Snapping out of his daze, Sora stumble back and almost fell on a tomb if Roxas hadn't caught him in time. "Come on, human. This is a cemetery, respect the dead at least."

"Ironic for you to say that considering you're a vampire!" Sora cried, pushing Roxas away only to lose balance completely and fell over on a tomb. Roxas look down at Sora, amused.

"So why are you really here, human?" Roxas finally asked. "Here to disrespect the dead? Tag on the graves with spray paint? Or…" he revealed his pearly white fangs at Sora. "Are you trying to be my next meal?" Sora paled immediately.

"No!" he cried aloud in response, getting up and backing away. "And stop calling me 'Human!' It's Sora!" Roxas look at Sora, looking into his eyes before smirking, extremely amuse.

"All right, Sora," Roxas finally responded. "Why are you here?" he repeated his question. Sora hesitated before pulling out the article from his pocket and handed it for Roxas to read.

"I'm doing a report on vampires you see," Sora began. "And I found this on one of the books and I got curious."

"I see…" Roxas finally said. "But you know…" Sora yelped when Roxas pin him to the nearest angel statue. "Curiosity killed the cat." Sora felt himself hitch when Roxas graze his fangs on the crook of his neck. "And satisfactory _won't_ bring it back in this circumstance."

"Ah…Roxas," Sora gasped. He was torn by the feelings of panic and pleasure.

"Yes, I am the vampire they mention on the article. I guess I kind of slipped that when that man saw me. But what if I wasn't the vampire mentioned in the article? Not all vampires are generous to let mortals live like me, Sora." Roxas continued, looking at the brunet straight in the eye. Sora felt as if Roxas was looking right into his soul. "Some of them would love the taste of your blood. A lot of vampires would go after you since you're the hard type to find in this world now."

"My kind?" Sora repeated he struggle against Roxas' grip. Don't vampires always go after being that are living pumping with fresh blood?

"I saying you're a virgin," Roxas responded bluntly Sora burned crimson. "Virgin's blood is always the sweetest…" Roxas could hear Sora's heart rate going erratic by each passing moment and Roxas could see the fear in Sora's eyes. Roxas frowned feeling something inside him ticked before let go of the brunet from his hold. Fear was replaced by confusion.

"Roxas?" Sora called.

"_Gee, you screw with a mortal's mind and they're scared witless," _Roxas frowned. "Sorry about that. I just needed something to amuse me and you just happen to be my victim since you're so innocently naïve."

"I'm not naïve!" Sora shot Roxas an indignant look.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Roxas pointed out, grinning. "It was rather fast." Sora crossed his arms and turned away.

"I thought you were going to bite me!" Sora accused.

"You would want that, wouldn't you?" Roxas teased. Sora felt the blood rushing back to his face.

"No!"

"Changing the subject, what's your motive after finding me?" Roxas asked.

"…Doyouminddoinganinterviewwithme?" Sora asked.

"…What was that? I didn't hear you clearly," Roxas said. Roxas lied, he heard what exactly Sora said, and he just likes to see the boy blush.

"Would you mind if I do an interview with you…about vampires?" Sora asked again, slower this time. Roxas thought for a moment.

"Oh fine," Roxas finally responded. "But not right now."

"Eh? What time is it?" Sora asked.

"Pretty late," Roxas responded. "I'm guessing it's around eleven." He stated that calmly as if it was nothing for him. But for Sora, it's a huge thing for him.

"ELEVEN!" he shrieked. "Mom's going to kill me!"

"Then head back home already," Roxas pointed out. "I'll look for you tomorrow. We can interview at your house if you want."

"Really?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, now get out of here or I'll threaten you with my pearly whites again." He flashed his fangs at Sora again.

"All right, all right," Sora said, now running down the dirt path of the cemetery. "See ya tomorrow, Roxas!" Roxas watch Sora ran down the path. When he could no longer see the brunet, Roxas lean on a tombstone, rubbing his temple. He was really glad Sora went away, if Sora had stayed a bit longer, Roxas wouldn't know what to do.

The demon wants to come out and play and it wants to play with Sora. It wants to drink the young brunet's blood.

A part of him wants to do so too. He hasn't drunk from a virgin for a really, really long time. Yet somehow, something inside didn't want to drink Sora.

…Was it guilt? Regret? The damn demon inside Roxas won't stop until it's satisfied. He knows that from experience.

There is one thing he knows for sure: He _wants_ to be with Sora.

Inwardly, he's happy to be with Sora tomorrow but it'll be harder for him to control the demon inside.

_What a mess._ Roxas groaned loudly while covering his face with his hands.

Sometimes, he really did wish he were really dead and buried six feet under along with all the other corpses.



The next day, Sora couldn't think straight at school. Every time he tried, his mind seems to wander back to the vampire.

"Earth to Sora, you there?" a finger flicked his nose and Sora pouted a silver hair teen standing in front of him.

"What was that for, Riku?" Sora demanded, rubbing his nose.

"For zoning out on me, and its lunch time," Riku responded, grinning. Sora punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Sora said, getting out his bento his mother made for him and both boys headed outside. Kairi waited for them under a Sakura tree, where they always go during lunch.

"You're late," Kairi huffed.

"Blame your brother," Riku pointed at Sora. "He's having his zoning out secessions again."

"Thinking about someone you met, Sora?" Kairi teased.

"NO!" Sora responded, half-yelled.

"Then where were you last night?" Riku asked. "I tried calling you last night but your mom told me you weren't there."

"I was at…the cemetery," Sora responded. "I found this article about vampires and all I found was this nice security guard and we chatted." He lied. Riku and Kairi stared at him.

"I don't think cemeteries have security guards," Riku began. "I heard a lot of gang members hang out in cemeteries. We're you hurt?"

"No," Sora responded. "And the guy said he was a guard."

"You sure he's not some of those guys mentioned in the news they're looking for people for prostitution?" Kairi asked, eating a rice ball.

"No!" Sora huffed again.

"Of course he isn't," Riku said, obviously sarcastic. "Sora wouldn't be here right now. He'll probably be in some club wearing skimpy clothing and giving some random customer a lap dance."

"RIKU!" Sora pouted.

"Ew! Bad image, Riku!" Kairi said. "And he's my twin for Christ's sakes!"

"Who told you to think about that, pervert," Riku countered. The school bell rang and Sora groaned.

"I don't want to go to my next class," Sora pouted. "I want school to end already."

"Whatever," Riku rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I have work tonight so I'll see you guys later…and Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay home tonight," he said. "It's dangerous to be out late. Trust me." Sora blinked.

"Yeah…sure," Sora said. Riku gave a nod before walking away.

"Ever since Riku came back from Tokyo, he's been acting a bit superstitious," Kairi pointed.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"…Don't you have a test next?" Kairi suddenly asked. Sora paled and groaned.

"Damn it!"



Author's Rambling: It took me at under ten revisions on this chapter. TEN! I was very annoyed by that. I didn't bother checking cause I have math homework to do.

Oh, and note: Roxas' over 604 years old. He barely hit the 600 mark. X3


	5. From Interviews to a makeout secession

Chapter 4

"_I don't want this, Axel…" Roxas groaned before Axel silenced the young vampire with a bruising kiss while pinning him down on a kitchen table after they finished drinking from a family of three. They knew the town is asleep this late at the dead of night. And Axel can basically screw Roxas till the sun rises and they'll have to retreat back to the darkness, where they belong. At first, Roxas was reluctant of this but he could taste the lingering blood in his Master's mouth, he cannot let it go to waste. His demonic side took over to try to salvage the taste of the taste of blood and picking off pieces of his humanity of his former self. His own demon even allowed a moan escape his throat. Axel broke the kiss to see Roxas being taken over by his demons. Red eyes reflected nothing except lust and yearning for touches. _

"_Don't you want more of this Roxas?" Axel asked, hands roaming the younger vampire's body. Roxas moaned at Axel's tortuous touches and writher. "If you just stop resisting, you'll have more fun than you'll possibly imagine." He lowered down to Roxas' neck and Roxas gritted in pain when he felt his skin cracked under the older vampire's fangs. _

"_Ax-Axel!" Roxas gasped. Roxas' mind turned to jell-o, lost in pure ecstasy. Tears of guilt escaped his eyes. He knew this was all wrong and he was making his crimes as a vampire even worse. His punishment in hell is going to be much more severe after this. But none of matters, nothing matters as of now. Not in his drunken state of bloodlust and pleasure._

_Whether Roxas like it or not, Axel and his demon is the only things he has left. _

_And he hated it._



Roxas woke up the moment the last sunray were obscured by the mountains and got out of bed. He lived in an abandoned apartment room, which was pretty old and run down. Nonetheless, it was a place where he could stay. Of course he had to cover the window unless he want to sizzle and turn to a pile of ashes- a pathetic way for a vampire to die.

Tonight, Roxas was eager for today to start. He was going to meet Sora again. How he loves to see the young brunet blush again.

"_Or maybe something more…"_ the vampire mused.

"Hello, Roxas," a voice called with a hand waving in front of his face. Roxas looked up to see a girl looking about his age hanging from the ceiling. It's no surprise to him to see the girl's blonde hair NOT hanging upside down.

"Didn't see you up there, Namine," Roxas said. "How are you doing?" The girl disappeared with a small puff of smoke and reappeared beside the vampire. Roxas didn't flinch or whatsoever.

"I was in the neighbor and I decided to check up with you," she said. Namine has been a long time elf friend of Roxas and one of the most powerful spell caster he has ever met. And of course, she's born as an immortal but she is also lives among the living which Roxas couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy for her once in a while. "You didn't go to the club last night and I got worry."

"Don't worry, I didn't drink from a mortal," Roxas reassured. "Instead, I saved a human from being a punching bag."

"Saved?" Namine repeated. "Very unlikely of you, Roxas."

"Whatever, Namine," Roxas responded. "I'm meeting up with him again tonight so I'll be there late." Namine looked at him funny. "What?"

"You lust for him?" Roxas glared at her. "What? Your whole body posture is screaming that word aloud to me…well your aura is anyway."

"Shut up." Roxas growled.

"You know…if you're going to fall for a mortal, it's going to be hard to keep your demons in check. That crazy voice in the back of your head has no self-control," Namine pointed out airily. "I know how you feel. I can read emotions, remember? You want the boy, right?"

"…Would you please knock before you read my emotions," Roxas grumbled.

"I can't control it, remember?" Namine laughed. "I gotta go now, and the others are at the club tonight and I have a performance. I'll tell everybody you'll be late."

"Just get out of here already," Roxas shooed. "I'm leaving."

"Play nice," Namine teased before vanishing. Roxas wish Namine would act her age sometimes.



_Roxas couldn't understand it. The next night, he was still completely nude from last night's events, which he has no memory of whatsoever- till the stains on the bed however brought them al back. What surprises him was that Axel wasn't in the house at all. It was unusual for Axel to be away since he always sticks close to Roxas to make sure he doesn't run away. Roxas immediately got out of bed and quickly changed to his cloths. He didn't stop to take a glance at the victims of last night's bloodlust. He opened the door, allowing the night's breeze hit his face before running. _

_He knows his freedom is temporary. Axel is alive and he'll come back to collect his fledging/servant/fuck toy- whatever Axel is going to name him next. He has a right to live according to his own free will. He won't be a puppet controlled by a cruel monster._

_Vampires, after all, are immortal beings. But like everything, even vampires have to die someday. He will become strong and he will kill Axel, someday._



"Mom, we're home!" Sora called as he and Kairi stepped into the house the moment they enter the house. Silence reigned throughout the house and Sora went to the kitchen to see a note on the fridge.

_Going to work at the night shift tonight. I'll be home late. Dinner's in the fridge.  
And don't go outside tonight, or you'll be sorry!_

_-Love, Mom_

"So where's mom?" Kairi asked.

"Night shift…again," Sora sighed. "We can't go out tonight." He opened the fridge to see a plate wrapped with foil. He pulled it out to see what it was and made a face. "Ew…I don't want to eat veggies. Let's order pizza." He suggested.

"Anything that is better than this," Kairi pointed at the plate. "I'll call for pepperoni."

"All right," Sora said, heading back upstairs and to his room, rubbing the side of his neck, tired. The library has an endless amount of information about vampires but he couldn't tell which from fact or fiction. His teacher is an evil witch torturing the students like that. He entered his room, switch on the lights and almost died from a heart attack.

"Hey," Roxas greeted, gesturing with one hand and a book about vampires in his other while sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Did you know these authors are talking a bunch of bull in these books? They make us look like a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters. Some of us aren't like that, thank god for that. They're like that because they can't control their demons."

"How did you get in here?" Sora cried.

"Your mom invited me in, she's a very nice lady," Roxas said while reading the book. "And we do not have hollow fangs- our fangs would break every time we feed. This guy must have been under something to write this in." Roxas look up from his book and one eye raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say you want an interview?" Sora flushed.

"Ah, right. Give me a moment to get my notepad and pen," Sora said, going to his desk and shuffle through messy papers. Moments later, Sora sat down on the chair with the two materials in his hands. "So is it true you guys can't go out in the sun?" he asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, it's the price for immortality," Roxas responded. "If any of my kind tries to walk under the sun will turn to pile of ash. Sad thing but I know some of them that really deserves that."

"Do you have an ability enhancements?" Sora questioned.

"Besides strength and speed," Roxas began. "Our five senses increased dramatically from the day we 'died.'" Sora winced. "Don't worry, vampires are just more sensitive than human, that's all."

"Do you guys eat or drink anything besides blood?" Sora asked.

"I know we could eat meat…raw though," Sora made a face. "Drinking liquids is fine but our body reject any vegetables and fruits."

"Why's that?" Sora asked. Roxas shrugged.

"Truthfully I don't understand that too," he responded. "Vampire bats are connected to the fruit bats. Sometimes I wonder why couldn't we just eat fruit instead of drinking blood. It would have made everybody's life easier…" Both were getting a bit tense about the blood subject, Sora immediately changed the subject.

"So…uh…how old are you?" he asked. Inwardly, he kicked himself. That was a rude question to ask.

"I'm…six hundred four years old," Roxas calculated.

"Six hundred four!?" Sora cried, not caring if Kairi's downstairs. "But you look just about my age."

"I was eighteen when I was turned," Roxas informed. "We can't age after that, apparently- something that is actually accurate in the books- I've only been a vampire five hundred eighty-six years to be exact. Of course, recently turned vampires never believe me when they challenge me."

"Challenged?" Sora continued.

"We're very territorial creatures and we tend to fight for...feeding ground," Roxas responded. "Winner takes all and I'm the currently head of Osaka and there are only about twenty other vampires under me. If they get out of control, I can pass judgment on them if I want to. It's our way for survival and hide from the world. 'Kiss up or perish by the strongest.' That's the law."

"…That's a law?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's a simplified version of it," Roxas grinned. "We have a lot of laws to follow but yeah, the weaker vampires have to listen stronger and older vampires since we could beat them in seconds."

"Isn't that a bit too harsh?" Sora asked. "The judgment."

"Not unless you want a massacre in this town," Roxas pointed out airily. "Of course, if that happens, our secret will be revealed to the world."

"…Point taken," Sora said, writing down some notes. "In some books, you guys can turn into animals? Is it true?"

"No," Roxas responded, he sound like he was very offended of the question. "We were given immortality not magic tricks. What ever you saw in the movies were a bunch of lies. Not everything's real in those pictures."

"So what is real for you guys?" Sora asked. Roxas look into at Sora's eyes while thinking for the right response.

"Warmth," he responded. Sora's eyes reflected confusion.

"Warmth?" he repeated.

"Some of us yearn for the warmth we lost," Roxas responded, raising a hand out for Sora. His voice became low and hypnotic. "We miss that feeling…sometimes. We are dead, Sora. Naturally, our body is cold. Come and feel it for yourself, Sora." Mechanically, Sora stood up and began moving forward towards Roxas almost like a whim. His mind went foggy and his body moved in autopilot towards the vampire. He places a hand over Roxas and shivered. Roxas' hand is as cold as death and to think it was the weather last night he thought was the reason why Roxas' lips were freezing cold. Roxas got up and pulled him closer, his arm straddling Sora's waist. "Holding a mortal like this is the closest thing to the warmth we once had as humans." Roxas murmur huskily.

Their lips met. The boy taste so sweet, almost like ripe, sweet strawberries, and he love it. Roxas heard a moan from Sora and smirked; delighted that Sora's enjoying this. Roxas pry open Sora's mouth to explore and find more of the brunet's exquisite taste. They fell back to the bed with Roxas on top while Sora whiter under him.

"Ro-Roxas?" Sora's muffled voice called out to the vampire. It felt so wrong yet so right at the same time and he didn't want this stop…

Till the door crept open causing both boys to break from they're kiss and turn to see Kairi standing there in shock and awe. Sora realized the position he's in and blushed.

"It's not what you think, Kairi!" Sora said. Kairi finally turned away from the door, grinning with amusement.

"Riku! Come quick! Sora is having sex with another guy!" She cried. "I was right, you owe me two thousand yen!"

"Riku's here!? Since when?" Sora cried, pushing Roxas away. The vampire fell on the ground unpleasantly and annoyance crept in his eyes, obviously pissed. He heard footsteps coming up and turned to the doorway, sitting on the floor, not bothering to get up. Riku walked in the tall teen look down at Roxas. Roxas literally froze in fear.

"Umm…hi?" Roxas said. He caught the suspicious look on the teen's face and inwardly he had the instinct to run away.

This Riku is a demon hunter.

Roxas shouted the word _FUCK _in his mind. Without a doubt, this is going to be a long night.



It doesn't take any supernatural creatures like Roxas that long to know who's a demon hunter. Their instincts would literally scream out bloody murder and a powerful impulse would be sent to their mind telling them to run as far as they can. Something Roxas couldn't do or try to do at all.

"I've never seen you before at school before," Kairi said, taking a bite out of here pizza. After Roxas' brief introduction to Riku and Kairi; the four went downstairs to fetch the pizza that arrived soon after. The humans ate while Roxas took a sip from his cup of soda. He told Kairi and Riku he ate at home already before coming here. Once in a while, Roxas could catch a suspicious glare from Riku. He made a mental not that sitting between Riku and Sora wasn't the best idea after all.

"Oh, I'm home schooled," Roxas, responded. "My parents have issues about them."

"You must be lucky then," Riku said. "Home-school students tend to have a lot of freedom."

"No I don't," Roxas snorted, answering casually. "My parents are strict. So once in a while, so I vanish from them and have fun exploring the town. That's when I met Sora."

"So you were the guy Sora mention he met last night?" Riku asked. Roxas looked at Riku in shock with his hand over his heart.

"Sora! Why did you tell Riku and Kairi our meeting place last night?" He cried dramatically. "And here I was just about to ask you to meet me there tomorrow so I could give you the blowjob you wanted." Sora chocked on his pizza.

"I never said that!" he cried, blushing furiously. Kairi blushed as well; Roxas was talking about her brother in front of here for Christ's sakes.

"Too much information!" she said, covering her ears. Riku only raised an eyebrow while Roxas laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Roxas waved it off. "I like killing serious atmospheres, the tension suffocates me."

"You should try joining drama club," Sora grumble. "They would so love your acting skills."

"Acting isn't my thing," Roxas responded. Sora looked at Roxas with a crooked smile, accusing Roxas. Practically, Sora's body language was screaming 'Liar!' at Roxas. Roxas winked at him back.

"So where are you from, Roxas?" Riku asked casually. "You don't look like you have any Japanese blood in you."

"_Then wait till I sink my fangs in you…"_ Roxas thought bitterly. "Well, my parents and I are from London- the crazy spiky hair happens to come from both sides of the family. It got my eye color from my dad and the rest is from my mother."

"You have a very feminine figure," Riku commented. Roxas shot him a glare. That comment hit a nerve.

"I so don't have a feminine figure," Roxas snarled, he almost showed the hunter his fangs to the hunter doing so. He almost forgot about his self-control.

"Then prove it," Riku said, giving the vampire an evil smirk. Roxas glared at him before giving Riku a smirk of his own.

"I will," he leaned towards Sora's side, nuzzling the crook of the brunet's neck. Sora felt Roxas' fangs against his neck again for a moment and shivered. "But I'll prove it to Sora and he could tell you if I have a feminine figure or not." Sora blushed a dark shade of red while Kairi laughed at the position her brother was in. Roxas pulled back and gave Riku a wide grin; Riku gave Roxas a deadly glare. Roxas stole a glance at the clock- 12: 47. He frowned.

"Well, it's very late now," Roxas began. "I need to get home before my parents yells at me." He was saying it so casually; Sora wondered how Roxas was pulling this off so easily.

"_He had several hundred years of practice, remember?"_ He kicked himself for forgetting so easily.

"Staying over tonight, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Might as well," Riku responded. "Just to keep you two company and my parents never minds when I stay with you guys."

"_Liar…you just want to make sure I don't drink Sora dry…which I won't do,"_ Roxas thought. "Ah, I seem to have forgotten my wallet upstairs. I'll go get it and I'll be on my merrily way."

"And I'm going sleep," Kairi yawned. "Clean the dishes, Sora."

"What? Why me?" Sora cried.

"I ordered and paid, you clean," Kairi said. "Fair, don't you think?"

"Oh, fine," Sora huffed. Roxas entered Sora's room and quickly searched for a paper and pen and scribbled a short note down and placed it on the brunet's pillow. He then rushed his way down the stairs and towards the front door, where Riku stood there waiting. He should have listened to his instincts and jump out of Sora's window when he had the chance moments ago. God, he is such an idiot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, vampire?" Riku growled. Sora was busy washing the dishes so he couldn't hear Riku's voice.

"Is it a crime for vampires to have a chat with humans every once in a while, hunter?" Roxas asked. He didn't have to bother hiding his secret.

"What is it that you really want?" Riku repeated.

"I was just helping your best friend with his project," Roxas responded. "Nothing evil or sinful…or bloody at all. I swear to any holy entity if you want me to prove it."

"Holy? Yeah right," Riku snarled. "If you dare try to harm Sora in any way-"

"I would never do that," Roxas hissed. "Sora's to special for that." Roxas paused. Did he just say that to the hunter aloud? Riku looked at him funny.

"Don't try and claim you're in love with Sora cause I've seen demons claiming they were in love _after_ they killed their victims," Riku informed.

"I'm nothing like those other demons," Roxas responded, his voice lower than normal so Sora wouldn't hear them. Riku huffed before moving away from the doorway, Roxas eyed Riku suspiciously.

"A warning: if I see my friend is harm or dead, I will kill you before the next full moon. I'll make sure your death will be a slow and painful one. Your actions speaks for you, not your words," Riku threaten. Roxas carefully made his way to the doorway, watching Riku at the same time, making sure the hunter doesn't bring out anything pointy to stab him with. He touches the doorknob and opens the door. Roxas stepped out and turn halfway, look at Riku one last time.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything Sora doesn't like," Roxas responded. He closed the door before walking away from Sora's home. He needed a drink. Might as well go to the club just like he promised Namine. Right now is happy hour; he could pick up a drunken mortal and drink from them.



"Good night Riku," Sora said cheerfully, halfway entering his room.

"Hey, Sora," Riku called. Sora stopped and turns to his silver-haired friend. Riku put on his blank look, meaning he's serious of what's about to come out of his mouth. "I want you to be careful around Roxas." Sora blinked and frowns.

"Why?" Sora wondered if Riku figured out if Roxas is a vampire. Then again, how could Riku know something like that?

"Something about that kid is just off…" Riku said, choosing his words carefully. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Riku opened the door, which led to the guest room. "Good night Sora." He closed the door.

"Night," Sora said, closing the hall lights and entered his room, thinking about what Riku said. Does Riku know? Or was it just that he doesn't want his best friend to get hurt? Sora shook his head, Riku told him years ago he doesn't believe in the supernatural at all. Sora changed to his pajamas and spotted a note from Roxas. He stared at it as if it was hentai before buttoning his PJs and picked up the paper.

Curiously, Sora unfolded the paper and read the note:

_If you want, I'll take you out sometime on the weekend. I know this club where high school students hang out, they serve no alcohol(last time I checked) and I have friend that works there. She's a magician working in a club doing magic acts. I'll see soon. Good night, Sora._

_-Roxas_

"Is Roxas asking me out?!" Sora wondered.

Sora looks at the bottom part of the paper to see another small note.

_P.S. I was serious about the blowjob thing. Only I'll do it some other time or whenever you want me to. _

Sora blushed before crumbling the paper and throwing it to the trash bin and fell back to his bed.

_"Stupid vampires with their stupid note and sexy looks…"_

He soon fell to a restless sleep after that.



Author's Rambling: It would be nice for more people to review. Oh well, hope you guys had a nice weekend.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 5

_Sora moaned as he felt the vampire place kisses on his neck sending shivers throughout his body, torturing him senseless. He felt the cold hands trailing down his body, trying to memorize his parts going lower until Roxas' hand brush his erect manhood. Sora mewled in pleasure and groaned when he felt Roxas squeezed his hard flesh. _

"_Roxas…" Sora moaned out. The vampire smiled, dark blue eyes looking back blissful and bright ones. _

"_I love you, Sora," Roxas whisper seductively, he began to massage the hard flesh and Sora gasped for air quickly and shallow. Roxas' hand moved faster now and Sora could feel the pressure to build up. _

"_Roxas…I'm gonna…" Roxas gave Sora a passionate kiss before Sora finally reached his peak and climaxed with a loud cry of pure bliss…_

Sora woke up in sweat with a start and didn't bother to look at his bed sheets. Sora has always thought he had control over his hormones, he admitted he was since the beginning of last year when the hot guys talk to him but he never have any dreams of them. Not even Riku and his friend is known to be the one people would have as their ideal couple…

Ever since he met Roxas, he could just say good-bye of his control. He couldn't help but dream about screaming and writhing under Roxas. God, it's embarrassing having a dream about a dead guy. Not only that, every time when he wakes up, he couldn't help but feel complete and satisfied.

Sora rolled out of bed and headed to showers. Warm water wouldn't help him at all so cold waters were his only option of getting rid of his problem even if it's only for a moment. Waiting for the weekend to roll in is like waiting for eternity.

_Eternity…_

Sometimes Sora wonders if eternity does mean forever to Roxas…

çè

Roxas banged his head on the brick wall for the millionth time to keep himself busy from thinking about the young brunet. For the last two days he hasn't been able to sleep at all since his dreams always find it's way to wander back to Sora with him on top of the brunet, making the mortal scream out in bliss. Not that he mind having those dreams, but with his demons giving him suggestions isn't helping him at all. He couldn't even properly seduce any of his victims without his mind wandering back to Sora. He had lust for mortals before but not this bad.

In short, Roxas became a very moody vampire in during the two-day time span.

"Can't sleep, Roxas?" Namine called out, appearing next to vampire from thin air just like she did two nights ago. "Missing the boy already?" she teased. "It hasn't been forty-eight hours yet."

"If you weren't my friend, I would have drain you from the spot right now," Roxas grumbled, giving her his famous death glare. Namine rolled her eyes in response, clearly unaffected by the glare.

"You know I could kick your butt with my magic in seconds," Namine grinned. Roxas didn't bother to respond. He knows she's right about that.

"Yeah…" Roxas responded, sounding a bit depressed. "Namine, I don't know what's wrong with me. Can you give me some advice?"

"Nice way to start another conversation," Namine commented, sitting down, Indian-style next to Roxas. "What's in your mind, my old vampy friend?" she asked.

"I dunno," Roxas said. "I actually _feel_ guilty whenever I try seducing another mortal. I feel like I'm cheating on Sora and I haven't bother drinking any human blood in the last two days."

"Hmmm…do you want to be with Sora, badly?" she asked. She figured Sora was the name of the mortal Roxas' obsessed with right now.

"Obviously," Roxas responded sourly. "It gets too quiet when I'm alone."

"What about sleeping with him?" Namine asked again.

"I do…" Roxas responded. "But I don't want to take away his innocence against his will. It feels like he's a light and I'm extinguishing that light if take away his innocence. Two days ago, my demon took over and we had a make out secession in his bedroom." Roxas' mind replayed that scene in his head with perfect detail. "If his sister didn't interrupt us, I would have lost it. I'll be no different than the bastard that changed me in the first place…" He felt his hand clenching to a fist.

"Then screw with another mortal," Namine responded. "Get your problem out of your system faster."

"I don't want to screw with another mortal," Roxas snapped. "I want Sora and Sora only."

"Sorry, sorry," Namine apologized before grinning. "But you just admit to your problem." Roxas blinked, confused before growling.

"I don't have a problem, Namine," he snarled. "I just don't want anybody else touching Sora."

"You fall under the category of 'Possessive Boyfriend,'" Namine informed. "Honestly Roxas, you admit that your feelings for Sora might be a lot stronger than lust and yet you're trying to deny it."

"I'm not possessive!" Roxas roared. He paused for a moment. "…Okay, maybe a little possessive."

"Little is an understatement," Namine grumble. Roxas banged his head on the wall again.

"I want to be with Sora but it's hard since he a friend with a _demon hunter_," Roxas mumble. Namine's eyes widen.

"Demon hunter? Here!?" she questioned. "And he's a friend of Sora? Tell me you're joking." She begged.

"If wouldn't be here now, would I?" Roxas snapped. "I'm going to be more cautious around Sora. One false move and the hunter's going to have my head for it…"

"Well…he can't hurt you if Sora gives you permission to be with him and know him a bit better." She began, regaining her composure. "Of course, you're going to have to be very, very patient with Sora since this mortal sounds like he's stronger emotionally than physically strong. So it's going take a lot in your part to hold back your inner demons and not lose your self control to rape the young boy."

"…Seriously, stop reading me like an open book," Roxas grumbled, looking at the wall in front of him.

"Can't stop if I don't know how," Namine pointed out. "I told you that a million times already. Besides, if I read your aura, I can give you better advices."

"…Fine, whatever," Roxas sighed in defeat. "I'll let you read my emotions just don't smart-mouth me." Namine ruffled Roxas' hair.

"How about making Sora your mate?" Namine suggested. "Not like turning Sora to a vampy like you but a magical soul bound mate?"

The ritual is known to all demons alike. It's a bond between both human and demons were rarely used since a demon rarely falls in love with a human and vice-versa. It requires the human to go on with the ritual without any sense of doubt. Once that happens, that human will be able to reincarnate to be with their respective demon until the end of time. If there was doubt in the human's heart, the human shall lose their soul and become an empty shell. The last time any demons trying that spell were over seven hundred years ago.

"I can't do that! I know the rules of the ritual," Roxas growled. "Sora has to return the love too in order for it to work or he'll just be a puppet. I don't want him to be a shell! I won't allow it"

"But you never know if Sora loves you now," Namine countered. "Or his love for you is blooming right now." She checked her watch. "That late already? I'm gonna go ahead and go now, Roxas. Take care of yourself and at least think about the things I said." She vanished and Roxas sighed in relief. He always hated when Namine was right about his feelings.

Two bottles appeared in front of him filled with an all-familiar liquid and a note attached to it:

_Seeing you're too depressed to hunt for food might as well bring some food for you to satisfy your damn demon. Here's some blood Donald stole from the hospital. _

…_Don't even ask me how he got it though._

_Namine _

Roxas smiled before snatching one of the bottles, unscrewing the cap and drank the liquid. He finished both bottles in seconds, happy his bloodlust is controlled.

"Thanks Namine."

çè

It's the weekend and Sora's been jumpy all day. Lately, Kairi has been noticing her brother's changes:

1)He comes back home earlier before the sun sets.

2)He looks out at the window a lot now, almost waiting for somebody to jump in.

3)He doesn't sleep till very late at night.

It just had to be Roxas. Kairi thinks Sora has an obsession to that mysterious blond. Of course, Sora didn't want to admit he has an obsession, she could see it in his eyes. Not that she's worried that much. Sora's currently faces a crisis that is needed for her attention.

"Kairi…" Sora whined. "I can't choose an outfit. You got to help me!" Kairi was a bit amused how her brother was reacting of his date – Sora claimed it's just a night out- with Roxas.

"Why don't you wear that shirt?" Kairi suggested, pointing at the one cloth that was lying on the ground.

"It's PINK," Sora pointed out. "I don't want to wear a PINK shirt!" Sora went back rummaging through his closet, throwing out all the terrible cloths he thought were horrible for the club.

"Honestly, why are you trying to impress your boyfriend?" Kairi teased.

"Roxas isn't my boyfriend!" Sora stated. "We're just friends."

"With benefits?" Sora blushed.

"We're not friends like THAT!" He cried. He sighed and threw his hands up. "I give up. I might as well go to the club naked or something."

"Going out naked is like you're screaming you _want_ to get banged by Roxas," Kairi joked. Sora shot her a glare. "Kidding, kidding. If it makes you any happier, I'll help you look for the cloths you need for your date."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Kairi, it's not a date!

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

çè

Roxas was a bit nervous himself, almost jumpy and paranoid. He had to admit; this is the first time he actually asked a mortal out. In the outside, he's walking down the empty streets that led to Sora's home with a calm composure. There are times where he just wonders how does his incubus friends pull off the dating act with no problem. Demonic genes, maybe?

He stood in front of Sora's house, he took a deep breath-not that he really needed it, he's already dead and his organs doesn't work anymore-and rang the doorbell. He stood there patiently and heard a protest, giggles and grumbles.

The door opened and Roxas stared at the human before him wondering if this was the same Sora he met days ago.

"Hi," Sora greeted, exiting the house and closing the behind him.

Sora wore a black muscle shirt and vest over it with a tight black jean and a shiny metal belt. If Roxas had no common sense or humanity in him, he would have drained Sora dry for being so damn cute. Sora unconsciously shifted and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed of the vampire's stare.

"Ummm…I swear this wasn't my idea," Sora flushed, his cheeks were red as an apple. "Kairi picked up this out for me," Sora said. He felt Roxas' arms wrap around his waist and the cold vampire nuzzling the side of his neck.

"Your sister has great taste in clothes," Roxas purred, giving Sora a chaste kiss. "You look absolutely drop-dead cute…figuratively speaking." Sora face flushed a deeper shade of red.

"So…uh, how are we going to the club? By car? Train? …Anything?" Sora asked. Truthfully, he enjoys the nuzzling Roxas was giving him but the last thing he wants right now is the vampire screwing him outside in middle of the streets. If his mom were here, he wouldn't know how to explain this.

"I prefer my way of transportation," Roxas responded. Sora blinked.

"You're way?" Roxas grinned and his eyes flashed anticipation and amusement.

"Would you like to be carried on my back or bridal style?" he asked. Sora blinked again. Roxas noted how adorable Sora is when he's confused.

"…What? What the heck are you-!" He didn't finish when Roxas suddenly scoop him up to a bridal style. "Roxas! What are you doing!?" he half-shouted. Roxas gave Sora a kiss to calm him for a moment before breaking away and purring slightly.

"I told you I'll show you how vampires get around, didn't I?" Roxas questioned. Sora was still a bit stunned from the kiss but nodded nonetheless. "Well, most of us don't use cars, gas makes us nauseous and depending on the smell, we could pass out. The train gets too loud and crowded inside. Crowded places always gives vampires temptations on killing somebody so I stay away from that or you'll be seeing dead bodies on the news." Sora made a face.

"So how do you guys get around?" The next thing Sora knew, he was holding onto Roxas tightly, afraid to look. Roxas took off sprinting while carrying Sora in his arms and leaped up to a building.

"Take a look, Sora," Roxas urged, leaping up to the air again. "The view is beautiful up here."

"I'm not a fan of heights," Sora whimpered, holding Roxas even tighter.

"You'll be fine, Sora, it's not like I'm going to let you go, you'll be fine…" Roxas comforted, his hand brushing the side of Sora's exposed neck. Sora shivered at the contact of Roxas' cold hand but it was helping him a little bit. Sora slowly peered down with nervous eyes and almost immediately; his fear was replaced by awe.

"The lights are so beautiful!" Sora exclaimed. From the air, he could see the lights sparkling under him. "Is this how you guys see things up in the sky?" He could feel the gravity pulling them back down but he was surprise how easy Roxas could just leap up into the air again.

"See that building with the blue neon lights down there?" Roxas pointed out. "We're going in to see my friend there. She's an elf."

"A real elf?" Sora repeated looking up at Roxas. Roxas smiled as they landed safely in an empty alleyway across the street from the club.

"Club Blue Moon?" Sora read the neon lights. There was also a long line with other people waiting in line. "Are you sure your friend works here?"

"I know where my friends work," Roxas said. "This clubs has both mortals and the supernatural alike in there. Come on. You'll catch a cold if you don't get in."

çè

Sora was pretty much amazed how the Club Blue Moon is in the inside. The dance floor was the most dominate in the second while the first floor have people sitting down, eating and chatting animatedly with their couples. He was pretty sure the walls are soundproof on the second floor; the noise wasn't that loud downstairs. There was also a door leading to another hangout that Roxas warned not to go there without him. He wondered why though.

"Most of the supernatural creatures hang down there," Roxas said. "If you see a person wearing too much black, rush over to me immediately."

"Am I even legal to be in here?" Sora asked.

"This club are for people 17 and up," Roxas informed. "I'm not stupid. I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place now would I?" Sora nodded.

"Let's head upstairs," Roxas said. "I want to introduce you to Namine." They made their way upstairs and Roxas opened the door that would lead them to the dance room.

Sora looks at the room in awe as he entered. There were a lot of people in the room for one and the loud music rang throughout the whole place. Dark lights flashed as people dance together and an exotic smell lingers in the air, something Sora has never smelled before. Roxas smiled, amused with Sora's reaction. It seems like the boy is always full of curiosity.

"Let's dance, Sora," Roxas said, tugging the boy towards the middle of the dance floor. Sora snapped back to reality and blushed.

"But I don't know how to dance!" Sora cried over the loud music. In the middle of the dance floor, Roxas stopped and pulled Sora close until they were against each other. Plus, the song is a slow one.

"You don't have to know how to dance," Roxas said. Sora squirmed but Roxas held Sora tightly with one arm wrapped around Sora's waist. "All you have to do is lose yourself to the music." Sora eased a little, trying to relax. He hoped Roxas couldn't see the blush on his face. "Close your eyes and listen to the music." Sora obeys without a second thought. Roxas placed one hand on Sora's hip and lazily twining their hands together. Roxas smiled, their hands matched perfectly.

Sora could barely hear the song anymore as he followed Roxas' movement. Their bodies moved and swayed along the beat as one.

"See? You can dance if you tried," Roxas complimented. As the music died, a new song came up; this song has a faster beat than the last. Sora stopped.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked.

"I…uh…" Sora fidgeted. "I don't know how to fast dance." Roxas looked Sora before bursting to laughter. "It's not funny!" Sora pouted, his arms folded to his chest.

"Then I'll teach you," Roxas said holding a hand out. Sora hesitated, still pouting before grudging accepting it. Sora felt Roxas start to guide his movements, moving his hips in an almost aggressive thrust. "The hips are the beat." He whispered in Sora's ears, the husky voice was doing bad things to Sora, giving him so many suggestive thoughts. "Use your feet to convey the rhythm, and your hands for emphasis. Dancing is just expressing the music with your body. Your body is like an instrument for your soul, just listen and follow the music." Roxas' hands vanished from his hips, allowing him to continue the motion on his own. Tentatively he moved his feet back and forth to the rhythm. Roxas grinned, thinking how fun it was to teach Sora how to dance. His thoughts trailed off making him wonder how much fun he'll have teaching Sora in bed.

"Roxas!" Namine called from behind. Roxas and Sora stopped dancing and turned to see Namine in her waitress outfit- that consisted of a black top, short skirt along with fishnet stocking and boots. "Glad to see you." She saw Sora standing next to Roxas and immediately went over to pinch the boy on the cheeks. "Now I know why Roxas adores you a lot. You're too cute."

"Erm…thank you?" Sora blushed, scratching the back of his head, looking down. Namine giggled.

"Sora, meet Namine," Roxas introduced. "Namine, this is Sora. The one I was telling you about."

"Awww, Roxy. You just embarrassed the boy," Namine said, she pinched Sora on the cheeks again. "Sora-chan is just too cute when he blushes!"

"I'm not cute!" Sora pouted.

"You're not cute…just really adorable," Roxas corrected, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sora turned a deeper shade of red.

"Can we get a drink?" Sora asked.

"I'm the waitress here," Namine said. "What would you like?"

"A soda please," Sora said innocently. A soda appeared moments later in front of Sora, floating midair. Sora looked at it in awe. "That's so cool!" He snatches the soda from the air and took a sip. "You gotta teach me how to do that, Namine."

"Sorry, elfin magic don't mix with humans well," Namine said, shaking her head. "There's always a negative response for humans who tries to use our magic. An exploding body or two maybe."

"…Never mind," Sora quickly responded, finishing his soda and placing it on a table. "Come on, Roxas. Let's dance!" He tugged Roxas to the dance floor and Roxas waved at Namine.

"See you later!" Roxas cried.

"Don't molest the boy while you're dancing!" Namine shouted before getting back to work. She grinned knowing in less than a year, Roxas and Sora are going to be helplessly in love with each other.

çè

3 Hours later…

Kairi opened the door and her jaws dropped at the sight of her drunken brother and the vampire supporting her brother. It was a good thing her mom is in her night shift…again.

"What the heck happened!?" she demanded as Roxas walked into the house, dragging Sora along.

"Funny story," Roxas began nervously. "An hour ago, I went to the restroom while Sora was getting himself second drink after dancing for so long. When I came back, he got drunk. Apparently, the bartender always spikes the drinks with vodka. I took the liberty for getting your brother out of there before some random stranger picked him up and rape him in some random alley." Sora looked up and gave Kairi his goofy grin.

"Hi Kairrr-i!" he said cheerfully. "Du we have any soda?"

"No more soda for you, Sora. It's bed time now," Roxas responded, scooping the brunet to a bridal style again. Sora groaned and pouted.

"I dun wanna go to bed!" he protested. Roxas didn't listen to the brunet's protested. "I'm dandy."

"You're anything but dandy," Roxas countered, opening Sora's door and walked in with Sora and dropping him lightly on bed. Roxas sat on Sora's chair and relaxed. It has been a long night for the both of them.

"Roxas…" Sora called. Roxas look up to the brunet with a curious look. "Why do you always help me out?" Roxas paused.

"Just because," Roxas responded. He regretted that when he saw disappointment in those once bright blue eyes.

"Have you ever loved anybody from the past?" Sora questioned.

"Rarely," Roxas responded. Roxas couldn't understand how his mouth wouldn't lie in front of Sora. He could have said he's never been with anybody in his undead life.

"So you have been with somebody before…" Sora murmur.

"The relationships never lasts long," Roxas responded quickly.

"Roxas…" Sora began again. "Is it true vampires lusts after a virgin before drinking their blood?" Roxas cursed mentally. He knew he should have ripped those pages out about the vampire's lust.

"…Yes," Roxas responded truthfully. He really regretted that when he saw tears were falling from Sora's eyes. He panicked.

"I knew it…" Sora sobbed. "I'm just some fuck toy to you." He bawled. Roxas immediately went over to the brunet's side. He tried to comfort Sora only to be slapped away. Roxas couldn't help but admit Sora slaps hard.

"No, that's not the case!" Roxas said. "I would never do something like that to you. You're not a toy to me!"

"So you're just gonna fuck whenever you feel like it!" Sora screamed, broken sobs can be heard throughout the house. Who would have thought alcohol have such bad side effect to a happy brunet like Sora? "You never cared me! You were just using me for my virginity and blood!"

Roxas was hurt by those words. His logic was reminding him the boy was drunk but his demon reminded him that drunken people tends to spill their darkest secrets…so was Sora saying these things really real? Roxas was very confused.

"Sora…" the vampire's voice cracked. "Did you hate ever me?"

"N-no," Sora responded. "I-" That was all Roxas need to know. He silenced Sora with his lips and both of them fell onto the same position on the bed just like they did days before. Sora tasted very much like vodka and strawberries now and Roxas' senses were driving him insane. It's taking too much of Roxas' will power to stop his fangs from appearing and in this tempting position, Sora's going to lose his virginity before the sun rises.

That or Sora's going to be dead and completely dry by the time Roxas realizes what he has done. Roxas broke the kiss and Sora whimpered under him from the loss of contact.

"Go to sleep, Sora," Roxas commanded with his hypnotic voice again. It was beginning to pain him for doing this to Sora. "Tomorrow, you'll wake up late, refreshed and happy. You won't remember anything of our conversation tonight." Sora's eyes fluttered looking at the vampire one last time before closing them again and falling to a deep slumber. Roxas smiled, drying Sora's tears and listened to the steady beating of the mortal's heart.

Sora was like an angel; an angel sent from the heavens that Roxas happened to meet by chance. He would do anything to keep Sora happy and safe even if it would cost him his life.

"So care to explain yourself, Roxas?" Roxas froze, hearing Kairi's voice behind. He could already imagine Kairi's face with an angry expression but to his surprise, her face was expressionless when he turned around. "Come down," she said. "I want a detailed and truthful explanation from you." Roxas hesitantly nodded before leaving the room, switching the lights off and closing the door for Sora to sleep in peace. He sat on the same chair he sat on days before with Kairi sitting across from him. "So is it true…you're a vampire?"

"Yes," Roxas responded honestly. If Kairi wanted the truth, she deserves to know. Plus he knows from experience that a woman's wrath is worse than hell's.

"So why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked. "You lied to me and Riku that day. Sora already knew before that didn't he?"

"I'm not the kind of vampire who tells everybody I meet saying 'Hi! I'm a vampire,'" Roxas responded. "I'm very sorry for lying to you, I not sorry for Riku though. Most people I meet would scream for help or attempt to kill me…maybe both depending on the situation. Sora on the other hand, wasn't afraid. So I respected him by telling him what I am."

There was a pause between the both of them while Roxas' eyes wandered to a family picture of four. "So where are your parents, Kairi? Shouldn't they be home right now?"

"…Our dad died in an accident years ago," Kairi responded. "Mom's working double shifts to pay for the bills." Roxas wanted to stab himself right now. Everything that has been coming out of his mouth right now isn't helping in the conversation and it's making him feel like shit. "Don't worry about Roxas," Kairi responded. "Sora and I have been helping our mom out. We got jobs ourselves too. Helping each other carry the burden."

"I see…" Roxas responded. He felt a pang of sadness and relief at the same time.

"Just promise me, Roxas," Kairi begged. "Don't break Sora's heart? He's a great friend and brother. I don't want to see him hurt."

"I promise," Roxas responded. "Sora deserves to be happy... so do you." Kairi smiled at the response. "I do have a request though."

"What would that be?" Kairi asked.

"Call Riku if I try to drink Sora's blood," Roxas stated seriously.

"Why Riku?" Kairi asked.

"No offense but I don't think you'll be strong enough to pull me away from drinking your brother's blood or yours for the matter," Roxas responded. "That and I'm pretty sure Riku could pry me away and have some pointy weapons to kill me…" _'Hopefully a dagger or fifty…'_ Kairi pouted slightly but nodded nonetheless.

"So how date tonight?" she asked, wondering curiously. "And I want the real reason why Sora's drunk." Roxas fidgeted.

"Erm…I was telling the truth about the spiked drink," Roxas finished quickly. "Of course, he had some other vampires surrounding him and I pulled him out of the club as quickly as possible before they raped Sora. They were already taking off his belt when I got to him." Kairi exploded.

" **Is Sora some kind of vampire-magnet!?" **

"…Apparently yes. Not that I'm complaining."

"…You crazy sex-driven vampire."

"What of it? I'm proud of the way I am." Kairi grumble in frustration while Roxas laughed.

çè

Namine yawned as she walked out of the alley after saying goodnight to her co-workers and the supernatural vampires as she exited the club. It was late and she was spent.

"Where is the leader?" A voice growled. Namine's elfin ears perked and she looked around. Pair of black figure was surrounding a harmless vampire Namine would see at the club every night. She hid herself near the shadows, listening.

"I-I-I don't know!" the vampire stuttered. "H-he le-left the club early with a boy!"

"Hmph, we must have missed him a while back," one of the black cloak men said. Namine inwardly cursed. Those guys were looking for Roxas and judging by the aura those two were giving off…these guys are very dangerous to tango.

"_Oh great, not another territory fight…"_ Namine thought.

"Well, looks like their boss manage to leave with a meal tonight," the black figure said. "How annoying." Namine winced as the figure plunged his fist into the vampire's chest, turning the unlucky victim to a pile of ashes. She then chanted a verse before disappearing, teleporting away from the area.

She has to tell Roxas about this immediately. Those guys literally mean business.

çè

Note: Sorry for the many time skips. I have like 2 projects to finish so I was in a hurry and I wanted to get on with the club so yeah. Enjoys and review.

Date Began: May 27, 2007  
Date Complete: June 3, 2007  
Hours: 14-18 hours  
Pages: 13


	7. Cooking and The Siren

Chapter 6

Sora opened his eyes and immediately shut them. His head throbbed like there's no tomorrow and who's banging that loud noise so early in the morning. He needs Advil for his headache. He heard a knock on the door and it swung open.

"Morning," Sora stared and wondered if he was still dreaming.

Roxas was standing on his doorway with a bowl of soup and a bottle of Advil in his hands…

IN HIS HOUSE!!!

"What are you doing here!?" Sora cried jumping up and then fell back down. Apparently, yelling makes the headache worse.

"Haha, is it really a crime for a vampire to be awake and walking in your house, Sora?" Roxas asked.

"But…aren't you afraid of getting burned into a pile of ash?" Sora cried. "This has to be a dream…this has to be a dream." Roxas placed the bowl of soup down on the table before sitting next to Sora, hugging Sora, breathing in the brunet's scent. He still smells like vodka and strawberries.

"Well, if this is a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up from it," the vampire responded with a very clichéd line.

"So how can you walk around in my house like it's nothing?" Sora asked. "How did you get here? What happened last night, I don't remember much."

"Roxas spent the night here," Kairi responded, standing by the doorway with her job outfit. "You got drunk so Roxas took you home and watched over you all night. He even made chicken soup for you." Sora looked at Roxas in belief.

"You can cook!?" he cried, god he has to stop yelling. Roxas pouted in response.

"I need to keep up with this era if I'm gonna survive, Sora," Roxas pointed out. "And don't worry about Kairi, she knows my little secret. I told her last night." Sora stared at the two in disbelief.

"Where was I when that happened?" Sora asked.

"Sleeping," Kairi responded. "You got drunk and Roxas took you home." Sora turned away from his fraternal twin, embarrassed.

"But that doesn't explains how Roxas is up and running. I thought vampires were nocturnal creatures."

"I drank some blood a while back," Roxas responded. "And I never said anything about the time limit for vampires to stay awake. My main problem is avoiding direct skin contact with the sun. So I'm staying near the shaded parts of your house as you can see."

"Well, at least you're not like Sora when after he has a dose of sweets or anything," Kairi sighed. "I'm going to work. Mom left a little while ago but she'll be home sometime in the afternoon. I suppose you two can take care of each other with no problem right?"

"We'll be fine, Kairi," Roxas responded, smiling like an innocent angle. "Sora and I won't do any naughty…too much." Sora could feel a tinge of pink on his face. Kairi rolled her eyes in response.

"Just a warning: Don't give Sora any sugar, not even if he begs with his infamous 'puppy-face-of-doom.' You'll swear to God- or Satan or whoever you pray mostly- you wish you didn't and Sora Hikari, if I see you hyper when I get back home I'll make I won't bring back any candies for two months," Kairi warned.

"Two months!?" Sora cried, Kairi ignored him and continued.

"My cell number is on the table counter, call me if there's an emergency." She turned and made her way down the stairs.

"Bye!" Roxas and Sora called and waved. They heard the door closed and silence ruled over the house. The silence was quickly broken when Sora's stomach growled, hungry.

"May I?" Sora asked.

"I can't drink it," Roxas responded. "I made it for you, remember?" Sora blushed. Sora walked over and sat on his chair, looking down at the unfamiliar soup.

"What is this?" he questioned.

"Chicken soup," Roxas responded, sitting closer to the shadows and away from the windows. "My mom use to make them for the family when we're sick or when we have a huge headache." Sora got a spoon and sipped a spoonful.

"It's delicious!" he beamed. Roxas return the smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Roxas said. "I thought my cooking skills got rusty over the years."

"And I never thought you could actually cook," Sora said. "I need to learn how before college starts."

"Ask your mom to teach you," Roxas suggested. "Moms are the best cooks alive. It's a natural talent…for the most of them anyways."

"Maybe," Sora said. "I'll have to ask my mom on her free day. Usually she'll takes us out to eat or watch a movie." He finished the last drop of his soup. "Can I have seconds?"

"Your mom and Kairi finished the rest," Roxas responded, earning a pout from Sora. "Hey, it wasn't my fault you have to sleep off the alcohol. Your mom even gave me a kiss on the cheek." The vampire grinned.

"She was happy someone else cooked besides her," Sora responded grumpily, opening the top for the Advil bottle.

"Oh? If that's the case can I stay here in exchange of cooking for you guys?" Roxas asked. Sora abruptly jerked, causing him to spill the pills on the floor.

"You're not serious, are you?" Sora cried. Roxas frowned.

"You don't want me here?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head immediately.

"No, it's just that, that question was unexpected an all," Sora responded. "Besides, how are you going to explain to my mom when you don't eat with us and isn't it dangerous for you to be around living human? Isn't it kinda tempting?" Roxas' left eyebrow twitched.

"Very if you keep on reminding me about it." he responded sourly. There was complete silence till Sora finally changed the subject.

"So…have you ever played DDR before?" he asked. Roxas blinked, completely lost.

"…What the heck is DDR?"

------------

It was a bad idea for Sora to introduce the vampire flashy games- even if they're mild flashes. Who would have thought vampires can go blind from them?

"I'm so sorry," Sora cried, bowing deeply trying to apologize the temporary blind vampire. Roxas rubbed his eyes, blinking once in a while to see if his vision cleared.

"No, it's all right, Sora," Roxas said. "I never knew the game would flash like that all of a sudden. So it was an unexpected thing for me." He rubbed his eyes again.

"So you're not mad at me, are you?" Sora asked. Roxas could hear Sora sitting down on one of the DDR mats-though he couldn't tell which mat; the brunet was still sitting close to him.

"Maybe a little mad," Roxas responded in honesty. "But I get over things like this after a while. On the good side, I can see quadruplets." It's true. He could see four Soras sitting in front of him.

"And that's a good thing, how?"

"Soon I'll be seeing triplets, then doubles and finally I'll be able to see the one of you." Roxas responded with a weak grin.

"Of course there's one of me," Sora said. "I'm my own person." Sora didn't expect Roxas to pounce on Sora so soon. "You can see already!?"

"No, but I do have other senses besides sight that's been heighten, remember?" Roxas grinned. He saw four Soras under him blush making the boy even more irresistible. It was getting harder and harder to not ravish the boy senseless.

"Why do you always do to me whenever you can, Roxas?" Sora asked. "Sometimes it's downright annoying!" Roxas cocked an eyebrow.

"Sometimes?" Roxas asked. "So the other times you actually enjoy me pinning you down?" Sora squeaked when he felt a hand under his shirt, brushing one of his nipples.

"Yes! I mean – No!" Sora cried. His heart rate increased as Roxas observed with an innocent smile on his face.

"Admit it, you like it when I'm on the top," Roxas teased. Seriously, if Sora's heart beat any faster he's going to have a heart failure before he even hit his thirties.

"You're being an ass," Sora responded, struggling to get out from Roxas' evil clutches. "I can't believe I'm friends with a crazy vampire."

"Hi guys," Namine said appearing on Sora's sofa. Her arms were folded across her chest and instead of her club uniform; she wore a simple white dress and blue sandals making her looking more humane and proper for outdoor. "It took me all night to find you, Roxas. Do you know how annoyed I am?" Roxas grinned sheepishly as he got up and off of Sora.

"Sorry," Roxas said, grinning sheepishly. Namine didn't look happy one bit. Well, the two Namines sitting on the couch wasn't.

"If you weren't my friend, I would have castrated you a long time ago," she said, angry sparks appearing around her hand. She was serious. Somehow, the room's temperature went down several degrees.

"Are you guys always like this?" Sora asked, standing behind Roxas.

"Long story," Roxas responded. "But yeah, this happens most of the time." He turned to Namine. "So what's the problem in town now?"

"I need to talk to you privately," Namine responded.

"…Sora, could you step outside of the room for a moment," Roxas asked, his once cheery attitude replaced by a serious one. Sora nodded and headed out of the doorway.

"And what's that smell?" Namine asked, her nose wrinkled at the stench. "Is that vodka coming from you?" Sora blushed and Roxas laughed.

"Call me if you guys need anything, okay?" Sora said, quickly leaving the living room, and hid on the stairs, curious of Roxas and Namine's conversation.

"…" Silence.

"We know you're still there, Sora," Roxas' voice rang loud and clear. Sora, completely embarrassed and felt utterly stupid forgetting Roxas' words again, ran upstairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Downstairs, Roxas sighed and sat down on the couch. "So what's the emergency, Namine?"

"Last night, I saw two figures harassing one of the resident vampire," Namine said. "They were looking for you." Roxas frowned.

"I haven't been here a year yet and already somebody wants to challenge me?" Roxas questioned.

"Don't get so cocky, Roxas," Namine warned. "I saw their auras, they're very dangerous Roxas, one of them was a werewolf and I think the other one was a Nix."

"…Are you sure you were reading the auras right? Giant dogs and water sprites don't mix," Roxas said. He regretted saying that when he saw the look on Namine's face. Legends among other creatures, a female elf's wrath is one of the worst wraths a male can face, next to the werecats. "I'm sorry, I take it back!" he said quickly.

"Glad you know how much you trust my readings," Namine huffed, offended. "But enough of that, seeing that's all I know. I take it Sora's still a virgin?"

"You think I would rape a defenseless mortal?" it's Roxas' turn to feel offended. "I have more control over my demon you know. Raping an innocent is against my morals."

"Fine, I believe you only because your aura is turning red," Namine responded. "Her eyes trailed off to the Sora's Game Cube and Playstation 2. "…Does he have Super Smash Brothers?"

"…Is it…flashy?"

"No…?"

"Then I'll go and ask Sora." Roxas said with an eager grin, running upstairs. Downstairs, Namine heard a door swung open, running water and a brunet screaming bloody murder before silenced with a muffle moan seconds later.

"Raping an innocent is against his morals…yeah, right," Namine mutter to herself, shaking her head. "I warned him about going several hundred years of abstinence but noooo, nobody listens to the elf…"

-------------

"I hate you, Roxas," Sora said with his eyes glued to the television and his fingers pressing wildly on his controller. His Samus character trying to knock Pikachu out of the platform.

"That's a total lie and you know it. You know you enjoyed it when I kiss you," Roxas smirked, his Pikachu jumping away from Samus' shot. "You left the door unlock, practically asking me to enter." He notices a pink tinge on Sora's face. "Face it, you love it how I pinned you in the shower, kissing you under the warm water, my tongue in your mouth and…"

"Shut up, Roxas," Namine said. "You just had a make out secession with Sora and the way you're talking about it sounded like you just had sex with him."

"He did not have sex with me!" Sora cried turning to the elf, his face blushing deeply.

Namine's character, Kirby, took that exact moment to absorb Samus by swallowing the female warrior and spitting her back out. Kirby now obtained Samus' abilities.

"Namine!" Sora cried, Pikachu jumped over head the two characters and used a Thunder attack, knocking those out, completely wiping Sora out from the game and leaving Namine with one more stock. The game started with ten stocks and this is their fifth game in over the past two hours. Namine and Roxas were on their last stock of the game.

"You're so going down, Roxas," Namine said, as Kirby reappeared. At the same time, the infamous hammer weapon appeared as well right next to Kirby. Roxas learned from his first game to never charge at the character that has the bloody hammer.

"Damn!" Roxas cried, getting Pikachu to run the opposite direction. Kirby chased after Pikachu with the hammer until the yellow Pokemon tried to out jump Kirby. It was a bad move when Roxas helplessly watch his character smashed onto the television screen and disappeared from sight. The speaker immediately announced Kirby the winner.

"Yes! I so own you two with Kirby!" Namine said, winning three out of the five Super Smash Brothers fights in a row. With Sora and Roxas each winning one game each.

"This is my first time playing a game like this," Roxas reminded. "At least it wasn't as flashy as DDR."

"Wish I have seen that, I would have brought my video camera, record it and show it to the magical community," Namine said before bursting into laughter.

"You wouldn't dare!" Roxas snarled. Sora watch the elf and vampire argued – those two argued like very old friends and like regular people. Roxas and Namine are no different from humans except of their supernatural abilities and immortality.

So why does humanity shun them to the point of passing them off as mythical creatures? Humanity was just being too cruel to do that.

"Sora! Help me!" Roxas cried, hiding behind him while Namine have a fireball in her hands, ready to throw at the vampire.

"No magic here!" Sora cried. "And definitely no fireballs. I don't want to explain to my mom how the house got burned down. She'll murder me!"

"Can I cast an ice spells?" Namine asked hopefully, her fireball vanishing from her hand and was replace by a ball of ice. Roxas shrank behind Sora.

"None of that," Sora said. "Or you'll be owing me a new house."

"Fine," Namine responded before sitting down on the sofa. "Ready for another round when you are."

"Fine," Roxas said grabbing his controller. "This time, I'm choosing Yoshi."

"…You're actually choosing that overgrown lizard?"

"You're just jealous cause I'm better using him," Roxas said.

"Says the vampire who won just one game." Sora grinned.

"…Don't make me pin you down again, Sora," Roxas threaten. Sora almost paled at the sight of Roxas' mischievous glint on the vampire's eyes.

"…I call Mario!" Sora cried, changing the subject and grabbed his controller, ready to play again. The game between the elf, vampire and human continued for another hour.

Sora lost first only because Roxas grabbed his ass-and accused the vampire of cheating while the vampire grinned back- in the middle of the game and yes, Roxas actually won the round with Yoshi.

Roxas also won a slap on the back of his head for being such a pervert. Not that Roxas really minded on getting slapped.

------------

Seiya Hikari rubbed the back of her neck, tired and exhausted after working so hard today, but it's always have been the same routine for her. The good thing about the weekends is that her shift ends a lot earlier than her weekdays. She took out her keys and opened the door to the house and was greeted by a lovely aroma.

Was Roxas cooking again? She would love to try another taste of Roxas' cooking again.

"Gimmie the cookie!" she heard Sora's cry in the kitchen.

"Not unless you say the magic word," Roxas responded in a singsong voice.

"Come on, Roxas," Sora said. "You promised me you'll give my that cookie!" Seiya could already picture her son doing his puppy eyes on the poor blonde.

"Hmm…I'll wait for Kairi and your mom to come home," Roxas said. "Then I'll give you the cookie."

"Cookies are safe," Sora continued to beg in the kitchen, trying snatch the cookie out of Roxas' hand.

"I fear your hyperness," Roxas responded, laughing. The laughing stopped abruptly and Seiya frowned. What the heck happened?

Curiosity got the better of her and she walked into the kitchen, her jaws dropped.

"Sora! What are you doing!?" she cried, scaring her son. Apparently she caught Roxas and Sora kissing on the dinner table, Roxas underneath waving one arm wildly that had the cookie and Sora trying to reach for it. The sudden screaming caused him to drop the cookie in fear and surprise.

"Mom!" Sora exclaimed, shocked. "I can explain this-!" His mother silenced him with her hand in front of his face. Seiya turned to Roxas and the vampire didn't look up to the woman's eyes.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," she said. Roxas hung his head low.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said.

"Why didn't you guys call me during my work hour?" Seiya questioned. "I could have stayed over at Anna's. We could have a poker night." The vampire and son stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked. Seiya laughed.

"Well you boys are in your hormonal stage," she said. "It's no surprise boys this age will experiment with each other and such. I just have one request though: no sex on the dinner table. We put dinner on it." Roxas grinned while Sora blushed bright red.

"Got it," Roxas promised. Seiya looked delighted as Roxas pulled out the batch of lemon and chocolate chip cookies he showed Sora how to make. He brought them over to the table in a plate for Seiya and Sora to taste. He got himself a cup of soda to drink to substitute for blood and sat next to Sora. They've completely forgotten the cookie that was on the floor.

"This is delicious!" Seiya said, taking a bite of the lemon cookie while Sora devoured the chocolate chip cookie.

"Glad you love it. There's another batch that's baking right now so you'll have some extras later on," Roxas said, smiling. Seiya took another bite of her cookie.

"So…are you going to take Sora to the school's prom?" Sora almost chocked.

"MOM!" Sora whined.

"Prom? What's that?" Roxas asked, curious. "Sorry. I'm home-schooled so I don't know anything about prom."

"Prom is one of the big dances the school has," Seiya explained. "Most juniors and seniors-like Sora- would join but, alas, my son hasn't got a date for it."

"Moooom," Sora whined. "Prom isn't for another four months."

"It's call 'planning ahead', Sora," Seiya said. "Besides, Roxas is a lovely boy and incredibly handsome the girls would die for." Roxas smiled happily at the comment.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Hikari," Roxas said.

"Call me Seiya," Seiya said. "Mrs. Hikari makes me sound like an old woman." Sora almost laughed at the irony.

"All right Mr- Seiya," Roxas said. He knows for sure he has great respect for Sora's mother. She reminded him of his mother…

"So Roxas…" Seiya began. "When do you think you're going to get Sora laid." Roxas grinned.

"Prom night." Sora chocked.

"But I don't want to go to prom and I so don't want to get laid by Roxas," Sora said. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"No." Seiya and Roxas responded at the same time. Sora sighed.

"I knew it."

"I'll mark that day on my calendar," Seiya began. "I'll be out of the house with Kairi by the time you guys come home."

"Don't worry," Roxas said. "Sora can come to my house and we can do it there all night long…"

"Roooxxxassssss," Sora groaned, banged his head on the table. "You're too cruel."

"Making you wait is cruel?" he asked. "We could got upstairs right now and do it right now."

"What! No!" Sora screamed. Roxas and Seiya laughed, amused at Sora's childish reaction. Roxas side-glanced at the window and saw the sun setting down and got out of his seat.

"Well, I gotta go now, I need to get home before my folks yell at me," he informed.

"Aww…and here I was enjoying your company," Seiya said. "But we can't make your parents worry now. See you soon?" Roxas was touched by Seiya's worry and knew where Sora got his personality from. He nodded in response.

"Sometime next week?" he responded. "I'll even bake a lemon cake for you guys."

"Cake? I love cake!" Sora said, getting out of his chair. "Come on, Roxas. I'll escort you to the door." Roxas followed Sora the door side by side. "Mom likes you a lot."

"You're lucky to have a mother like that," Roxas said. "She reminds me of my mom." They stopped in front of the door and Roxas slipped his foot into the shoes.

"So you're coming back soon, right?" Sora asked.

"Maybe tomorrow," Roxas responded. "It depends if I'm busy or not. I need to keep the others in check. You know."

"Oh." Sora responded, looking down, disappointed. He felt a hand under his chin and his head tilted upward and his eyes met Roxas'.

"Don't worry, I'll see you," Roxas said, their lips barely touching. "I can't always be here but I'll try. Promise." He kissed Sora, sending shivers down the brunet's spine and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Roxas slipped his tongue into the brunet's mouth and earned a breathy moan.

"Roxas…" Sora moaned. Roxas trailed wet kisses down Sora neck and gave the brunet a lick on the neck and his legs felt weak all of a sudden. "M-my mom is just- ah!" He a nip on his earlobe and he felt shock spreading throughout his body. Roxas felt his fangs coming out but he forced it retract back in.

"Your mom wouldn't mind," Roxas said, kissing Sora under the jaw line. "In fact, she'll be happy it I-" He was cut off by Seiya's sudden cry.

"Give Sora a hickey while you're at it!" Seiya cried from the kitchen. Sora pushed Roxas away, embarrassed. Roxas grinned happily.

"Oh well, that killed the mood," Roxas said. "But you still enjoyed it, don't you So-ra." Roxas said, grinning. "I'll see ya around So-ra." He left the house and closed the door behind him, leaving Sora half dazed and leaving him to listen to the footsteps of Roxas' shoes shuffling throught the concrete street until it was completely gone. Sora went back to the kitchen where his mother sat on the chair, looking a bit serious.

"Sora…" She started seriously. "I really don't want to do this but…I need to give you _the talk_."

Kairi walked in during the conversation moments later and almost died laughing when their mother was talking about the male anatomy parts to the flustered Sora.

------------

Roxas jumped from building to building, looking down at alleys for any signs for anything unusual for the past three hours since sundown. Namine was back at the club so he couldn't ask her for help right now since she's busy. He wasn't very happy not finding anything out of the ordinary, no bloody marks left by the intruders and his jeans was riling his crotch. He knew he should have borrowed Sora's cargo jeans instead.

"Whoever is messing with my town is doing a good job pissing me off," he grumbled to nobody in particular. He scanned the area again with his eyes and nose to pick up anything out of the ordinary before jumping away. After a while, a melody can be heard from a distance. Roxas landed on a rooftop and listened for the direction the song was coming from.

"Shine…shine bright morning light…" 

It sounded oddly pleasant but at the same time, twisted and cruel at the same time. He finally picked up an unknown fragmented scent and followed it.

"Now, in the air the spring is coming…' 

The sound grew closer and Roxas could hear the singer ahead of him. He stopped onto of the roof, finding the source of the sound. It was a blonde woman wearing a black coat-Roxas wonders if those two hair sticking out were antennas- luring a few boys about Sora's age towards her, all of them in a trance by her music.

"Sweet blowing wind, singing down the hills and valleys…" 

This person wasn't one of the people Namine described earlier but Roxas know from experience that this woman is also an unwanted guest. This woman is a siren, and Roxas hates sirens.

"Will you shut up, down there!" Roxas cried. The siren's song stopped and the hypnotized boys fell like rag dolls on the floor.

"Whose there?" the woman cried, her icy eyes looked up to Roxas'. "How dare you disturb my feeding?" Roxas jumped down from the roof and landed with grace, his coat billowed along with the wind making an all-dramatic entrance for him.

"A Batman wanna-be?" the woman said. Roxas felt a tinge of annoyance but otherwise kept calm.

"No, I'm the current head of this town," Roxas said. "What's a lovely siren like you doing in a town like Osaka?" The woman smiled cruelly and wicked.

"So you're the famous Roxas, I've heard so much about?" she said. "I can't believe our Superior wants to ask you to join us." Roxas looked at her mildly annoyed and confused.

"Join you? Why would I do something like that?" Roxas said. "Who are you guys?"

"Our superior have convinced us the age of the humans have come to past and now it's time for creatures like us to come out of hiding," she said, walking over towards Roxas seductively. "Wouldn't it be great to finally come out of hiding and reign over the world?" She caressed Roxas' face and the vampire slapped her hand away.

"It's a nice offer but I choose to stick in the shadows where I belong," Roxas responded. "Thanks but no thanks. Tell your Superior that he can take that offer and shove it, and warn any of your friends that are in this town to get the hell out of my property or I'll pass judgment on all of you."

"Can you now?" the woman said, a wicked look appeared on her face. Roxas heard sudden movements from behind, ducking and jumped away, realizing he just missed getting struck by a broken glass bottle. He turned around and was surprise to find the boys that were just out and down to stand up so soon. He turned back to the spot where the woman stood and look up to the rooftop.

"Tell me when you change your mind about joining us," the woman sneered. "My name is Larxene and enjoy the meal tonight. It's my treat." She ran off, disappearing leaving Roxas with the boys she called as 'meals.' They lunged forward to attack the vampire one by one while Roxas jumped and dodged away, punching them, hoping them to fall down to the ground. They stood up again moments later and Roxas cursed at himself. If he continues to hurt them, they'll die from internal bleeding later on. He saw a trail of blood trickling down from the corner of their mouth. Roxas growled, he forgot to drink tonight and it wasn't helping him as his demon whispers to his ears to drink them.

"_I will not kill innocent people…I will not kill innocent people…"_ Roxas thought, lika a mantra over and over again in his mind, drilling it in his head and his bloodlust diminishing. He had to run away before it comes back.

So he did.

----------

Larxene appeared in an abandoned port and stretched her arms.

"So you failed to bring Roxas back with you?" a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Tch. The brat still has his emotions intact," she responded. "Even after all these years of killing people, you thought he would lose them but it looks like we were wrong." She leaned back on the wall. "I wonder if he enjoyed the gift I left him."

"So what do you suggest to do?" the figure asked. Larxene smirked cruelly.

"We start by attacking his heart, of course," she responded. "And I need a little help from your illusions, Zexion." Zexion shrugged, uncaring.

"Whatever we need to get a number thirteen in our group," he said. Larxene smirked.

"Yes, our lucky number thirteen." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

-------------------

Author's End Notes: Harhar, Organization XII is in it, not XIII since Roxas isn't in it. 

Date Began: June 4, 2007

End: June 10, 2007

Pages: 13


	8. I So Do Not Want to Get Laid

Chapter 7

Tonight has been a bad night for Riku. An hour ago, he went against a group of some lizard demons, earned a large graze on the chest and was unpleasantly tossed across the room before he finished his job. Then he had to collect the hacked limbs of the demons and burned the remains after he purified them with salt and before leaving the area and headed back home, taking a nice long shower and tended his wounds before slipping into his pajamas. Before he could sleep, the doorbell rang. At first, Riku didn't want to respond but the constant ringing was starting to tick him off.

So he dragged his body downstairs and flung the open the door and it took everything in his power to not let his jaws drop.

But it did anyway and he was incredibly pissed for letting that happen.

"Going to sleep already, Riku?" Roxas asked, greeting Riku with a smug grin. "Guess your hunting shift's over, huh?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riku demanded, his voice in a whisper not wanting to wake the neighbors up. That and the closest weapon he could get is the kitchen knife. All his other weapons are in his car at the back of the trunk. What a fucking horrible night it is.

"For one, I'm thankful that you got rid of the lizard demons," Roxas said, taking a bow. "That also meant less work for me do. I found your scent in that forsaken smell and followed it here."

"So you came here just for me to finish you off? What? You finally realized what kind of monster you were and you want to be staked?" Riku's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"The real monsters are the ones who murder without no remorse," Roxas said. "You don't know how it's like to be a…leech. So shut up and hear me out. I'm…asking for your help."

Riku was surprised at Roxas' sudden authority.

"…Why should I trust you?" Riku asked.

"Because, trusting me might save Sora and Kairi later on," Roxas responded, serious. Riku reminded silent, thinking what to do. Finally, he gestured Roxas in.

"Wait at the living room while I get a dagger from the kitchen," Riku ordered. The vampire's face instantly lit up.

"Thank you, Riku," Roxas said; entering the house while Riku went to the kitchen. Wearily, Roxas entered the living room, half-wondering if there were traps and fear when will Riku decapitate his head. He could already imagine his body turning into a small pile of ash and Riku sweeping it away with a broom. The horror.

Five minutes later, he smelled coffee. Riku walked in the room with a mug of coffee and a rather large butcher knife in one hand and Roxas decided it was best to sit across the room.

"What is the problem," Riku asked in a business-like voice before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Like I said," Roxas began. "Sora, Kairi and their mother are in danger…because of me." Riku placed the mug down on the coffee table in front of him.

"You are a vampire after all," Riku said. "And if rumors have it you're the head creature right now. Of course an idiotic creature like you has a lot of enemies." Roxas felt a vein in his forehead throbbed.

"I'm aware of that so I'm actually asking you for help," Roxas said, checking his self-control and anger. "Tonight…I met a siren and she told me a group wanted to invite me an invitation to join their cult and I declined-"

"You told her to fuck off basically." Riku interrupted. Roxas paused and than shrugged.

"Basically," he said. "But I don't think that's the last of them." Roxas sighed. "I'm…have a limit as a vampire not matter how strong or fast I am. So I'm willing to do a temporary truce: I help you and you help me back, a mutualism were both of us benefits. In this case, we benefit on protecting Sora and his family," There was silence a long silence before Riku's lips finally moved.

"…Fine," Riku accepted. "But I'm doing this only for Sora and his family, not for your benefits. But, if you get out of control, I'll stake you with one of my sharpies," he said, holding his knife. Riku nodded, he knew this truce is going to be the source of his downfall someday. He'll stake everything he has left for it.

"…So you're never going to tell them about your job?" Roxas asked, pointing at the knife.

"They don't need to know that I hunt demons," Riku responded.

"You're just like Buffy," Roxas pointed out airily, he saw the confused look on Riku. "Oh, it's a TV show I saw an episode in America before I came here. A student in the morning and a vampire hunter at night…. don't ask."

"I don't plan on to," Riku responded, but he did made a mental note to check on about the show on the web later on. After all, Wikipedia is his online best friend.

"I am curious though," Roxas began. "Why did you want to be a hunter in the first place?"

"…It's none of your business," Riku scowled. "Stop poking into others past. It'll be just like me asking about the reason why you turned but you don't seem to care much of the past. You have no soul." Roxas visibly stiffen.

"I don't remember seeing a law that states a vampire needs a soul to talk to a human," Roxas grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't need to be reminded of that."

"Then don't bug me about my past," Riku suggested.

"Fine," Roxas said, getting up. They had nothing to talk about anymore. "I'm going for another round in town just to check on things and rumors. You know, demon chat. I'll see you around." He got up and made his way towards the front door.

"Roxas," Riku halted the vampire in his tracks. Roxas turned to the hunter. "Have you told Kairi about your secret?" Roxas hesitantly nodded.

"She knew when Sora was babbling away under the influence of the vod-" He saw fury on Riku's face. "-ka…bye?" he rushed out of the house before Riku could react and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

--------------------

Sora sighed as walked down the hallway to his room after his shower. He knows by now Kairi and Seiya were asleep after such a long day. His mind is still in a daze from Roxas' touches and passionate kisses after several hours still burned in his memory.

Fortunately or unfortunately, ask Sora if it was a good or bad thing, the moment he walked into his room, he found Namine on his chair wearing revealing and suggestive clothes. He really needs to have random people to stop popping up like that.

"Glad you liked my choice of clothing," Namine said, amused. "My boss made me and all the other waitresses to wear them so yeah."

"What are you doing here!?" Sora asked, closing the door, he didn't want to wake his mother or he'll have to face another two hours with her reviewing about the talk. "Don't you have to work?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Namine responded. "You know about Roxas…and I'm on my thirty minute break."

"What about Roxas?" Sora asked, his cheeks already heating up. Namine leaned on Sora's chair with a grim look on her face.

"I just want to say is that if you are going to get involved with Roxas, you have to decide if your ready for it." Namine said. Sora stay silent as Namine continued. "The supernatural and humans hasn't been involved with each other for many years, one of the reasons why humanity has passed us off as legends. That was off topic…when a demon falls in love with a human, other demons usually frown upon this and will take the demon's mate to break the demon." She sighed. "I've lived a lot longer than Roxas and I've seen things like that happen before. Roxas has grown attached to you greatly, and the same for you to Roxas. Let me just warn you, Roxas is only one vampire and if the others found out about your relationship with him, they will take you and they will break Roxas just for their own sadist pleasure and or for the feeding grounds of Osaka."

"So you want me to stop seeing him?" Sora asked. Namine shook her head furious.

"No! What makes you think I want you to do that?" She half-cried before calming down again. "It's…been a while since I've seen Roxas smiling and actually showing so many emotions at once. Five hundred years ago when I've first met Roxas, he had an aura of hatred, guilt and revenge- I don't know what triggered them but now, I barely see them now just after he met you."

"So you're saying I should stay with him just to make him happy?" Namine half-tempted to strike the brunet with a thunderbolt but decided against that when she reminded herself she'll be facing a vicious vampire if she does that.

"I'm saying you two should get together," Namine responded, anger can be detected in her voice. "I know you two are deeply in love with each other so admit it and mate, damnit." Sora turned red again.

"WHAT!?"

"Not the human way A.K.A. marriage, honeymoon and sex…yet," Namine responded. "I meant the demon mating ritual. It binds both lovers together, forever. That way, Roxas will know when you're in danger and he'll come after you even if you're in another dimension. I'm not that fully aware of the demon ritual completely cause elves aren't demons, but I know you're soul will be connected to Roxas and no other demon can harm you unless Roxas is dead…completely… you know what I mean."

"Don't I have to be a vampire too if I go through it?" Sora asked. Namine shook her head.

"You become a vampire if Roxas changed you when you're near death. If you're in good health and pretty much alive, you'll be pretty much human with some good side-effects, like Roxas' speed and strength, it all depends since it's like a genetic variation like scientists would explain." Namine took a deep breath and sighed dramatically. "Anymore questions?"

"The ritual thing…it's only done willingly, right?" Sora asked.

"That and if you put your heart into it with no doubt," Namine shrugged. "That might doom you to hell too but oh well, you know what they say, people do crazy things for love." She checks the clock on Sora's wall and got up out of the seat. "Well, I'm leaving again. Think about if it's a great idea to be with Roxas or not. And think about the mating ritual. My reading about people in love has always been my strongest thing."

"Maybe you should become a love therapist or something," Sora pouted. Namine giggled.

"I don't feel like opening a practice for that, it's too expensive and people get weary around their doctor if they don't age after ten years," Namine waved it off. "See ya around, Sora-chan. I'll wait for our next Super Smash fight." She vanished into thin air, leaving Sora alone. Sora sighed before switched off his lights, lie down on his bed and look up to the blank ceiling.

"Demon mating, huh?" he said to himself before falling into a restless dream.

----------------------------

Sora woke up at the bright sunrays shining down his window and rolled out of bed with a rough thud upon contact with the floor.

"Ow…" Sora groaned, rubbing his as he got up and made his way to the restroom.

Monday.

How he hates Monday with a passion.

Why?

Three words: School and work(If you 'and,' that is).

"Man, I hate this…" Sora muttered before he brushes his teeth and washes his face. He later on changed to his school uniform

He wore his regular black pants, blue coat and a white shirt underneath. He grabbed his handbag that was lying next to his desk and headed downstairs for breakfast. Seiya and Kairi were already downstairs sitting down and eating their breakfast.

Pancakes. His favorite.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Morning, Sora," Seiya said. "Did you have a good sleep? A good dream about Roxas?" she teased.

"Moooom," Sora whined, sitting down on his chair. "Why are you so cruel?"

"What? Can't a mother tease her son?" she asked innocently. It's the same innocent face Sora and Kairi would give to her every time they get in trouble. Somehow, Seiya's face is much more innocent than theirs.

"Why couldn't tease Kairi instead?" Sora asked.

"I'll tease her when she gets a boyfriend…or girlfriend," Seiya responded.

"Moooooom," it was Kairi's turn to whine this time.

"Maybe she could hook up with Riku…" Seiya said dreamily. "Oh, I can't wait for my grandchildren to have pretty green eyes like his!"

"MOM!" Sora laughed at that thought. Kairi and Riku having little babies with red hair and green eyes. He felt Kairi slapped the back of his head with her handbag.

"OW! That really hurts," Sora complained, rubbing the forming bruise. He hated when Kairi does that.

"Come on, Sora," Kairi said, getting out of her seat. "It's time to go to school now."

"But, Kairi! I haven't even started eating my pancakes!" Sora informed.

"Unless you want detention then be my guest. Bye mom!" she said, slipping into her shoes and walking out of the house. Sora mumbled incoherently before stuffing the pancakes into his mouth and getting out of his seat with his bag in his hand.

"Bye m-ph!" Sora cried before heading out of the doorway and closing it behind him. Seiya leaned back on her chair sipping her coffee.

Something tells her that their lives as a family won't be the same anymore.

-----------------------

Sora knew he was dozing off in History.

He knows he has to stop dozing off but his stupid mind wouldn't let it stop. He has a test for History on Friday for Christ's sakes and all he could think about seeing Roxas again.

"I'm going nuts," Sora thought. A folded note was placed on his desk. Gingerly, he unfolds the note and read it.

_You seem like you're love struck at Roxas still. -Kairi_

Sora shot a glare at his sister who was busy taking notes. He scribbled down a messy note before folding it and passed it back to Kairi.

Shut up. -Sora

Kairi gave him another note moments later.

_I'm not talking. I know you're thinking about Sora. You have that dreamy look in your eyes. You want Roxas to kiss to oblivion or something? Sex, maybe? -Kairi_

Sora gave her an indignant look that appeared more like a pout. Kairi couldn't see it but he knows she could imagine it in her mind.

_Why are you interested in my love life? –Sora_

Hey, being around with a vampire is kinda fun. Roxas isn't that different from us besides the fact he's undead. –Kairi

_He's a pervert… -Sora_

_But he's only a pervert when he's around you. And you enjoy the attention you get from Roxas. Mom is right; you do need to get laid. –Kairi_

The bell rang and the twins walked out of the room, Sora glaring Kairi along the way.

"I so do not need to get laid," he hissed. Kairi giggled.

"That's not I think," she responded. Sora groaned.

"I can't believe you're just like mom…" Sora mutter. "The whole family's perverted."

"The whole family? Oh, so you were thinking about it?" Kairi teased.

Busted.

"Grr…I like Roxas, okay," Sora announced to his sister in a whisper. "I just don't know if Roxas likes me back." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Well…ask him about it, then," she suggested. "In a healthy relationship, both couple has to be truthful to each other." Sora blushed.

"We're not together!" he cried.

"Uh-huh," Kairi responded, walking down the hall for their Biology class. "Sora, he practically screaming 'I love you!' in his body language and you're so dense to not see that."

"How would you know?" Sora grumble.

"Because I've read and seen almost every romance soap operas and novels Mom, Selphie and Olette have introduced me to," Kairi responded. "That reminds me, there's a new romance comedy coming out soon…" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to work after this and I'm coming back late tonight," Sora informed.

"Going to find and snuggle with Roxas?" Kairi teased.

"We're not together!" Kairi giggled in response in her brother's dismay.

------------------------

Sora walked down the path of the graveyard in the middle of the night, heading towards the place where he first met Roxas and hoped the vampire's there. At the same time, he felt so desperate. He hugged himself for warmth, it was getting too cold for his taste and he left his coat at his work place. What an idiot he is.

Kairi and his mother were right. He's helplessly in love with Roxas….

…But he does not want to get laid by him!

…Yet.

Sora banished that perverted thought immediately.

"_Perverted-ness runs in the family,"_ Sora thought, admitting. _"And I inherited it."_ He stopped at the angel statue, where he and Roxas met.

"Well, what do we have here, a human," a cold voice said. Sora turned around to see Larxene behind standing behind him. Sora took a step back, weary and a bit cautious. "What's a boy like you doing out this dark, haven't your mother ever told you to be back home like a good little boy."

"I'm here…visiting a friend," Sora responded, he was telling half the truth. Larxene looked down at him, as if searching for something, then her blank face was slowly replaced by a lazy smile.

"I see…you're looking for Roxas," she said brazenly. "You're the one the I've heard so much about from the others. They're talking the one who their boss seem to have taken interest in." Sora shivered involuntary at Larxene's touch.

"Who wants to know?" Sora responded, putting on a weak brave act Larxene could see through.

"You have a crush on the old vampire?" Larxene teased, grinning wickedly. "Ha! This is priceless."

"What's wrong with that?" Sora responded indignantly.

"Because…" she said leaning closely to Sora. "Vampires can never love a human like you." Sora eyes widen.

"You're lying!" he cried, stepping back. Larxene laughed.

"So I guess Roxas never told you the important thing about vampires- not that vampires talk about it…" Larxene mumbled a bit. "Vampires have no soul, boy. They're just a lump of flesh that leeches and seduces young little virgins like you and drink your blood after they taint you with darkness." She inwardly grinned with the reaction she got from the mortal. He was easier to crack than she expected. She could see the denial on Sora's face. She began humming a seduction tone, playing with this mortal's heart is a lot more fun than the other boys. "But you know…" she whisper in a melodic tone in Sora's ear. "Sirens are just as bad as vampires…and much more deadlier."

Sora's mind felt his mind pressed down by that woman's mind and the flowing sensation followed along with it of old knowledge and the past. Larxene wrapped an arm around Sora's waist holding him in place seeing he has lost all awareness of his body. She brought out knife from her robe and placed it against Sora's cheeks. Slowly she slid the knife down to Sora's neck, slicing a long open and shallow wound for a particular vampire to open up to catch a whiff of the boy's scent.

"A bad idea…" Zexion warned from behind. Larxene stopped and turned to Zexion, annoyed.

"Let me have my own fun," she said. "This mortal is too easy to manipulate his emotions."

"You found the vampire's weakness," Zexion said. "I don't see why you need my help. You're the mistress of seduction and apparently sadism."

"Flattery gets you no where," Larxene said, turning back to Sora. She ripped out Sora's right arm sleeve and began trailing her blade down the boy's shoulder blade. "I just love the sight of blood, is that a crime?"

"That or are you interested why something dead is infatuated with the living?" Zexion questioned. Larxene shot him a glare.

"Are you implying that I'm jealous?" she hissed.

"I didn't say anything about that," Zexion responded flatly. "I've never seen you so interested in another creature's…toy."

"Can't a siren have fun these days?" Larxene stated, bored. "God, I can't wait until we complete the ritual, that way we can finally roam free like we use to." She dug the blade into Sora's palm and watches the brunet's face twisted in pain but he didn't scream, not while Larxene is in control.

"Convincing a vampire by harming the mortal they care for is a bad idea," Zexion informed. "Especially the ones that are in love." Larxene laughed cruelly, taking the knife out of Sora's hand, allowing the blood to drip down freely.

"Love? Vampires can't love, they don't have to heart to," Larxene said. "It's just lust for them and only lust they run on. Besides, what's the worst that can happen to me?"

The next several seconds was a blur. Larxene didn't expect to a blur figure to appear before her and her body thrown backwards to the nearest stone head. Zexion disappeared before Larxene landed.

"Nice to see you too…" Larxene grumbled, looking up to the vampire. Smoldering rage can be seen in his eyes. "Glad to see you've finally come out and play, Roxas."

Roxas held onto Sora protectively in his arms but he cannot block out the sweet scent of Sora's blood. It was driving him fucking insane. It was madness but he had keep his lust in check.

"Sora, are you all right," Roxas asked, looking down. He saw Sora's eyes flutter with recognition, half-conscious and out of Larxene's seduction. Then Sora passed out from the pain and exhaustion from the mental hold. He turned his attention to Larxene. "Didn't I warn you to get out of my city already?" he hissed, fangs and red eyes glisten under the moon. Larxene grinned; pleased with the reaction she got from the vampire.

"Oh, I'm sorry that the boy is your personal fuck toy," she sneered. "But then again, I didn't know he was marked yours. You should do that if you want to keep him alive."

"Sora did nothing against your damn cult." Roxas hissed, he couldn't fight her Sora needs medical help fast.

"Nope but we still want you to join our group," she responded.

"I don't want to join your fucking group," Roxas roared.

"But as you can see, you have no choice," Zexion said, appearing next Larxene, arms crossed and rested on top of his chest. Roxas growled.

"I'm not joining no matter what you guys do or say," he stated.

"Not even if we kill the boy?" Zexion asked. Roxas held onto Sora tighter.

"I will kill you before you even touch a hair of Sora's," Roxas responded.

"Our leader wants to negotiate with you," Zexion said. "In exchange of your service in our…group, when we finally have control of the world, you can have anybody you want alive, particularly that boy you're holding right now."

"You'll probably brainwash me to forget about Sora," Roxas grumbled. "Forget it, I refuse all of your offers."

"Then you don't care if your little toy dies?" Larxene asked. "We are not restricted by the sun like you Roxas. We can come and kill Sora whenever we please. You can't protect the boy forever."

"Our leader will give you four days to think over our offer," Zexion stated. "On the fourth night, we will return and you'll give us your answer and we want a satisfy answer from you too." He vanished into the darkness.

"Hmm…guess I can't fight you until then, vampire," Larxene said. "You better enjoy the mortal's blood before it turns bad now." She grinned cruelly. "I can't wait to make you bleed next." She vanished as well, leaving nothing but a floating feather falling down to the ground.

Rage and hatred boiled deep inside of Roxas. He had to choose sides to protect Sora or watch the mortal he loves, die. Just when he thought he would finally be redeemed, karma has to come and hurt Sora. He looks down at the boy.

Sora doesn't look so well, pale skin is always a bad sign for a mortal. Roxas didn't waste another moment. He carried Sora and ran.

-----------------------

**Date Begin: **June 11, 2007

**Date End: **June 17, 2007

**Author's Note: **I felt really bad for doing that to Sora. If you feel like flaming in this chapter then feel free to do so. I'm not stopping you.

Summer is coming and it's that time of the year where I go incredibly busy and lazy at the same time. I will start lagging on the updates but don't worry, I'll try to commit myself on posting a new chapter ever 1 ½ - 2 weeks. Don't forget to review. That keeps me happy.

I didn't go back to check the grammar or spell check and I'm friggin tired.


	9. The Good, The Bad and the Conspiracy

Chapter 8

"Bloody sirens," Namine muttered while she her hand hover over Sora's chest, glowing green, healing the boy's wound as Roxas sat down on a chair next to where Sora lie sleeping. "I've always hated those mangy birds, just because they're considered to be daughters of a god doesn't make them superior. God, how I want to rip out their vocal chords; I'd like to see how they sing after that."

"Could you just focus on healing and be quiet about sirens for the rest of the night?" Roxas asked, irritated.

"Hey, it was suppose to be my night off from the club," Namine retorted. "I was suppose to watch mortal soap operas and cry like an idiot while munching on popcorn, okay?"

"You have them on DVD," Roxas countered. "You can watch them after you heal Sora."

"Yeah, yeah," Namine huffed. "You're lucky Sora is just too cute for his own good." She made progress as she finished healing Sora's face and his right arm is almost completely healed, what's left if Sora's right palm. "I was right about you, Roxas. You do love Sora a lot if you manage to suppress your bloodlust till you got here." Roxas grimaced.

"Sorry for raiding your fridge," he apologized.

"Just pay me back thirty-five thousand yen someday and we'll call it even," Namine responded. Her hand stopped glowing when the last fiber of Sora's flesh mended and stretched her aching bones after staying in that position for the last hour. Sora slept looking like he was in pain- he must be having a horrible nightmare. "But I'm glad you ask me to heal Sora or else I would have never known I'm getting rusty with my healing arts. I need to get back on training sometime soon."

"Then you can start by doing some protection spell around Sora," Roxas said. "The cult is going to be coming back in four days and there's no doubt their going to attack Sora again just to get to me." Namine thought for a moment.

"How about you do the ritual with Sora?" Namine asked. Roxas looked up to Namine almost immediately before shaking his head.

"No! I can't do that!" he said. "I don't want Sora to regret something later on in life."

"But he's in love with you!" Namine argued. "You love him, he loves you, so why can't you two just do it?" An invisible force smacked Roxas across his right cheek, stinging his face. "Listen to yourself, the cult that's following you, they can take Sora and bound him to them and they can use that against you. Sora will be a puppet and if they tell him to die, he will die." Roxas stared at her blankly.

"…I don't want to risk Sora to become a puppet," Roxas responded. "I don't want to risk himself for that." He earned another invisible slap on his other cheek. "Will you stop that!"

The order earned him two more slaps, one on each cheek.

"You arrogant jerk! The cult is going to kill Sora long before you admit to him that you love him," Namine argued. She muttered under breath and Roxas sensed a barrier formed around the window and door. It took him a few seconds what was going on in Namine's mind.

"You didn't." Roxas hissed, Namine flashed a wicked smile.

"You and Sora are going to have a nice and long talk about your relationship about your old master and you will tell him everything." She ordered. "I don't care how long I keep you in there and you know my spells can stay up forever if it has too."

"But what about me getting thirsty and Sora getting hungry," Roxas questioned, growling and not exactly happy with his friend at the moment; in fact, he's furious.

"I'll bring food up for him and you blood," Namine responded. "Bathroom's at the room on the right as you remember and some cloths you left on your last visit…twenty years ago." Roxas rolled his eyes. "And I'll see you guys when you're finally mated and Sora finally get what he want."

"And that would be?" Roxas asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He's been having those dreams about you," Namine responded. "And the sexual tension is so thick, I don't think a knife will be able to cut it." Roxas protest only to be silenced by Namine's spell. "The spell will last until Sora wakes up and don't forget to cover the window with the curtains now, bye." Namine disappeared, leaving him and Sora alone inside.

At times like this, Roxas wanted to destroy any furniture in sight but reframe from doing so worrying he'll wake Sora up. He huffed, walking over to the door and kicked the invisible barrier protecting it before walking back to the chair and look at Sora one last time.

There's nothing he can do until Sora's awake. He could only watch the angel breathe softly and his chest rising up and down every time he inhale and exhale. Roxas gritted his teeth. Sora's too innocent for his own good and Roxas couldn't believe the boy could make a six hundred year-old vampire _want _to commit suicide. To bad Namine didn't leave him a bloody pen to help him finish the job.

-----------------------------------

Sora groaned, finally stirring after the nightmarish dream he had last night about the cemetery and that woman. He shivered, thinking back at her cruel smirk. He sat up and looks around the room. It was just a simple bedroom like his with white walls, a bed, closet and a desk and a chair.

Sora held his breath when his eyes stopped at the figure sleeping on the chair.

Roxas.

He panicked, remembering what happened last night.

"_Vampires have no soul, boy. They're just a lump of flesh that leeches and seduces young little virgins like you and drink your blood after they taint you with darkness."_

He scrambled to the doorway and twists the knob only to be shocked by an invisible force and yelp. Loud.

And to add the already horrible situation, the noise stirred the vampire.

Sora looked around and found the bathroom door. Without another thought, he ran straight into the room, slammed and lock the door shut and huddled at in the tub in a fetal position, hoping Roxas would go away and leave him alone.

Too bad it didn't.

"Sora." Roxas called from the other side. "Are you all right?"

"G-go away," Sora ordered.

"As you can see from the door, we can't get out," Roxas called from the other side. "We're stuck here with no way out. The window's bewitched too." Roxas stood in front of the doorway before he picked up the scent of fear and helplessness from the brunet. He went over to the desk and pulled out a clip from the drawer before back to the doorway. He could barge it down but he'll scare his beloved angel and face a pissed off elf later on. He stuck the clip into the lock and jiggled it around. Namine, being a powerful creature with strange complexities, she prefer simple things…like locks for examples. They're old and rusty, with the right place and applied pressure…

…_Click._

They open.

Roxas swung the door and look down at the brunet sitting on the tub looking up at him with a fearful look on his face. It was that fearful look people would give him back then when his demon was in control in their bloodlust…and he hates that look a lot.

"Leave me alone," Sora said, fearfully. "Why couldn't you just do that?" Frustrated, Roxas went over, standing next to the tub and leaned on the wall.

"Why would I do something like that?" Roxas asked. "I care about you."

"Liar," Sora spat out almost immediately, not noticing the vampire's pain. "You don't care about me, the siren told me that vampires like you don't have a soul. You're just after my virginity and blood. Why should I believe you?"

"…" Roxas looked away from Sora, avoiding seeing the brunet's face. By now, those words shouldn't have hurt him but they did and it wounded him greatly. The humanity he held dearly broken down into pieces by the brunet's words. Unable to cope with those words, he walked out of the restroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Sora alone.

---------------------------------

Kairi and Seiya were worried all night since Sora haven't even picked up their calls or bother to call back. At first, they thought he's safe with Roxas…doing things.

Kairi knows better. Roxas would bring back Sora before he fall into any temptations of drinking her brother.

The doorbell rang and Kairi and Seiya turned their heads to the door then made a mad dash to the door and opened it. At first, they thought it was Sora but it was a young woman standing there wearing a simple white dress.

"Hi, this is the Hikari resident?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Seiya responded, regaining her composure, looking decent. The woman clapped her hands in delight.

"Wow, then you must be Sora's mother and…sister, …Mrs. Seiya Hikari and Kairi Hikari…right?" she asked. Seiya and Kairi's eyes lit up and they almost pounced on the white dress stranger.

"You know where Sora is?!" They cried in perfect tandem. The woman took a step back and her hands up.

"Don't pounce me," she said. "My name is Namine and I'm just here to tell you Sora's with Roxas and they're having some disagreements, they're away from human society and they're trying to solve their differences. So…do want to call the school and tell your son's sick?"

"…You're in the 'Get-Roxas-and-Sora-together' operation too?" Kairi asked. Namine grinned sweetly.

"What do you think?" she asked. Seiya and Kairi stared at her for a moment before welcoming her in and Kairi leaving home, knowing she'll be late for school today and leave Namine and Seiya to plan whatever they're going to do with the boys.

"Hey, Kairi," Namine cried, Kairi turned and caught an object that was heading towards her. She looked down and found it's a silver bracelet with odd writings on it. "It's an old protection charm from evil monsters with bad intentions." Namine explained and Kairi realized Namine is another mythical creature that was supposed to be forgotten. If Namine is a friend with Roxas, then something is wrong with Sora and if they're after Sora, they're going to be after her as well.

"Thanks," Kairi said, before turning around again and ran down the road again. Namine turned to Seiya with a grin of amusement on her face.

"So, what do you think we should do with Roxas and Sora?" she asked. Seiya grinned back with the same amusement.

"What do you suggest?" The door closed behind them as they made their way to the kitchen and began plotting two certain people love lives.

------------------------

Sora felt guilty about saying those words to Roxas after the vampire walked out of the restroom. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings but it felt like something was influencing his actions, like a voice telling him negative views about Roxas.

Vampires are creatures of the night, drinking blood to survive and taking virgin's innocence. They were already dead, so does that mean their soul died along as well? Wouldn't they kill without any regret or care?

Another voice, his voice, countered those thoughts.

Roxas wasn't the same, he's a very caring person and he hasn't hurt Sora or his family in any way. Perverted, yes but Roxas' kiss were sweet and passionate and once never tried to rape him.

So is Roxas the opposite from the books he read? Even without a soul? He really has to know.

Gathering his courage and push back his fear, he quickly made his way out of the tub and stood in front of the doorway and twist the knob slowly before pushing it open. He looked out to see Roxas sitting on the chair…folding paper cranes. Already there's a large pile next to the vampire.

"Roxas?" Sora called out to the vampire. Roxas stopped and turned half his body around, facing Sora with a blank look on his face. Only a small sign of life showed in the vampire's eyes. They weren't as bright when Sora last saw them, did his words hurt him that much?

"What is it, Sora?" Roxas called. Sora slowly walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Why…are you folding paper cranes?" he asked. Roxas turned back to his incomplete crane.

"There's was nothing to do," Roxas said, finishing the origami up with finishing touches before pulling out another origami paper from the desk. "And you didn't want to talk to me so I thought it was best to leave you in peace." Sora could hear the hurt in Roxas' voice. "They say 1000 thousand origami cranes will grant you a wish so I decided to give it a try."

"So what do you wish for?" Sora asked.

A pause between the two and the fear in Sora began to stir again.

Was Roxas really mad? Is this just a ploy to let his guards down?

"If I tell, that wish wouldn't come true, would it?" Roxas finally responded flatly. Silenced reigned before Sora finally found the courage to speak up.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, almost inaudible but Roxas' sensitive ears heard them loud and clear. Roxas turned around completely, now focusing on Sora.

"What for?" he asked.

"For saying those things earlier," Sora said. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"…It's all right," Roxas said, shrugging, uncaring, trying to act cool as possible. Sora could see through that façade, even if he did feel terrified.

"No, it's not all right," Sora cried. "You know it's not all right too and I'm really sorry, Roxas. I didn't mean it. I-I-…" He didn't finish his sentence when Roxas came over and embrace Sora tightly, running a hand down his hair whispering in his ear. Sora embraced Roxas back, sobbing and shaking in fear.

"It's all right," Roxas soothe. "You didn't mean it and I forgive you. I don't mind those words anymore." Sora didn't listen; instead, he apologized over and over again, holding onto Roxas breaking down crying for the first time in years after his father's death.

-----------------------

"What should we do, Roxas?" Sora asked after sobbing for what seemed like forever was only twenty minutes and Sora and Roxas snuggled under the blankets(A/N: They did not have sex), Sora sharing his warmth with Roxas. Roxas shrugged.

"How about asking each other questions?" Roxas asked. "Know each other more."

"All right," Sora said, smiling a little. "Your full name, birthday and birthplace?"

"Roxas Wyatt Matthews," Roxas responded. "Born on January 14, 1402 in a secluded village somewhere around England." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Wyatt? And you don't remember your village's name?" he asked.

"Wyatt on behalf of my mom's brother who died at birth and I don't remember my village's name after all my years of traveling. How about your birthday, Sora?"

" April 2, 1990. Favorite color?" Sora asked.

"Ocean blue- like your eyes," Roxas mused. Sora blushed. "What about you, Sora?"

"I…like blue too," Sora said. "Any kind of blue is fine." He quickly asked another question before Roxas could give him any remarks. "What do you do for your free time?"

"I would sleep," Roxas responded. "That or I'll read any novels or textbooks on different subjects just to keep up with the world's discovery and such. I don't watch the news unless it's something important. You?"

"I play video games and hang out with my friends," Sora responded. "Tell me a bit about your family." Roxas paused a bit.

"I had a little brother, my father was a worker and my mother was the kindest woman I've known, she's a lot like your mom," Memories he thought were buried bubbled up and images of his family faces and smiles flashed in his mind. "My brother was two years younger than me and we would have a fruit fight…our dad would yell at us for that and then we start a mud fight five minutes later after he leaves. My mom would make the best dishes for our meals and she was one of the few women who had an education, you know how women were treated back then, right?" Sora nodded. Women had the least rights and many didn't have an education in the past. "She taught my brother and I how to read and write when she's not busy running errand. It was just a simple life until the monster that turned came to our lives."

"You can stop if you don't feel comfortable with the topic," Sora said. Roxas shook his head.

"It's better if I tell," Roxas said. "Anyways, at first we thought he was a simple traveler, he rented a place to stay and he was pretty nice at first. The neighboring kids would go to him and he would tell them all sorts of story of his travels and how many kings he had saw. The adults trusted him too…"

"But?" Sora asked, Roxas could hear Sora's heart speed up, it was tempting to drink the life but he smashed the need before it took over. He felt an all-familiar hatred rising up from the long buried memory.

"A week after he arrived, he slaughtered the entire village," Roxas said darkly. "My…father and brother died first, they were outside at the time and my mother and I were back home, preparing dinner. We were unaware of the attack until we heard my neighbor's scream. My mother and I made a run for it from the back door and into the forest. We got scared and somewhere along the way we separated." Roxas' teeth clench tightly. "He killed her and I heard her die screaming. I was his last victim alive and he turned me later after he drank me."

"I'm sorry," Sora said.

"Like I said, it's all right," Roxas said, even though his eyes were hazed by unshed tears.

"And like I said, it's not all right," Sora jabbed Roxas' side. Roxas jerked a little and Sora raised an eyebrow. "Is the old vampire sensitive on the side?" he teased. Roxas gave Sora a warning glare before giving him a playful grin.

"No, but are you?" he didn't gave Sora the time to react as he topple over Sora and tickle the brunet mercilessly. Sora burst into a giggling fit.

"AHHAHAHA- S-STOP!" Sora laughed. "Ahahaha! Ca-n't…breathe! Haha! Roxas!'

"Apologize for calling me 'old,'" Roxas said, his hatred and sadness disappearing altogether as he watch his beloved laughed under him.

"Ahahaha…oh god,…ahaha! S-So-Sorr-y!" Sora cried.

"Well, I'm not," Roxas said, tickling Sora more.

"Rox-ahah-as! Meeeeee-heh-anie!" Sora laughed so hard, his tummy began to hurt. Seconds later, Roxas finally stopped, got off of Sora and snuggled back next to Sora for warmth. He listened at Sora's breathing and his chest rise up and down.

"You're too beautiful," Roxas said suddenly. Sora pouted.

"Beautiful is for girls, I'm a guy, call me handsome," Sora said.

"You should be calling me that," Roxas responded. "Besides, you have a more feminine figure than I do."

"Do not!" Sora scoffed, he felt arms around his waist and Roxas nuzzling his face, he didn't mind since it felt so nice…

Soon, the two fell asleep, embracing each other with a smile on their faces.

-----------------

Roxas woke up in the middle of the night feeling he warmth was no longer next to him.

"Sora?" Roxas called, getting out of bed and listened for the heartbeat of his beloved. He heard nothing.

Where's Sora?

Roxas head towards the door and touched the knob, realizing the spell has been lifted. He swung the door open and walked down the stairs slowly. Midway, he flipped the switch for the lights and looked around.

"Sora, where are you?" Roxas called. He heard laughter down at the living room- the television on but he still didn't hear any heartbeat. He rushed downstairs and stopped when he reached the last step. A figure sat on the couch, looking at him with gleeful eyes.

That figure wasn't Sora at all.

"How long has it been since I last saw you, Roxas?" the figure asked.

"Not long enough…Axel," Roxas replied sourly, a surge of hatred washed over him and his blood boiled. He scanned the room for any signs of life before looking back at Axel again. That cocky look on his face never disappeared from his face.

"Aren't you happy to see me after all these years?" Axel teased, getting up from his seat; the glee in his eyes turned lustful.

"What happened to Sora?" Roxas demanded.

"Who's Sora? Your new object of obsession everybody's talking about?" Axel responded. "I've taught you better, Roxas. You shouldn't have fallen for a human; you know what happens when others find out. Another two hundred years, you could have become a ruthless killer like me."

"I'm nothing like you," Roxas growled.

"Keep saying that to yourself kid," Axel said, examining one of Namine's vases. "Have you considered about our little group's condition?" Roxas' eyes narrowed, his anger increased up a notch.

"'Our?'" he repeated. "If you're in that group, then that's one more reason why I shouldn't join that cult. I rather take a stake to the heart than join you psychopaths."

"It's not like we're giving you a choice," Axel responded, appearing in front of Roxas, startling his fledgling before slamming him to the nearest wall. Roxas gritted in pain while Axel watch this with amusement and delight. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" Panic seized Roxas' body, the all-familiar scene, the fear and what's soon to come.

"Yes…" Roxas said, weakly before letting his anger wash over him, letting the bitterness dominate his fear. "But I'm not the Roxas you once knew." He slammed his knee up Axel's crotch, pushing the older vampire away before swinging his arm upward, hitting the jaw and knocking Axel across the room. Roxas couldn't help but feel a bit of an accomplishment of hurting Axel. Though that feeling soon vanished when Axel got back up, laughing.

"I see the fire in you hasn't burned out just," Axel said, looking at Roxas intensely with lust. "That's why I love you." Roxas came over and swung the older vampire away.

"Can it!" he cried. "You don't love me, you know about lust only. You don't know what's love is so you can cut the crap."

"Love is like a double edge sword, Roxas," Axel said, getting up unscratched. "It's can bring happiness like you were in heaven wherever you are." Axel looked at Roxas with unnerving green eyes. In a blink of an eye, Axel disappeared and reappeared this time behind, grabbing Roxas' hands, putting them behind his back and bending his knees forward, forcing him to kneel. Roxas struggled unsuccessfully; apparently the older vampire is still stronger than him. A shadow loomed over him and Roxas looked up shock.

Sora stood in front of him, holding a knife in his hand and gazed down at Roxas with red eyes.

Red eyes of a vampire…

"Love can also be your greatest fault and your greatest demise," Axel whispers into his fledgling's ear. "Still not accepting our group's invitation? Tough luck, boy. I just found a new substitute for the position."

"_Not Sora…"_ Roxas thought, his eyes stare into the brunet's eyes filled with hopelessness and betrayal. Wordlessly, Sora raised the blade and with a swift motion, brought it down to Roxas' chest…

Roxas woke up, drenched in sweat and fear, looking around the room and the bed seeing Sora sleeping by his side. Roxas could hear Sora's heart beat steadily as he dreamed, easing the vampire's mind. He got out of bed and made his way to the desk, finding a bottle of blood left by Namine. He picked up the bottle and stared at it for a moment before going to the restroom and pouring the red liquid down the sink and washed away the rest with water. He walked out of the restroom and sat down on the chair.

"_Just a nightmare…"_ Roxas thought. _"A horrible nightmare with Sora and __him__."_

"More like a vision," he snorted, mumbling to himself. "What a mess…" He rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes shut. Five minutes later, Roxas continued folding his paper cranes, hoping he'll finish before Sora wakes up.

--------------------------------------

Date Began: June 17, 2007  
Date End: June 24, 2007

Author's Rambling: School's finally over and summer school begins…whoppie. Well, summer is here and it's the time where I can be more or less active and the bloody writer's block appears.

Anyways, review! Press that purple button and leave any criticism. Happy Summer.


	10. You Want To Make Love, Wha?

Chapter 9

Namine has been always thankful when the club is closed and that everybody would leave, she could use magic to clean the place up before she leaves. Being an elf does have its vices, of course.

"Excuse me," a voice called out from behind. Namine stopped her spell and dishes on the second floor can be heard shattering on the floor. She turned around to see a man wearing that damn black coat...again. She swore in Elvin language the next black coat person, she'll fry them on the spot.

"The club's closed right now," Namine said, irritated. She did not like the aura from this guy, and it's not a familiar aura too. "Come back tonight at six when it's open."

"It'll just take a few moments, my lady," Namine's lips twitched. She hated formalities like that. "I was wondering if you are the one that goes by the name 'Namine?'"

"Who wants to know?" Namine responded. She felt a graze on her right cheek and a drop of blood falling down. "What the hell was that for?!" Namine demanded. A flower materialized in the figure's hand and he pulled his hood down with the other. Namine could have just died laughing there seeing the man has PINK hair. No decent man with that amount of self-respect would walk around with pink hair. Her amusement was short lived when her clothes were in shreds. All that's left is her undergarments.

That does it.

This perverted asshole is pissing her off.

"My name is Marluxia," Marluxia introduced. "A Leszi and assassin-"

"Of the damn cult who's trying to get Roxas to join," Namine finished impatiently; a simple red dress replaced over her shredded one. "Yeah, I know who you guys are. Roxas' response is 'no' and if you're here to kill me, you're way in over your head pal." Marluxia grinned in amusement.

"Since you already know what I'm here for, let's get down to business now, shall we?" He charged at her recklessly only to be blown back by a shield. He landed across the room.

"The dumbest thing for anybody to do is to attack elf straight forward," Namine rolled her eyes. "Seeing your damn cult forgot to mention that, allow me to show how really powerful elves can be, especially when you're going up against the longest line of Elvin spellcasters in history." The chairs and tables were moved across the room and blocked out the doorways and glass-stained windows. Bolts of lighting appeared in her hands and a grin slowly appeared across her face. She is defiantly going to enjoy this, even if there's a high chance she'll destroy the place.

But what the heck, the Blue Moon is bound to go under a huge renovation someday.

---------------------------

Roxas smiled as he folds the final crane. One thousand cranes for one wish. He felt a tinge of happiness and it's just before the first ray of the sun shining across the sky. Not that the time mattered, he could finally make a wish with the birds. He heard a groan from the bed…Sora's waking up. Happy and in a good mood today, Roxas did one thing he doesn't usually to do, even to his prey, he pounced the poor brunet.

"Ack! Roxas!" Sora yelled at the vampire. Thanks to Roxas, he's wide-awake now.

"I was wondering when will you wake up," Roxas said, grinning. "You're a lazy bum."

"I'm not a lazy bum," Sora argued, looking at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's only six in the morning."

"You sleep too much," Roxas still pointed out. "We went to bed around eight. Sleeping kills cells, so the science books says." Sora frowned.

"Well, will it kill you to not jump on me so early in the morning?" Sora asked.

"I'm already dead," Roxas grinning. "So it won't." Roxas snuggled into Sora's chest causing the brunet to blush.

"What are you doing!?" Sora cried.

"You feel like a fluffy pillow," Roxas responded, grinning. "You're so nice and warm, I could sleep on you forever." Sora didn't protest, it felt nice with Roxas snuggling his chest. He would have fallen back asleep if his body hadn't signaled him urgent.

"Roxas…I need to pee," Sora whined. He heard a small growl and later an 'Hmph' before Roxas moved aside allowing Sora to go.

"You should take a shower," Roxas called. "You smell dirty." Sora playfully stuck up his tongue before closing the door behind him. Needless to say, the vampire was left alone in the room for a while.

-----------------------------------------

"Give me the cloths," Sora demanded the fifteenth time. Roxas smirked smugly, holding a shirt and a pair of shorts in his hand. The door was the only thing between him and Sora. Though he could just barge in and then kiss the boy senseless. Then leave huge hickeys the size of softballs…but he'll have a blushing Sora who'll be in a furious denial later on. He wouldn't want to have that, now would he?

"You'll have to come and work for it?" Roxas responded. He heard a growl from Sora- the boy sounds so cute like that.

"Come on, Roxas," Sora called from the other side.

"Come out then," Roxas said smugly. "Or you can stay in there with those dirty clothes all day and stink up the room." He heard a sigh of defeat and the door unlocking and swinging open revealing Sora with a long white towel wrapped around his waist. If Roxas was disappointed, he didn't show it on his face.

"I'm out," Sora said, annoyed. "Now give me the clothes."

"No," Roxas smirked defiantly. "I also said you have to work for the clothes. After all, you left me hanging on the bed," Sora's face turned a small shade of red.

"Come on, I'm out here already, what more do you possibly want?" Sora asked. Roxas continued to smirked, though, he could smell the annoyance and embarrassment from Sora clearly.

"Anything I find that is equivalent to the price of the clothes," Roxas responded, lifting the clothes up for the brunet to see. "If you don't have anything to offer, I'll just go and take a shower now and let you pick out a tight leather clothing from the closet. I doubt they'll fit you anyways."

"I don't want to wear leather clothing!" Sora cried. "They're too tight."

"But they'll make you look kinky," Roxas laughed. The blush got deeper and Roxas couldn't help but think Sora's molestable under the circumstances.

"Why do you like to torture me so much?" Sora growled.

"You're fun like this," Roxas responded with the voice sounding like he has done nothing wrong. "And I'm a very bored vampire."

"Oh so you're here to make my life miserable?" Sora asked.

"Most likely," Roxas responded simply, Sora clenched his teeth.

"You big meanie," Sora accused. "Grr…who locked us inside this room in the first place?"

"Namine did," Roxas responded simply.

"Why would she do something like that?" Sora scowled.

"You got hurt and I took you to Namine's house and healed you," Roxas continued. "She got pissed at me and locked the both of us here so we could talk."

"Talk? About what?" Sora asked. Sora's stomach grumbled. "She could have at least give us some food before she left."

"Oh, and I found out that you could just say the food you want and it'll pop up on the desk," Roxas informed.

"Really?" Sora's eyes immediately lit up. "Pancakes!" Just like Roxas said, a plate with a stack of pancakes appeared and Sora jumped for joy. "Foooood!" he cried happily in delight rushing towards the desk to munch the edible object. Roxas laughed happily at Sora's antics before heading to the closet.

"Whatcha doing?" Sora asked, munching on his first tart.

"I'm going to take a shower," Roxas responded, pulling out a rather faded black shirt and jeans. "I still want to smell decent, you know. Wear some clothes before I come out or I might just molest you." The vampire winked impishly before closing the bathroom door behind him. It took Sora a whole minute before he realized Roxas took the clothes he wanted to wear.

"Roxas!" Sora whined. "You could at least give me the clothes before you went inside!"

----------------------------

"Hey Kairi, where's Sora?" Riku asked. It's been two days and brunet was called in sick courtesy of Seiya though Riku believed that's not the case.

"Oh, Sora," Kairi repeated. "He's still home sick with a nasty fever."

Oh really now….

"Can I come and visit after school?" Riku asked.

"No!" Kairi responded hastily, Riku raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I mean, you could get sick too! Mom has to wear one protective mask just in case she catches what Sora has." It sounded like a reasonable lie.

"Come on Kairi," Riku began. "You know I have a strong immunity system against sickness."

Shit. She forgot about that.

"But Sora broke out into hives last night," Kairi said. "Hives are very infectious, you know-"

"No there not," Riku interrupted. "And I know Sora's not allergic to anything. You and I both know that you get hives from an allergic reaction." Kairi blushed, she made a total fool of herself. What was she thinking?

Wait, she wasn't thinking at all.

"What's really going on, Kairi?" Riku asked, serious. Uh-oh…that tone of voice meant Riku's not into any funny business or lies.

Nada. Zilch. Nothing.

Apparently, her brain died from over thinking.

"Sora…well…" Kairi didn't finish when they heard a bloody scream from the swimming pools outside.

Screams attracted the students like magnets and everybody ran to see what happened. Thanking every god-like deities, Kairi race off to the pools with Riku behind her.

"We'll talk about this later…" Riku informed. Kairi nodded, that will give her time to think about her next lie…or just simply blab out the truth.

There was a major scene around the pools as teachers told the students to get to class.

"All students, head back to your designated class room," one of the teachers ordered.

"Did you see them?" the crowd whisper, Kairi strained to hear what was going on.

"There's even a not on the floor written in blood!"

"Three of them, dead!" the student said. "Their bodies looked like they were attacked by wild animals!" Kairi and Riku froze in fear.

"Who was murdered?" Kairi asked the gossiping students. They turned to her, their eyes wide in fright.

"We don't know," one of them responded. "Their bodies were chewed and…and…." Kairi quickly asked them a different question.

"What did the message say?" she wanted to know what the heck was going on. It took a moment for the student to finally speak, their mouth finally moved after a whole minute.

"'Bow down to us, humans or die like the insects you are.' There was also, 'You can't protect them forever.'" The student quoted and left in a hurry.

Somehow, Kairi didn't think a sane or insane human would write that message out. She felt a hand grabbing her arm, pulling her away.

"Come on," Riku said. "We have to get out of here." He tugged her through the crowd and out of the school.

"Where are you taking us, Riku?" Kairi asked, following her best friend through the alleys.

"We're going to your mom's work place and get her out of there," Riku responded, not even giving her a glance not even once. "We're going to get her out of here."

"You're losing it, Riku," Kairi said.

"I know that Roxas is a vampire," Riku said abruptly. Kairi's jaws dropped. "And it doesn't take an idiot to know that message was written directly for him."

"How did you know?" Kairi asked. Riku looked dead serious, and it's not the usual seriousness he'll show in competitions, no. It was a different type of seriousness that would sent even the scariest creatures shivering and quaking in fear.

"...I'm a hunter, Kairi," Riku finally responded after a moment of silence. "It seems like Roxas is at war with a cult, and your family is smacked right in the middle of it."

------------------------

"You're gonna get fat from that…" Roxas mutter, seeing he came back from his shower and wore the clothes he promised Sora just to spite him only a little. Instead of getting the wanted reaction, Sora just munched his food happily while wearing a loose shirt he found in the closet and a loose pair of leather pants-might Roxas dare say Sora looks incredibly kinky like that? He was also surprise to several empty rice bowls on the desk. He counted seven.

Exactly how can a scrawny boy like Sora fit all that food in?

"You lose calories every time you smile and laugh," Sora responded, grinning. "That's what my mom said." That or he has great metabolism.

"Smart mother," Roxas commented. "Though…I wonder how would she react when she finds out her son is with a vampire." Sora shrugged.

"She'll probably throw a fit that I never told her…then hug you to oblivion," Sora responded. Roxas blinked.

"Hug? No cross, holy water, or the bible?" Roxas asked. Sora shrugged. "Not even a piece of garlic? Not even a 'Be gone demon!'"

"Hey, Kairi and I don't mind, what makes you think my mom would? She'll think it's cute or something…" Sora responded. Roxas shrugged.

"Not many humans help us since we drink blood," Roxas sighed. "I met some decent people who managed to help me escape the killings. I've protected other humans before only a few times before I leave them to their normal lives again…"

"But you never had anybody else to help you besides Namine?" Sora asked.

"I do have other friends besides Namine, we just meet whenever one of us are in trouble," Roxas responded. "There's a demon warlock who takes a form of a duck…don't ask, a dog demon, an incubus and his lover who's a storm demon, a werecat, there's a sorceress, and a warrior demon who's an ex-bodyguard of the seven sins themselves." He smiled proudly when he finished while Sora stared at Roxas as if he had three heads.

"Where are they now?" Sora asked. Roxas shrugged.

"It's usually Namine who keeps in touch with them," Roxas responded simply. "They're scattered all over the world so I wouldn't really know. Last time we got together was before World War II, they wanted to ski down Mt. Everest." A scowl formed on Roxas' face, remembering a certain incident and muttered something that sounded like "…Stupid Donald chasing me down with an avalanche…"

"It didn't go so well?" Sora asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Let's just say I'm never going to that mountain ever again," Roxas responded with a growl.

"Not even if I ask you to come with me?" Sora asked sweetly.

"Not even if you ask me," Roxas responded. Inwardly he grimaced when Sora pulled out his puppy eyes…again. "For an innocent guy, you're really not so innocent." Sora walked over to the bed and sat next to Roxas.

"So…will you?" Sora asked and soon yelped when Roxas tugged the boy close to him for a kiss. Roxas broke the kiss a minute later and Sora grinned sheepishly. "So, is that a yes?" he asked.

"I'll think about out it," Roxas responded while holding Sora close from behind, allowing Sora to lean on him.

"Jerk," Sora grumbles.

"Haha, you don't mean that," Roxas responded. He suddenly felt Sora's body stiffen. "Sora, what's wrong?" Sora turns to Roxas with sad eyes.

"I can't feel your heart," Sora responded, placing a hand over Roxas' chest. Roxas frowned.

"I'm dead, Sora," Roxas responded. "Don't you remember?"

"But, you're-"

"Among the living?" Roxas asked. "Vampires are the living dead. I don't have a pulse, heartbeat and my soul which is why I want to ask you something." Sora looked up to Roxas with curiousity and spellbound to the vampire. Roxas could hear Sora's heart beating faster each passing seconds. It looked like those sappy scenes from the movies but this is way better than the movies in Roxas' taste.

"What is it, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Will you-" he didn't get a chance to finish when Namine popped into the room and waved at them.

"Hiya!" she announced cheerfully, scaring the wits out of the two spellbound boys. Roxas growled, mentally swearing he'll get back at Namine someday but his anger quickly faded when he saw Namine looking a bit burnt and tired. He never saw Namine tired unless she used a huge chunk of magic.

"What the hell happened to you!?" he cried, worried. Namine grinned.

"A fight," she said. "Of course, I blew up the club in the process-"

"WHAT!?"

"-But I did get some information about the cult from one of the member who tried to assassinate me," Namine finished after she silenced Roxas' mouth again before he could react. Namine turned to Sora, ignoring Roxas while the vampire threw a silent tantrum, cursing Namine. "So, feeling better Sora?" she asked. Sora nodded dumbly.

"What did you do to Roxas?" he asked, pointing at the fuming vampire. If looks can kill, Namine would have died a hundred times over.

"Oh, easy," she said. "It's a silence skill elves learned at a young age." Sora watch Roxas search through the desk drawers for pencil and paper and the vampire scribble a question down in huge words:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CLUB IS DESTROYED!?" With a wave of her hand, Namine cancelled out the spell.

"Gee…I just came back from a fight and all you care about is the club? Glad you care about me that much…and about that…I threw a thunder bolt at the kitchen and I remember seeing flames before I got out." Namine nodded. "The assassin that tried to kill me was very vain; he blabbed everything out for me."

"…Spill," Roxas responded, sitting next Sora. Both of them were ready to listen for what the elf is ready to say.

"Well, the group was founded by a demon god- AKA their superior- to plunge the world in darkness approximately three or four thousand years ago with selected followers. There were originally thirteen members including him, and the twelve were ruthless and the best killing machines any evil leaders would want. Then…"

"Then…?" Sora and Roxas repeated, Namine noted they sound so adorable doing that.

"Then…that pervert, said before the darkness took over the world, somehow a 'Child of Light carrying a sword of both powers' came and kicked the god's ass and sealed him away from the darkness."

"Both powers?" Sora repeated.

"As in Light and Darkness?" Roxas asked. "That's completely impossible. I never heard of a sword with that kind of property."

"Hey, I'm older than you and I would have expected to know about that too," Namine grumbled. "All records of that war seemed to have vanished from existence. So I can't do any research about it but all I know for sure is that they're attempting to resurrect the god. They have a Gaki, Wind Demon, Yeren –they're called 'Wild Men' in translation but I guess it's the cult's mad scientist or something-, an ogre, Kitsune, werewolf, water nix, a crossroad demon- they're a bitch to handle, and a siren." Sora winced at the last word. "It's odd," Namine continued. "The group is consisted with thirteen people and this group has eleven only-"

"The eleventh member is a vampire," Roxas responded bitterly. "That makes twelve and they want me to be their thirteenth member."

"Why the hell would they want two vampires when they already got one?" Namine demanded. She did not need to read Roxas' aura to see his hatred and anger.

"Because that vampire was the one who turned me," Roxas responded darkly.

Silence reigned in the room.

"How did you know?" Namine finally asked, talking about the monster that sired Roxas has always been a touchy topic to talk about.

"I…had a vision," Roxas responded. "He came talking to me, mocking me just like he use to do when he had me under his care. Is it even possible for him to get into my dreams?"

"Well…he's the one gave you this undead life," Namine began. "He gave you his blood to do so…so I guess it's a possibility for him to do so."

"Roxas…" Sora called, gripping onto one of Roxas' hand, he was afraid. Roxas gripped back.

"Don't worry, Sora," Roxas said, as if reading the brunet's mind. "I'm still here, aren't I? There's no way they're taking me away and I'm not going to let them touch you," Namine sat next to Sora and elbow the brunet gently. _"Never again…" _he finished mentally.

"Did you ask him yet?" she asked. Sora blushed lightly before shaking his head. Roxas looked at them, obviously lost.

"Ask me about what?" he questioned. Namine nudged Sora.

"Not now," Sora said. Namine rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers. Almost instantly, Sora's entire body turned to Roxas.

"I really, really like you since the day I met you," Sora blabbed all of a sudden. "I like the your personality, your smiles, your laughter and who you are. And your kisses too, they're passionate and lovely." Namine was struggling to keep her laughter in.

"You can stop now," Roxas said, feeling bubbly in the inside yet disturbed at the same time. It was a bit surreal to see Sora all of a sudden blab out something like that.

"I'm trying," Sora gritted between his teeth before he started to blab again. "But Namine has been giving me advices and told me about demon mating-" Roxas shot Namine a glare and the elf just look back innocently. "-And lately I don't think I just like you, Roxas. I really, really love you and I want to be your mate and make love with you- NAMINE!" Sora roared, turning a deep shade of red while the elf burst into laughter at Sora's last words. She was practically rolling on the ground, her side aching like there's no tomorrow. Roxas was basically speechless with a shock look on his face.

"'Make love'….Haha! Priceless!" Namine laughed. "Who would have thought my Truth Spell is that effective!!!"

"You made me say that," Sora accused. "I'm not ready yet for se-oph!" His breathe left his lungs when Roxas tackled him, pulling Sora to a breathless kiss. Roxas finally pulled away, grinning and laughing, throwing the teen off. "What?" It took Roxas a few moments to calm down and talk.

"I was about to confess until someone-" Roxas gave the laughing elf another glare before turning back to Sora. "-Popped in here unannounced." Sora felt his heart skipped a beat and a slowly a smile appeared on his face.

"So…is that a yes?" Roxas laughed before giving Sora a light kiss.

"What do you think?" Roxas responded, grinning like there's no tomorrow. "You'll make me the happiest vampire on Earth and I love you too, Sora." Roxas whisper huskily, kissing Sora passionately now. For the first time in centuries, Roxas felt so alive in his undead life.

"Do the ritual now or later?" Sora asked between kisses. Roxas was so lucky he didn't need to breathe. Roxas broke away looking back Sora with worry eyes.

"I want you to make sure if you're really positive about this Sora," Roxas asked. "I'm pretty sure Namine told you if you have any doubt in your heart…"

"I know," Sora said. "But I love you so much Roxas." It's so cliché but it didn't sound so clichéd when Sora says it. Roxas turned to Namine, her composure reading she already knows what he wants.

"I'll set the ritual up," she said. "Let me just get the book and knife- and you guys better keep it clean. I don't want to teleport back in and see you guys naked. I'll be blind for the rest of my immortal life."

"Then go get the ritual ready," Roxas ordered, Namine gave him a mock salute before vanishing again out of sight. Sora fidget unconsciously shifted his weight when he's nervous. "What's the matter, Sora?" Roxas asked. "Are you having doubts about this?" Sora shook his head.

"I just wonder how the ritual would be like," Sora responded. Roxas grimaced a little.

"Namine is going to help us to do the ritual," Roxas responded. "Well, the chanting part since she knows the words…"

"Namine said something about me not turning into a vampire," Sora began. "What will happen to me?" Roxas had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I have no idea what happens to you Sora," Roxas responded. "The ritual is also magic related- let magic be like science, you have a completely different factor and you get something completely different, right?" Sora nodded. "Who knows what will the outcome will be, Sora." Roxas said, giving Sora a reassuring hug. "But I know you'll be beautiful after all of this." Sora blushed. Namine reappeared with two knives and a heavy textbook that look ages old.

"Sorry I took so long, that book was buried at the back with my other books," she said. "Anyway, get your butts off of the bed and stand in front of me." She ordered. The two did as told and Namine handed them each a knife. "Roxas, control yourself here but I need you two cut a small wound and drink a small amount of blood of each other. I'll say the chant and we're done."

"It sounds so easy," Sora said.

"It's a human nature to do complex things," Namine explained. "Our just love to keep things simple."

"Oh."

Roxas hissed in pain as he slit a shallow cut across his flesh allowing his blood to well up. Sora looked at his knife before bracing himself to do the same thing his wrist. As human blood surfaced, Roxas held his breathe as he caught a whiff of Sora's blood. It smells so sweet; he could just drain Sora dry...he quickly banished those thoughts back as he leaned over and licked the red liquid slowly and delicately, savoring the taste knowing this is the only time he'll ever drink from Sora. It tasted so sweet, it tasted light and fluffy making him a bit giddy, and he regretted not drinking the bottle of blood last night. To keep whatever that's left of his sanity, he pulled away and retracts his growing fangs so Sora didn't notice. He was pretty sure Namine did, she always know how he feels. Sora swallowed his fear before leaning forward and did the same. Roxas' blood tasted bitter and thick- something he half expected.

"I call forth all the magic that exist in this universe," Namine chanted as green magic swirled around the two boys. "Now that they have tasted each other's essence, allow them to be one and let it be as they will across all boundaries and time itself." The magic sprang to life, swirled around Sora and he gasped at the incredible rush of emotion and a feeling boundless knowledge enters him. Then he felt dizzy and light, the darkness claimed his mind before his body fell to the floor.

"Sora!" Roxas cried, before he could take a step, his body shut down on him and he too lie on floor with the most uncomfortable position anybody could be in, his right arm looked dislocated. Namine looked down at those two bodies, blinking, before her face turn to a scowl.

"Next time, I'm never doing another demon ritual," she grumbled to herself, placing the book on the desk and carry the two boys to the bed. "Now that you're mates, there's no way anybody can break you two apart." She gave the two lovers a small smile and watch Sora unconsciously hug Roxas, murmuring something under his breath. She turned around and stretched her limbs. "Now that I have some newly weds in my house, it's time to round up everybody for a happy reunion!" she vanished out of sight, leaving the mates alone in their sleep.

--------------------------

Date Began: June 24, 2007

Date End: July 2, 2007

Author's Rambling: Hello again, sorry I'm a bit behind schedule on updating but I got side-tracked with my band rehearsal and Anime Expo on Saturday. So it was a pretty busy week for me and my mind died sometime during the week so I didn't finish this chapter until today.

Sora and Roxas finally mated. Yay!


	11. Free Only to Be Capture Again

Chapter 10

Sora woke up groggily and found himself sitting in front of the car seat and the ever so familiar surrounding.

"You're awake, Sora," the driver called. Fear and hope cause the boy's muscle to tense. He turned to the side and he felt his heart stopped.

"D-Dad?" Sora called. Yashiro Hikari, Sora's father sat on the driver's seat steering the car with ease. This can't be, this has to be a dream.

_/Well, it is,/_ a voice called from the backseat. Sora turned to see Roxas sitting on the back, looking out at the window.

"Roxas?" Sora whisper.

"Is something the matter, Sora?" Yashiro called, looking at the mirror to see no one there.

_/Talk to me through your mind/ _Roxas said, no moving his lips at all. Sora finally notices Roxas' voice is echoing through his mind. _/Look forward, Sora. This is just a memory./_

The memory of the day his father died.

_/Why this memory?/_ Sora asked. Roxas didn't respond. He didn't have the answer for that.

"Did you have a fun time at the baseball game today?" Yashiro asked. Sora looked up and smiled bitterly, remembering this day all to well.

"It was great dad!" Sora exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "I can't wait to go again soon." He never did go the ball game after that day...

_/Sora…/_ Roxas' eyes grew worry. He looked away; he too, knew what was going to happen next.

_/I'll be all right…/_ Sora responded, but Roxas could see the unshed tears on the brunet's eyes.

"How about next year?" Yashiro asked not noticing his son's tears. "And next time, let's try and bring your friend Riku along. He's coming back from Tokyo next year, right?" Sora nodded in response.

"He told me he bringing back lots of souvenirs back." Sora responded, his father didn't notice his son's voice cracked. "I wonder if he's gotten taller."

_/You're not all right, Sora/_ Roxas said. The brunet didn't turn around to look at Roxas this time. The car drove uphill and from above, a car was heading downhill uncontrolled and it was heading straight for them.

"Dad!" Sora cried, pointing at the wild car. They're going to die again.

_/This is a memory, Sora/_ Roxas tried to reassure the boy_. /You won't die!/_ Yashiro tried to steer the car away but the other car was coming down to fast. Sora closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, he heard his father tell him to calm down…

…Then there was nothing.

_/Open your eyes/_ Roxas' voice called out again. Sora slowly did as told; he was no longer in the car anymore, no longer with his dad. Instead, Roxas stood before him, his mouth not moving once again. _/Feeling better now?/_ Sora began to cry.

_/Dad…he was there…/_ Sora sobbed. _/He died on impact./_

_/I'm sorry to hear that…/_ Roxas said, hugging the boy. _/But you still have to understand, that's the past, wounds of loss and pain heal slowly./_

_/What about you?/_ Sora asked. _/Don't you miss your family?/ _

_/I miss them a lot, Sora./_ Roxas admitted. _/But I can't turn back the hands of time, Sora. Nobody can and should. It alters everybody's destiny and fate./_

_/Like what?/_ Sora asked bitterly, tears wouldn't stop flowing down his face. The even of the crash played in his head over and over again, like a repeating movie in his mind.

_/If I had died with my family, I would have never met you./_ Roxas responded, hugging Sora tighter. In the back of Sora's mind, he felt Roxas' presence banishing the pain away from his mind and was replaced by love and warmth.

_/I-I'm sorry…for being like this; for being weak./_ Sora apologized.

_/Weak or strong…no matter how much you change after this, I'll always love you/_ Roxas reassured. _/Our bond means we're connected together. I will always be there for you and you for me. Nothing can separate us, that is the meaning of the bond./_ The tears slowly stopped and Sora finally opened his eyes to look up Roxas with hope and love for the vampire. Roxas gave the boy gentle kisses and his mind strengthen the love with Sora causing the boy to finally relax and accept the kisses.

_/Thank you for everything, Roxas/_ Sora thought. He felt a rush of love from the vampire.

_/My beloved angel…/ _Roxas responded.

Their minds connected, overlapping and weaving together like a tapestry, joining the world light and darkness together, creating a perfect pattern for the both of them.

Together forever.

/-----------------------------/

Roxas groggily woke, feeling his body lagging and tired. He knew that it has to be the lack of blood coursing through his body but he didn't feel thirsty for once. He was unbelievably happy, and he pretty sure he's still giddy from Sora's blood.

Speaking of which…

_/Sora, wake up./_ Roxas mentally nudged his mate.

"Five more minutes, mom…" Sora mumbled back. Roxas felt annoyance from Sora but he continued to annoy him.

_/Sora…don't make me throw cold water on you./_ Roxas threaten. Suddenly awake, Sora sat up and glared at Roxas, pouting slightly.

"You wouldn't dare," Sora hissed.

"Have done it several times in the past," Roxas said. Sora caught an image of the vampire in his mind pouring cold ice water at a sleeping duck and ran out of the room before he got struck by lighting.

"…When did that happen?" Sora asked, he was still half wondering how did that image pop up in the first.

_/Oh…some time in our last reunion./_ Roxas' voice echoed in Sora's mind. _/That and you noticed my mouth isn't moving, right?/_ Sora was fully awake now, realizing he could feel the vampire's amusement.

_/Are…we talking through our minds just like the dream?/_ Sora asked, wondering if he was still dreaming.

_/This is not a dream, Sora/_ A rush of excitement and happiness poured into Roxas' mind. _/I guess the bond created a link for us to com-MU-mmm./_ For the first time, Sora pounced the vampire and kissed him breathless. Of course, with the bed being a bit too small, Sora knocked them both out of the bed and on the floor.

_/Awesome!/_ Sora giggled happily. Roxas shrugged at Sora's sudden moment wanting to kiss- usually it was he who starts the kissing but not that he mind right now. Sora was so happy and extremely giddy from excitement. Roxas wrapped his arms around and kissed back, their tongues fighting for dominance. This went on for a while until they heard voices from the direction of the door. Roxas and Sora stopped for a moment and looked at each other for a moment, their lips still touching together. They glanced at the door to see a small opening and voices coming from the outside.

"Hey, they're up…"

"Quiet! I still have a migraine from my spell!"

"Gwarsh, are you all right?"

"You're making too much racket."

"…Roxas is a lucky vampire…"

"I'd say."

"Oh, I'm not good enough for you?" Annoyance crept on Roxas' face and he finally broke the kiss and his attention on the door.

"Stop gossiping and yes, you guys may enter the room," Roxas called. He sounded annoyed. There was silence before the door swung all the way open and a black blur tackled Roxas away from Sora, slamming the vampire to the closest wall.

It was an oversized Black Panther purring and nuzzling Roxas like a newborn kitty, desperate for attention.

"Yuffie!" Roxas cried, growling slightly. "Get off of me!" The panther glowed lightly before it was by a girl appearing about Sora's age albeit older wearing a black tank top, shorts and laced boots. She was hugging Sora's mate and the brunet couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

_/Jealousy is a sin you know./_ Roxas said in a sing-song voice. Sora glared at the vampire who was still attempting to push the girl off.

"Get off of Roxas, Yuffie," a male voice ordered. Sora turned back to the doorway to see a group of people of all shapes, sizes…claws, beaks and feathers?

You don't see that everyday.

Yuffie got off of Roxas allowing the vampire to help his awed mate off the ground.

"Sora, say hello to friends," Roxas introduced. "That's Donald, Goofy, Zack, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa. Guys, this is Sora Hikari, my mate."

"Nice to meetcha," Yuffie greeted, "The Great Ninja Yuffie from England, at your service."

_/…Aren't ninjas suppose to originate from Japan?/_ Sora asked.

_/She was born from Japan and later moved to England after she was turned to join her pack./_ Roxas responded. There was a series of congratulations from the group before the girls dragged Sora away leaving Roxas with the guys.

"So the lone vampire finally mated," the incubus, Zack said, messing with Roxas' hair. "So how does it feel to mated?"

"How do you think I feel?" Roxas responded, annoyed. He hated when people ruffle his hair.

"Aww…lighten up, pal," Zack teased. "We're just all glad you finally found someone to care for, kiddo." Roxas didn't mind the 'kiddo' comment. Compare to most of his friends, they're between three hundred to a thousand years older than him. "At least you're not as thick-headed as Cloud or me, it took them almost half a century to realize we were in love." Zack didn't need to turn around to know his mate glaring daggers at him. He also know he'll have a sexless week starting tonight.

"Anyways!" Donald began, he handed Roxas two neatly wrapped gifts to the vampire. "Here's a mating gift for you and Sora."

"Thanks Donald," Roxas said, a bit happier.

"And don't you dare toss them aside," Donald warned. "Or I'm going to strike you down with lighting again."

"Don't worry about it," Roxas said with a weary smile.

"Roxas," Zack called from behind, Roxas turned around and barely caught the flying sword Zack tossed at him. Roxas caught it just in time before the blade. "A gift from Cloud and I, it's a rare one of a kind."

"Yeah, I can see that," Roxas said as he examined the blade. The blade was a deep black, indicating it was literally made from hell with its handle decorated with blood red color gems that looked like eyes. "Thanks guys."

"So tell us how your mate got you whipped in a short amount of time," Zack asked. Roxas glared at the incubus again.

"Sora didn't-"

"ROXAS!" Sora screamed bloody-murder. Roxas immediately reacted, running towards the cry of his mate, rushing downstairs…and stopped at the bottom of the stairs with a sudden screech and Zack snickered. The girls did a good job playing dress-up with Sora.

Sora…in a waitress outfit with stockings and shoes…though the stocking help bring out Sora's legs. Roxas couldn't decide what to do: Laugh or Nosebleed? Can vampires have nosebleeds?

Sensing Roxas' indecision Sora pouted.

"Help me!" he demanded. Roxas gave Sora suggestions how he could help Sora and the brunet frowned. "Not that way!" From the stairs, the male demons stifled their snickers while Zack spoke out cheerfully.

"Now that we have a waitress, who wants shake?"

/----------------------------------------/

"Freedom!" Sora laughed happily as he stood on the roof and look up at the stars happily and breathed in the fresh night air. It took them forever to get out of Namine's house since the girls got clingy with Sora trying to make the poor brunet try on more dresses and the guys got a hold of Roxas was forced to be the judge of the drinking contest among the others. Tifa joined and single-handedly won the guys at their own game. "We're finally out of that evil room." Roxas stood next to Sora, making sure the brunet doesn't slip or fall.

"Evil because the girls were playing dress up with you?" Roxas grinned. Sora playfully stuck out his tongue.

_/I just hate staying in one place,/_ Sora pouting slightly.

"It wasn't all that bad, Sora," Roxas said. "Try staying in a rocking boat for four months heading towards the 'New World.'" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"…You didn't drink for four months?" he asked. Somehow, almost talking about Roxas' thirst seemed a bit easier.

"I had to drink the people that died along the way," Roxas responded, remembering the bad blood he had to drink. "Like the history books said, the food shortage caused many to starved. It was easier to drink in there and tossing the body overboard without people getting suspicious. They didn't care for the guys who died moments later…"

"Will you ever drink my blood?" Sora asked. A moment of silence before Roxas shrugged.

"I'll only drink your blood…if you want me to," Roxas responded in all honesty. There was silence again, and Sora spoke again, changing the subject.

"I wonder what happens after the mating," he said. "Will I change into something different?"

"There's no way that will happen," Roxas reassured. "The ritual will change you in some way but it won't change you something or someone bad."

"Promise?" Sora asked.

"Promise," Roxas said. Sora meeped when Roxas pulled him close for body contact with a predatory look in his eyes. "And now to seal the deal." Their lips met before Sora could protest, their tongues tangle and danced. Roxas wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, carefully not letting the boy lose balance. Sora pulled back, his face flushed and red. It was from embarrassment and enjoyment, Roxas grinned. He was always gifted on killing the tension.

"Somebody will see us," Sora said, gasping for air.

"Nobody's going to look up from the streets to see two boys making out now," Roxas said, brushing his lips against Sora's. _/Not unless they want to see some action later on./_ Sora blushed furiously, catching an image going through his mind with Roxas and him in a really intimate position…he pulled away again, panting for air and glaring at the vampire.

"I'm not having sex with you," Sora insisted. "You're old, you should be able to control your hormones!"

"Correction," Roxas began. "I'm stuck in a body of a eighteen year-old with now awaken raging hormones all thanks to you, with fangs, a crazy demon in my head craving for blood included… and I know your body is just begging for me to take you. Plus, I haven't had sex for a really long, long time," He sealed his lips with Sora's again and his tongue exploring the mouth of the boy he loves so dearly. Sora gave in and moaned, there's no point on stopping the vampire since Roxas is clearly stronger than him. Plus, Roxas is a really, really good kisser.

"Oh, get a room!" Namine's male neighbor cried when he saw the two boys kissed across from him. They broke the kiss and turned away, embarrassed. He yelled out obscenities and how horrible society is.

"Okay, that was embarrassing," Sora said, scratching the back of his neck. Roxas grinned.

"But you enjoyed it anyway."

"Oh be quiet, you," Sora said, playing hitting the vampire playfully on shoulder. Roxas laughed before giving Sora a chaste kiss on the lips and they both climbed down the roof.

"Come on, Sora. Let's go." Roxas said, pulling Sora away from Namine's home where the vampire's friends are having fun.

"Go where?" Sora asked. The vampire ruffled his hair, making it even messier before continuing down the road.

"Go back to your home," Roxas responded, purring. "I did promise your mom to make more cookies if I recall." Sora's eyes brighten and his embarrassment was soon forgotten.

"Yay! Cookies!" he cried, running down the streets. Roxas chuckled before following Sora close behind.

/---------------------------------------/

Seiya was a stupid woman. She is wise beyond her years despite of the fact of her immaturity at times.

The fact that Riku and Kairi just barged in to her work today and literally dragged her away from the awaiting customers. She wasn't surprise if the people reported her to the police saying two unidentified teens just whisk her off and placed her under house arrest.

In her own house, by two teenagers…and one of them is her own daughter.

Kairi is so grounded after this.

Then there was a knock on the door and Riku snapped his head snapped full attention to the door. Kairi looked a bit jumpy and nervous.

Seiya concluded Riku and Kairi have lost it.

"Kairi? Are you there?" Sora's voice called from the other side of the door. Her son is here…Seiya is saved!

Yet, Riku still acted paranoid and held what looked like a small dagger close to him as he stood in front of the door deciding whether or not he should open or not.

"Sora, is that you?" Riku called.

"Of course it's me, Riku," Sora responded from the other side. "Come on, Riku, I'm cold and hungry and no, Roxas. I'm not going to kiss until after I eat."

"And risk getting killed by Mr. Silver?" Roxas said. "No thanks. Either he open the door right now or we're going through your window." Reluctantly, Riku opened the door and allow the two in. Seiya quickly welcomed Sora and Roxas with a bone-crushing hug.

"Where were you two?" she demanded.

"Somewhere locked up," Roxas responded. "Sorry, Seiya. I'm afraid there was no action between us except whole lot of kissing." Sora pouted immediately.

_/You make it sound like it was a bad thing./ _Sora glared. Roxas just smiled back at Sora innocently. Seiya didn't notice the difference between the boys and made her way towards the kitchen.

"I'll get dinner ready," she called before starting up the stove. No sooner than three seconds later, Kairi ran up to Roxas and Sora, giving them a hug.

"Thank god you guys came back," she said. "Do you know how hard it was to contain mom in this house?"

_/Somehow I don't want to know…/ _Roxas commented.

_/You'll never want to know…trust me./ _Sora grimaced.

_/Oh, did I ever mentioned Riku is a Demon Hunter?/  
_

_/Riku's a what!?/_ Sora cried. Kairi pulled back for the vampire and her brother to breathe- not that Roxas need to breathe.

"So what happened between you two?" Riku asked, curious and eyeing Roxas with a dangerous look.

"Nothing!" Sora responded cheerfully. "All we did for the last two day was chatting."

"…Just chatting?" Kairi asked suspicious. Roxas grinned slyly.

"Maybe some tickling…rough kissing…and a brunet walking around the room naked," Riku and Kairi turned to the blushing Sora.

"He wouldn't give me any clean clothes after my shower," Sora accused.

"Told ya you had to work for it," Roxas said, giving a quick side-glance towards the clock. "Say, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to skip dinner and head out to check out the town now. If you want answers, ask Sora."

"Roxas…" Sora whined. /_So soon?/_

_/I need to check the town in signs for 'them.'/_ Roxas said.

"…All right?" Sora finally agreed. Roxas bowed deeply for Kairi and Riku.

"Love to stay and stay for dinner, but your mom is going to be suspicious if I just drank water throughout dinner," Roxas flashed a grin. "I'll be back soon to check up with you guys again. Bye!" Roxas turned to Sora and his grin seemed to have widen a bit more.

"What-" Roxas gave Sora a kiss in front of the two shocking Sora's silver-haired friend and his blushing sister before rushing out the door, leaving a stupor brunet.

It took Sora five minutes to remember something.

_/You forgot to make the lemon cookies!!!/ _

/-------------------------------------/

The next day, Roxas stayed with at Namine's while Sora, Seiya called in sick to have a soap opera marathon that she has wanted since forever, Riku and Kairi went to school. News spread fast about the murder and rumors of monsters roaming around the streets in the night. Everybody was talking about it, except the trio. They already know…but right now they're bored as hell. Especially Sora.

_/Roxas…what are you doing?/_ Sora asked, sensing anger and a bruised ego from the vampire.

_/Playing thirteen with my friends/ _Roxas responded. _/It's a card game that they're teaching me right now, and I'm pretty sure Donald and Aerith is messing around with the cards again with their magic./ _

_/You're just a sore loser in gambling…/ _Sora snickered.

_/My own mate calling me a loser…I feel so betrayed, Sora,/ _Roxas said in a hurt tone.

_/You don't feel hurt…/_ Sora pointed out the all too obvious.

_/It's called sarcasm,/_ Roxas informed. _/You should try that sometimes./_ He felt Sora pouting.

_/So, are you going to come here later on?/_ Sora asked.

_/Of course I am going to come over,/_ Roxas said._ /It wouldn't be nice if I forget to give you a good night kiss later on./ _Sora blushed.

_/No, Sora./_ Roxas said in a teasing voice. _/I'm just going to give you an innocent kiss, nothing bruising. Pervert./_ Sora blushed and returned to his work, ignoring the teasing vampire's voice for the rest of the school hour.

-------------------------------

The moment the sun set, Roxas made his way out of the city along with Namine while everybody else stay at the elf's home having another drinking contest to defeat Tifa on her own game. One thing's for sure, Namine is not going to be please with the beer bottles lying on the floor by the time she comes back.

"It's so good with everybody together again are back together again," Namine chirped. Roxas nodded.

"I'm actually kind of happy they came," Roxas said. "Thanks for inviting them over, Namine." Namine looked a bit unnerved, Roxas was hardly this nice. She theorized that the mating may of have a good influence on the vampire somehow. "What is it, Namine?" Roxas asked, looking up after noticing she was looking at him thoughtfully. Namine quickly shook her head and flashed a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said. "Why would there be a problem?"

"You just keep on looking at me," Roxas said. "You looked a bit troubled, that's all."

"Nothing's wrong with me," Namine said. "Just thinking what's going to happen about the club and what I'm going to do now."

"Look for another job," Roxas said. "I'm sure there's another club around Osaka who's just desperate to hire a beautiful elf like you." Namine smiled.

"Thanks, pal," she said, ruffling the vampire's hair. Suddenly, Roxas' mood turned soured.

"Why do you guys like touching my hair?" he asked.

"It's fluffy," Namine said. "I still can't believe your hair is naturally spiky and up. I mean-come on, there no way-" she was cut off when someone tackled her down and several feet away from where she once stood.

"Remember me?" Marluxia asked Namine.

"Pervert!" Namine screamed.

"Namine!" Roxas cried, jumping to her aid but was soon tackled as well by a large animal.

Werewolf.

Roxas hissed back at the over grown mutt when the dog took a large bite on his shoulder. Roxas prayed that he doesn't turn into some kind of blood-sucking rabid wolf, he was pretty it wouldn't help the society much. Blood was oozing out of his wound making the vampire dizzy.

"Back off, mutt!" Roxas cried, pushing the wolf off of him with all his might, he got back up and face the wolf with a ready stance. His vision got fuzzy and he didn't have time to react on the spell striking his back, knocking him out cold. He fell forward and down into a portal that opened up on the ground, absorbing him in and the werewolf jumping in after that.

"Get off!" Namine screamed, shocking Marluxia away with lighting, blowing the pervert away from her. She got up and tried to follow Roxas but the portal was already gone. "Bastards!" she screamed. Marluxia was already disappeared as well so she can't interrogate him. Roxas and her have forgotten today was the fourth day. She quickly casted a spell to Sora's room; without a doubt, Sora must have felt Roxas' pain and Sora would have to feel the pain. Right now her priority is Sora; she'll have to track Roxas down after checking up with the vampire's mate.

She just hoped it was nothing serious.

/-------------------------------/

Date began: July 2, 2007

Date complete: July 9, 2007

Author's Rambling: I felt like rushing on this chapter since I have a lot of history homework to do. Sorry for the trouble.

Another thing, what the hell is up with the profiles? Why aren't the stories sorted on date published? I demand an answer.


	12. Spellbound

Chapter 11

It was a lot worse than Namine thought. The moment she appeared in Sora's room, the brunet was already screaming and thrashing in Riku's arms. One hand clamped over his mouth and the other wrapped around his waist so Sora could do the least amount of damage to himself. Kairi was trying to reason with her brother

"Calm down, Sora," she begged. "What's the matter? Please…stop this already."

Sora didn't respond, or rather he couldn't respond. His eyes were dilated and blank; he just stared blankly at nothing. Roxas was being tortured; he couldn't hold back the pain to save Sora the suffering.

It would be a miracle if Sora remains sane after this.

"Sleep," Namine commanded. It was a good thing the boy didn't develop some sort of magic resistance through the demon ritual. In an instant, Sora stopped struggling and fell asleep in Riku's arms. The elf raised her hand in defense almost immediately when she was facing a gun aimed right at her.

"Riku!" Kairi cried.

"Easy there, hunter," Namine try to reason. "I'm a friend of Roxas. The name's Namine."

"How can we be so sure you're not an enemy?" Riku questioned.

"She's been to our house before, Riku," Kairi explained. "I've meet her with mom. She's all right." Riku gave Namine a cold glare before putting his gun down and placed the unconscious brunet on the bed, Namine sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kairi," she said with gratitude. "But right now, I want to know when did Sora started screaming." Kairi looked down at her twin brother.

"About…three minutes ago," she responded. "Do you know what happened?" Namine scratched the back of head and sighed.

"I guess Sora didn't tell you then," she muttered. She looked up to Riku and Kairi with a serious look. "Look, don't be mad but yesterday, Sora and Roxas agreed on doing the demon-human ritual and now they're bonded together. Almost like a married couples but they're mated forever." She turned to the sleeping brunet that had a twisted and painful look on his face. "Just several minutes ago, Roxas was attacked by the cult just moments ago and was kidnapped."

"So…Sora was screaming because Roxas was in pain?" Kairi said, processing everything Namine have just said.

"Fraid so," Namine responded.

"But why would Sora do such a thing?" Riku asked. "Isn't it a bit too rash? The ritual and all?" Namine sighed.

"You're very dense when it comes to love, aren't you?" Namine asked.

"…"

"Humans…" Namine sighed, rolling her eyes. "Love is a boundless and pure emotions. Yet it takes a guy forever to understand that."

"Rather dense, no?" Kairi responded. Riku dramatically threw his hands up in the air. They were practically talking in front of him.

"I'm not deaf, you know!"

"But enough of that," Namine said, she got a piece of paper and wrote down her number and gave it to Kairi; she ignored Riku completely. "Here's my phone number, I need you to call my friends to come over. Tell them it's from me and it's an emergency. And, uh-"

"-Riku," Riku introduced.

"Right, Riku," Namine said, memorizing the boy's name. "If you don't mind, why don't you go back home and pick up some of your favorite weapons to bring later on."

"What for?" Kairi asked.

"We're going to rescue Roxas, of course," Namine responded. "Humans can't handle pain like –we- do," she emphasized 'we' for her and her friends. "If Roxas is in pain then he's in one hell of a torture. Plus, if that continues, Sora might not come out of it sane." Kairi paled.

"What are you going to do?" Riku asked. He didn't want to admit the elf is right. Namine rolled here eyes, annoyed at the hunter's pride.

"I'm going to soul search for Roxas, dummy," Namine responded. "Sora is more in tuned with Roxas since they're sharing a close bond together." She clapped her hands and shooed the two teenagers out. "Now let me work in peace." She closed and locked the door behind her before turning her attention on the sleeping Sora on the bed who looks like he's suffering from a nightmare. She flexed her fingers before picking up one random shirt from Sora's closet and draw blood from her finger and began drawing a circle on the shirt. She knew without a doubt, this was going to take a while before she could find Roxas.

/----------------------------------------/

Roxas could smell the blood all over the place even without opening his eyes. Wherever he is, the whole place seems to be soaked with blood. It not helping him since he hasn't drank blood for almost a week and he had completely forgotten to drink at Namine's too. And that bloody werewolf took almost all of his blood…God he was such an idiot. With the lack of blood, he was vulnerable to an attack. He could hurt somebody he cares later on and regret it.

"Wake up, Roxas," an all too familiar voice called out to the blond. Roxas would like to go back to sleep but hate took over immediately and he didn't want to look weak in front of _him_. "Ah, I see my servant wake up at the sound of my voice."

"Axel…" Roxas bared his fangs. He didn't try to jump his master; he was too weak and he sensed some kind of barrier in front of him. What did they expect him to do? Crawl out of this godforsaken place? That would be a good idea but he could barely move!

"Still restless I see…and it's only been two days since I last saw you," his red-haired master smirked. His green eyes danced with those lustful gazes. Roxas remembered them very well.

"Go fuck yourself. You have a left hand to help you," Roxas snarled.

"And the hate I remember all too dearly," Axel added, ignoring Roxas' last comment. "How are you doing with the mortal? Have you fucked his brains out?"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas growled, his anger already getting the better of him. He struggled to get up and fell back to the ground. _Too weak_. "You have no right to speak of Sora like that."

"The mortal you mated?" Axel said, with a dangerous tone in his voice. Roxas almost mused it sounded like jealousy. "I told you before, Roxas. You shouldn't get yourself involved with mortals, especially getting yourself mated with one."

"I'm don't take orders from you, monster," Roxas spat. "Fledgling or not, my real family died in the town you slaughtered centuries ago and I'm bound to Sora, not you or anybody else!" Axel sighed and muttered something under his breath even Roxas couldn't hear at all.

"You know, Roxas," Axel began, walking towards the nearest desk. "I was going to ask you generously to allow you, you know but I guess that's not going to happen." Roxas snorted.

"Last time you gave me a generous offer, you got me drunk and raped me," Roxas spat. Axel looked at Roxas with a thoughtful look, remembering the past.

"Ah, I remember that day," Axel grinned. "You were screaming for me to go harder and faster that time." If Roxas' glares could kill, Axel would have turned to a pile of ashes a hundred times over. "But that's the past now and I have to get you ready for the ritual."

"There's no way I'm helping resurrect a demon god," Roxas' hand clenched to a fist. "You're going to have to break me to do something like." Suddenly, Roxas regretted those words when he saw the crazy look in the other vampire's eyes. It was like Axel was hoping for those words.

"If that's the case, then I will," Axel responded all so highly. "You see, over the years, I found that I personally want to try on you." He flipped through the pages of the books until he found the page he wanted. "As I heard from everybody, you befriended some spellcasters, right?" Roxas didn't respond, he remained quiet and Axel smirked cruelly. "I was wondering if your friends ever told you about the Puppet Master and the Eternal Darkness spells?"

Roxas paled even whiter, if that was even possible. His curse is nothing compare to those spells. Donald warned him about the puppet spell…his will would be bound, unable to disobey anything that his Master wanted. The worst part of it was that he would know everything that was happening… and be utterly unable to stop it. Many were drove to madness after rotting in their own shell, unable to be free.

Aerith told him the Eternal Darkness is true to its name…feeling nothing but despair and pain…trapped in an eternal waking dream and watch the ones he cared for dies. Roxas would have preferred to take hell in a heartbeat. Roxas clenched his eyes shut, already feeling the effects of the spell. His will slowly pushed back to the corner of his mind and the darkness began to roll in.

Roxas screamed as he forcibly severed all his connections from Sora when he felt the darkness began poking through their link and cried as the spell finally claimed his body. Inside, Roxas could feel himself dying all over again…and this time, he died without Sora by his side.

"_Sora…"_

/----------------------------------------/

Sora whimpered in fear, curling up to a ball in the darkness. No matter how many times he tried calling Roxas, his mate wouldn't respond. Then Roxas seemed to have severed the connection all together leaving him alone in the darkness.

"Roxas, where are you?" Sora cried. He felt so weak as he the darkness seem to be closing him, trying to suffocate him.

A while ago, he felt the pain Roxas was feeling and now nothing. Roxas must have been in trouble…hurt…perhaps even dead. Tears began to fall as the thought of Roxas dead entered his mind. Roxas could be dead and all he's doing is sit here and cry…he felt so useless.

"Roxas wouldn't want you to cry," a voice said. Sora opened eyes and found himself no longer in the darkness, instead he was in a warm cabin home and he could smell of bread baking in the kitchen. Sora turned around and saw a boy smiling back at him. The boy has curly blonde hair and shining blue eyes that reminded him of Roxas…"Hi, Sora."

"Who…are you?" Sora asked. "Where am I now?" The boy frowned and then pouted.

"Don't tell me my brother never mentioned me to you?" he asked and huffed. "The nerve! If I ever get my hands on him, I'll make sure I'll leave a good mark on his face!" Sora blinked.

Brother…?

"Oh! You're Roxas' brother!" Sora exclaimed, finally remembering Roxas' story. The boy's face turned from pouting to an innocent happy look. Somehow, the boy reminds him of himself.

"Oh, so he did mention me," the boy said before bowing deeply to Sora. "The name's Denzel, Roxas' little brother and this was our home before of the…you know…this is just a memory from Roxas."

"…Are you a vampire too?" Sora finally asked. Denzel blinked and laughed.

"Oh, no! You the whole thing wrong," Denzel said. "I am indeed, one-hundred percent dead but I'm not part of the living dead like my brother, though I wish I could be with him." He sighed. "But alas, I became a Guardian Angel and there are laws stating I cannot see demons or creatures of the dark unless they're attacking a human."

"But Roxas is your own brother!" Sora cried.

"I know…" Denzel sighed before grinning. "BUT! The rules never stated I couldn't ask a human to help me help my brother or I could help a human-bound mate! I think I'm breaking a rule but who cares…as long as I don't do anything rash or leave an evidence I was here then I'm fine!" Denzel began to stray from the real reason why he was here and Sora half wondered if Denzel is really Roxas' brother. Denzel was really random.

"I get the point," Sora said, stopping Denzel. "What is it I can do so I could to help Roxas?" He sounded so desperate. Denzel blinked and smiled.

"Do you remember the legend of the Demon God that tried to step into this world and the how the a warrior banished him?" Denzel asked.

"Have you been spying on us?" Sora asked. Denzel pouted.

"I check up on my brother once in a while whenever I can," he stated, and then he waved it off. "But that doesn't matter now, I'm just here to see if the other side of you have awaken yet." Sora blinked.

"Awaken?" he repeated. Denzel sighed.

"Fraid not," he said before explaining. "Here's one thing you should know about yourself, your soul is pure and I mean it's so pure there's not a single drop of darkness in you and you have a great power in you. When you mated my brother…that sounded like you just had sex…" Sora blushed. These words were coming out from an angel no less. "…I'm going off topic again but anyways, Roxas' darkness mixed with your light. In studies, Light and Dark are never suppose to mix. It creates a completely new power. It's creates Twilight, the power of using create and destroy whatever it wielder chooses."

"But…" Sora didn't finish when Denzel whacked the brunet on the side of the head. "OW!"

"What's holding you back now is fear, Sora," Denzel informed. "The fear of thinking you could be swallowed up by that power and losing control. You are its master now, Sora. You're the one who can control it and nobody else. Roxas have faith in you, why don't you have faith in yourself?"

Sora remembered he once had faith in himself. Back in the days before his father died. It must be fear…fear of losing another person he cares for so much. Slowly, Roxas have done so much to rebuild that faith.

Sora would sacrifice his humanity just to see to it Roxas would be safe just as Roxas gave up everything to keep them two together despite of the consequences. Did he ever care once?

Never.

He felt warm arms wrapped around his waist and he turned slightly to see Roxas smiling back at him. Roxas looked so full of life Sora couldn't help but smile back.

In his heart, all doubts were washed away and the fear vanished. Twilight rejoiced in the awakening of their master. Denzel watch the Twilight rejoice from a distance and his body began to fade.

"Good luck, Sora." Denzel said. "Tell Roxas his family misses him a lot and that we pray for you two a bright future." Denzel smiled and gave Sora a wave of farewell before vanishing.

/-------------------------------------------------/

Kairi didn't like the atmosphere in the living. One side stood Namine's friends and the other stood Riku carrying two duffle bags filled with guns, swords and holy relics. How the hell did Riku managed to hide all of them from Sora and her for all these years? They been to ever room of his home and not once seen any of them.

"So…where's Namine?" Zack asked calmly.

"She's upstairs," Kairi responded. "She's looking for Roxas through Sora."

"Then what are we doing here for?" Yuffie asked. "Let's-" She didn't finish her sentence when suddenly a powerful surge of magic surging from upstairs. The creatures glanced at each other, worried before rushing upstairs with Riku and Kairi not to far behind.

Everybody made it up in time and look in awe and shock. Sora stood up holding a rather odd sword looking as if it was made from a pure white metal and it's hilt looking like a set of angel wings with a star hanging from the end of it. Kairi and Riku stare at their best friend in awe and shock.

Pure white wings folded neatly behind Sora's back, healthy and shiny under the light. They look ready to take flight under Sora's command.

"Sora's an angel…" Kairi whisper.

"Impossible…" Riku mutter.

"What kind of magic is that?" Donald squabbled; the aura Sora radiated was nothing he's sensed before.

"It's not demon magic, that's for sure," Aerith responded, taking a step forward. "I'm not sure what it is. I've never felt this in my life…"

"This is better than Donald's aura, that's for sure," Zack shook with a grin. The indignant duck screamed at the incubus sputtering curses at him along the way. Sora slowly opens his eyes; they were unfocused for a moment but they held determination.

"Sora?" Kairi called out. Sora's eyes snapped to focus.

"Kairi…where's Roxas?" he asked.

"We don't know yet," she responded. "Namin-….Where is Namine?" she suddenly asked. Everybody looked around and saw no trace of the elf until Kairi turned behind and saw the elf in a shaped-crater on the wall looking like she was thrown back harshly. All Namine did was stare blankly at Sora in shock.

"Namine?" Kairi called the elf, trying to snap the elf out of her blank stare.

She just stare…

And stare…

And stare…

Then grinned like an idiot.

"Wicked." Everybody else just rolled their eyes at her response.

/-----------------------------------------------/

Date Started: July 9, 2007

Date Complete: July 12, 2007

Author's Rambling: First off, I'm going to end this chapter a bit earlier because I'm moving. It sucks since I've lived in this town for almost half my life and my family then drops the bomb saying we're moving on Monday. So yeah, I'm very depressed. I've expected the move but I've never expected it to be this soon. So I'm going waddle in my own misery for a while and let you guys suffer another cliffhanger. –Cause I'm evil like that when I'm depressed.-


	13. The Puppet Follows the Puppet Master

Chapter 12

"All right, I finally got Roxas' location," Namine announced two hours later. Everybody in the room listened and looked at the map Namine posted on the wall. "The bad news is, Roxas is in an underground ancient city once called 'Død By' literally meaning Death City."

"How nice to know there's a city literally named after death," Yuffie mutter, drinking her milk.

"Yeah well, it worse than you think," Namine huffed, pulling out one of her textbook from thin air. "According to my books, it was a city where an ancient civilization once worshipped an unknown demon god. They would frequently give him sacrifices by summoning the god's demons to let them carry a virgin or two back to their world where they…graphic stuff here…oh wow, they really do that…but anyways, the civilization collapsed when a hole open up under them and swallowed the city whole taking everybody and everything with them. I guess the cult found the place and they want to drown the world in darkness in hopes of ruling over the humans."

"I guess we're all going down there and rescue our friend back," Tifa grinned. She is just twitching for a fight; the urge comes with the job of being a warrior demon.

"Yes," Namine began. "But we need a plan first before going against the cult. We got three magic supporters, three ground fighters, two flight and three humans- one mated to our friend."

"Wait, three?" Sora burst out, looking at Kairi. "You can't come, Kairi!" His twin pouted.

"Why not?" Kairi asked. "If Riku and you are going, I'm going too and you're not changing your mind."

"But-"

"But what, Sora?" Kairi asked. "Because I'm a girl and I should stay home, be a good girl and explain to mom that you're going to fight demons? What if you guys die?"

"That not-"

"I'm not going to be a burden, Sora," Kairi said. "Riku's been helping on guns and I'm pretty good myself." Sora's eyes widen and turned to his best friend.

"…Your sister has good convincing skills, okay," Riku responded casually. "I have nothing to do with it." Namine cut Sora off before the brunet spoke.

"We're wasting too much time, Kairi can come as long as she stays close to Riku," Namine said. "Look, we need to split up in the palace, according to the book, there are four points the priests would stand: three outside of the palace, one on the north, west and east. The last point is in the middle of the palace where the portal between the demon god's realm and the human realm can be open. Zack and Cloud will take the North point."

"Got it," Zack grinned.

"I suppose I'll get my bolts ready then," Cloud sighed.

"Yuffie and Aerith can take the west," Namine pointed at the werecat and sorceress.

"You can count on us!" Yuffie grinned madly. Aerith nodded in response.

"Tifa, Donald and Goofy can take east," Namine announced. Donald and Goofy gave her a salute while Tifa nodded solemnly.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku and I will head towards the middle of the palace and find Roxas," Namine informed as she continue reading the book. "The palace is full of traps sealed demons ready to wake up from their slumber to attack intruders to I expect everybody bring first aid or something."

"Ha! This will be fun!" Yuffie jumped up to her feet. "Just teleport there and kick some butts already!"

"With any luck, we'll defeat the idiots in less than an hour," Namine informed. "Then we can destroy the city, leaving nothing but rumbles behind."

"This feel like tomb robbing," Kairi said, unsurely.

"Better safe than sorry," Riku responded.

"That and to prevent another group in the future to summon any more gods," Namine responded. "Now everybody stand together while Donald, Aerith and I do a transportation spell." Everybody quickly stood between the three magicians with their weapons ready to fight.

"Ready?" Riku asked Sora and Kairi. The twins nodded nervously. "We might not be able to see tomorrow, guys. Scared?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us you were a hunter, Riku?" Sora asked. Namine, Donald and Aerith began their chanting.

"There was no reason to do that," Riku responded. "I didn't want you guys to get involved."

"We should have known something like this was up," Kairi said with sadness. "We're idiots." Small smiles appear slowly on Riku's face.

"Aren't we all?" With a flash, everybody disappeared in a flash. At the front door, the knob twisted and swung open with Seiya walking into the lit house and saw nobody inside.

"…Sora? Kairi? Is anybody there?" she called. She waited for a response for several moments before finally walking into the house, closing the door behind her. She sighed as she sat down on the couch, staring blankly on the television before her and sighed. "The kids certainly have grown up," she said to the hallow house. "I hope you're watching over them Yashiro."

/-------------------------------------------------------/

Everybody reappeared in front of the palace entrance and Namine pulled out amulets, one for each person.

"There's protection amulets my people use to make to block out the weakest spells so it could be useful," she said. "I wish you guys all good luck and may the force be with you."

"Lay off on the movies, Namine," Tifa sighed. "You watch a bit too much…" Namine huffed as she handed everyone each an amulet.

"Hey! I thought it could ease up some tension, all right?" the elf argued then sighed. "Let's not waste any time now, let's head out to position and stop the ritual now." Everybody nodded before splitting up.

"Let's go," Sora ordered, heading towards the palace.

"_We're coming for you Roxas." _

The darkness, blue eyes flashed.

/------------------------------------------------------/

Namine, Sora, Kairi and Riku entered the quiet and ancient building while Roxas' friends raged war with the other members. It was easier to get through the grand hall than they expected.

_/Roxas…/_ Sora called out through their link. Still, no response from the vampire but he could sense that his mate was near.

"Can you feel Roxas?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded.

"But I can't find him…" Sora said, covering his nose. "Can't you guys smell that? There's blood everywhere in this place."

"That's because we bring innocents here and slaughter them for the ritual," Axel's voice responded from behind. The torches around them lit up around them, alerting all four. Riku readied his gun, aiming at the vampire but he wasn't able to when a blur slammed the weapon away from him, throwing him down to the concrete ground. Finally getting his eyes adjusted, Sora gasped at the figure that attacked Riku.

"Roxas!" The vampire didn't move or cry out in happiness to his mate. Instead, the vampire moved soundless and picked up Riku's gun, crushed it, and quietly walk away from the his friends as if they were complete strangers and stood by Axel's side, watching and ready to attack again. Sora looks at Roxas in horror seeing the vampire's skin deathly white and his eyes were lifeless, dead and no longer held happiness and mischief.

What happened to Roxas?

"That's a good fledging," Axel said, petting Roxas' golden hair. Roxas looked up at Axel, with a smile on his face before pressing forward, giving Axel a passionate kiss. Roxas' eyes remained the same and Sora felt Roxas' pain and disgust before there was nothing.

"Roxas, can't you hear me?" Sora cried.

"It's no use calling him," Riku said, grunting in pain as he got up. "His will has been bound by that freak. They've used something called the Puppet Master's Spell on him. He can't disobey the one who casted that spell."

"The hunter is resourceful than he looks," Axel commented after breaking the kiss, Roxas stood next to Axel, looking back blankly at Sora. "I applaud for you on that. Yes, Roxas is my puppet now and I'm his master pulling the strings on him from now on."

"Let him go!" Sora cried.

"'Fraid not," Axel responded, pulling Roxas close to him. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist in a suggestive manner like he would do with Sora. But those movements didn't show the passion Roxas have shown when he did that with Sora. Sora twitched at the sight, his temper threaten to explode right there. "You see, in order to destroy the spell, you're going to have to kill my fledging."

/---------------------------------------------/

Sora's eyes narrowed and his jaws clenched shut.

He couldn't do that to Roxas…he can kill his mate. Axel chuckled at the mortal's distress; he petted Roxas' head lovingly.

"See, Roxas? I told you centuries ago humans are sentimental creatures, no?" Axel asked.

"Yes they are," Roxas responded with a smirk in his face but his eyes remained dead, screaming lies at his actions.

"Isn't there another way to reverse the spell?" Sora asked Namine. The elf shook her head in dismay.

"There are just some spells that can't be reversed," she responded sadly. Axel pulled out an old pocket watch and checked the time.

"Well…looks like we're a bit behind schedule, Roxas," he said, putting his watch back and turned around, making his way deeper into the palace, leaving his fledgling alone. "Get rid of these fool, Roxas. Make it fast."

"As you wish, Master," Roxas responded, pulling out a sword underneath his coat. The statues around them shook and cracked, revealing black demons with glowing yellow eyes staring at Sora and the others. Riku pulled out another gun, ready to pull the trigger at the demons and Kairi aiming as well but tremble slightly. Namine jumped in between a group of demons and began attack the demons first leaving Sora to fight Roxas.

"Roxas…" Sora murmur. Roxas charged first, faster than sight, he connected a punch at Sora. Sora's neck snapped back and fell back, shock more than hurt. He rolled back to his as he Roxas tried plunging his sword to his chest, his wings flaring for balance. Sora saw tears falling down his mate's face telling him Roxas had no choice and he is aware of everything were obvious torture. This was just simply too cruel.

Sora has two choices: kill Roxas or let his mate kill him instead.

"_There has to be another way…"_ he thought, clutching his blade tightly.

Roxas charged again, his fangs gleaming with the light and his eyes blood-red. Sora, being ready this time, managed to dodge from the vampire's punch and blocked the blade aiming for his chest. Roxas growled in rage and agony before he continue to fight, their blades clashed and sparked, locked in a deadly sword danced, Sora could see Roxas panting heavier than he was, weaken from the lack of blood. The vampire seems to struggle to keep his sword up after each blow.

"Roxas, stop!" Sora begged. "You'll kill yourself!" Roxas' sword swung, reacting on Sora's opening and knocking his mate's sword out of his hand. Sora felt his body thrown back to the closest wall and Roxas pinning him there effectively with the sword plunged through one of his wings. Sora screamed out in pain and agony, his wings twitched and furiously trying to break free and immediately felt their link reopen and Roxas' was in completely turmoil with so many emotions…

_Anger, regret, guilt, agony, pain, self-loathe, hatehatehate…._

_/Roxas…?/_ Sora called out this time.

_/Please, Sora…/_ Roxas begged weakly; his voice hoarse and cracked. _/Kill me. You have the power. Kill me before I kill you./_

_/I can't, Roxas./_ Sora responded quietly.

Sora felt his head being tilted and fangs touching his skin. Sora trembled. The puppet Roxas is going to drink from him.

_/Please!/_ Roxas begged.

"There has to another way…" Sora responded, looking at the vampire. Then it clicked and he remembered Denzel's words:

"_Light and Dark are never supposed to mix. It creates a completely new power. It's creates Twilight, the power of using create and destroy whatever it wielder chooses."_

Sora finally knows what Denzel meant. There is a way to save Roxas.

With renew determination, Sora lean forward and kiss Roxas.

Then he called forth the Twilight.

/------------------------------------------------------/

"Cheers to a victory," Tifa said to Goofy and Donald, bringing out a flask of wine from her pocket and drank after defeating Yeren, Ogre and Crossroad Demon they learned their names as Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord and they walked their way towards the entrance of the palace.

"You did all the work," Donald grumbled, not once did Tifa allowed the warlock to get a chance to cast any spells against the enemy; thus, Donald is in a foul mood. Goofy didn't mind much, if Tifa wants to fight, she could fight till her heart's content. At the entrance, Yuffie and Aerith were already there; Yuffie was licking her bloodied wound and Aerith waiting patiently for them.

"What happen to Yuffie?" Goofy asked.

"We were fighting Larxene the siren, Xigbar- a gaki and Saix the werewolf," Aerith sighed. "Yuffie got into a rumble with the werewolf and left me to face the gaki and siren."

"Hey, I did win," Yuffie said, appearing in her human form. "And the battle concludes, no even werewolves can beat me!" She pumped her fist up in the air doing a mini victory dance before Cloud and Zack dropped in unannounced.

"We're back," Cloud announced as Zack snickered wildly. The group looked at Zack oddly.

"What happened to Zack?" Aerith asked Cloud. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"We were fighting a Kitsune, Wind Demon and a Water Nix…" Cloud began. "The Water Nix's weapon just happen to be shaped like a giant blue cock." Zack finally broke down hearing the word. Donald rolled his eyes.

"And he's a fourteen-hundred year old incubus?" he blurted aloud. "That's real mature of him."

"Come on everybody," Yuffie called. "We should hurry to the palace, we still have to save our vampy friend!" The nodded in agreement and entered the palace. Barely as Tifa was the last one to enter the entrance halls, the door from behind and front of them slammed shut on it's own accord and the statues around them came to life.

"…Damn."

/--------------------------------------------/

Date Started: July 12, 2007

Date Complete: July 15, 2007

Author's Notes: I'm on temporary hiatus as of today since I'm moving tomorrow so my new house doesn't have internet connection and I'll be internet deprived for the next week or three much to my dismay. I'm also sorry if my fighting scene sucks. I'm horrible at that too.

I also found out depression makes writing much easier for me. Who knew?

One more announcement: looking back, Leon wasn't suppose to in the story in the first place, it was reflexes after reading so many fics with Leon in it. Sorry. Now if everybody excuse me, I still have some homework to do.


	14. Cheers, for End of the World

Chapter 13

Axel entered a room filled with golden goblets filled with blood and dead bones of past priests sitting on man made chairs and stare blankly at the vampire.

"Today is the perfect night for the summoning," Axel said no one in particular. He could smell the blood of his colleagues, Roxas' friends made short work on them, no doubt. It didn't matter; all he needed was a drop of their blood on the pillars but he guessed all their blood would be for insurance. Just in case, right? Axel pulled out a small book out from his coat and flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. "It's time to wake up the Demon God of Death now," Axel announced.

The flames sprang to life, turning to a light blue color and the skeletons that were once sitting came to life, chattering and laughing, possessed by evil spirits.

"I summon, the ancient demon god that once walked this world," Axel chanted. "I, his eternal servant grant him the sacrifices from the deepest darkness in our hearts and gather them in hopes of bringing you over." The darkness sprang to life and began to encase Axel in cocoon as he continues chanting. "I offer you my body so the darkness shall reign in this realm, forever!"

/---------------------------------------/

"What the hell is Sora doing?" Namine cried, feeling the magic radiated from the boy. An aura of magic surrounded the both of them. The monsters around her stopped attacking the moment they felt the aura and backed away.

They were afraid of Sora's power. The monsters backed away from Riku and Kairi, allowing the pair to catch their breath. They watch the creatures walk under the shadows before fading completely into the darkness.

"What the world is Sora doing?" Kairi panted. She dropped her gun, since the weapon felt like a ton and leaned on the nearest pillar to relax after struggling with those monsters.

"Are you all right?" Riku asked, worried for Kairi's condition. Kairi looked up and nodded tiredly.

"Just let me have a breather and I'll be all right," She responded truthfully. "Namine, are you all right?" she called.

"…" No response.

Riku caught Namine's worried expression and watch it twist in fear and pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Namine turned to the hunter with fear in her eyes.

"Sora's breaking the spell…but I could feel Axel starting the ritual too," she informed. At the cue, the ground shook and the flames turned blue. Riku cursed before running down the hall where Axel disappeared off too.

"Riku, wait!" Kairi cried.

"Just wait for Sora," Riku cried back. "I'll hold Axel back for as long as I can!" he disappeared down the hall leaving the two girls behind. After five seconds, Namine gave Kairi a small bow.

"I'm sorry for doing this, but I'm _not_ going to regret it," she said before ran the same direction Riku went and placing a barrier up around Kairi.

"Hey!"

/--------------------------------------/

Roxas have always expected to turn to a pile of dust when the light touches his skin but it never came. He buried his face in Sora's chest to hide the pain on his face. Yet, despite of the pain, he could feel the chains wrapped around his will weakening- rusting and frail, but still barely enough to keep him bound. Though he expect that won't last long. At the same time, he could help but feel so tired. Normally he wouldn't feel tired at all but he could feel his body shut down like it use to so many years ago. He's going to be at death's door again.

He should sleep…it'll make the whole ordeal less painful…

_/Stay awake, Roxas/_ Sora's voice rang through his mind.

_/I'm…tried, Sora/_ Roxas responded.

_/No, you can sleep later!/_ Sora cried fearfully. _/After all of this is over!/_

_/I'm just going to sleep, Sora…/_ Roxas lied; he sounded faint but content. _/It's not like I'm never going to wake up again…/_

_/But I could feel it-!/_ Roxas claimed Sora's lips; trying to sooth his mate. His body felt like lead and his eyelids were getting heavy each passing second.

_/I really love you…ever since I met you./_ Roxas said, dimly feeling Sora's tears. _/I would have just wish none of this would have happened…Axel, the cult and the ritual…maybe we could have still be in your home laughing and smiling…but that doesn't seem like it's going to happen any time soon, it it?/_ He moved his hand, experimenting, feeling nothing. He could no longer move.

_/You just have to stay awake, you can./_ Sora urged. His magic squirmed deeper into Roxas' body, acting according through his emotions. Roxas winced in pain and Sora's magic retreated immediately. He was afraid if his magic probe a bit longer, Roxas would turn to a pile of ash right before his eyes.

_/I'm so weak…/_ Roxas laughed softly, amusement danced in his mind. _/I wish I were a little stronger. To protect you from getting hurt or hurting you for the matter./_ His eyes closed and reality was slipping away from his grasp. Sora clung onto to Roxas tighter and tears fell like waterfalls.

"No!" Sora cried out aloud. "Please…please stay, Roxas. Don't fall asleep. Just…just stay awake…"

_/Stop crying…/_ Roxas said faintly_. /I…I hate it…when you cry…/_ The last threads of reality were snapping away and Roxas embraced it. _/Thank you…Sora. For setting me free…/_

Darkness claimed Roxas again, but at least this time, he wasn't alone.

_My warm light…_

/-------------------------------------------/

The barrier around the mates faded, revealing Sora crying over Roxas' body, hugging the frail body and never letting go. The barrier fell around Kairi too and she immediately went to her brother's side.

"Roxas…is he?"

"I really don't know," Sora responded, shaking his head. "I don't know anymore…" The ground shook again, stronger this time.

"Sora, we need to take Roxas to safety," Kairi said. "Axel is starting the ritual already!"

That name clicked in Sora's mind.

Axel…

The monster that destroyed Roxas' village…

The monster that abandoned Roxas…

The monster that turned Roxas to a puppet…

No words could express the boy's anger as lay Roxas peacefully to the ground and grabbed his blade and ran down the hall, a man on a mission. Kairi tried to follow only to be held back by another barrier. She almost screamed in frustration.

"SORA!!! I NOT A FRIGGIN CHILD, YOU KNOW!" she cried.

/----------------------------------------/

Namine and Riku entered the ritual chambers saw a terrible sight of a giant cocoon with transparent veins beating from the inside and the disgusting smell of rotting filled the room. Namine cover her nose with one arms and prepared to cast magic with the other.

"Where are you, leech?" Riku called out.

"Don't bother to call him out," Namine sighed, she coughed at the smell entering her mouth. "He's in the thing." She pulled out a chair from the air and sat down. "A powerful aura is protecting and I doubt any of your bullets could put a hole in it."

"Wanna bet?" Riku asked, raising the gun shoulder level and fired. Just as Namine predicted, the bullet melted before it reached the target.

"Told ya, hunter," Namine responded, pulling out another chair for Riku. "Normally I don't sit till the end of the world but this aura is too powerful for me to breach through as well and don't try to bet with me. I'll win no matter what."

"Says the old hag," Riku glared. Namine's left eye twitched.

"O-old hag?" she repeated, offended and very pissed. "Mind you, little boy, you still have a lot to learn about us besides putting a hole through demon's heads."

"There's something that's called the Internet, hag," Riku responded bluntly. "You can buy some ancient books at a supernatural website."

"I doubt it has some books dated back from the time Atlantis once existed," Namine boasted. "Ten thousand years old." She stated proudly.

"You're that old?" Riku asked. The elf almost fell off of her chair.

"NO!" Namine responded with a hiss. "I meant the book!"

"Prove it," Riku challenged.

"I will once-" Namine didn't finish her sentence when her body was bind by darkness.

_Real, moving darkness. _

Riku soon followed the same fate. He struggled against his binds until the darkness binds him a bit too hard. Namine watched the hunter with interest.

"Well, at least you learned something new," Namine said. "Don't resist magical binds. They tighten every time you try to escape."

"Cocky elf," Riku mutter.

"I'm cocky when I'm around cocky people," Namine shot back. "And the cockiest bastard of them all is inside of that thing."

"You're stating I'm a bastard too," Riku responded, fuming. "My parents are still alive, idiot!"

"Well sorr-ie!" Namine shouted back. "It's not my fault I'm very sensitive about these kinds of things."

"Insensitive elf," Riku shouted.

"Insensitive?" Namine almost shriek. "I've been reading emotions all my life, you know! Stupid HUNTER!"

"I'm not –" Riku almost gagged when the darkness wrapped itself over his mouth and Namine suffered the same fate along with him.

"Mmph!"

"You two are getting on my nerves," Axel's voice rang throughout the room. A crack appeared on the cocoon and Namine stiffen in fear. The aura that originally reeked around the vampire seem to have worsen and it was almost overpowering her own. Her eyes widen as emotions pass by her in a blur, she caught images of different people from different time eras.

"_Kill! Kill! Kill!" Massacres…_

"_Burn the witch!" People burning in stakes…_

"_Help us, please…" Famine, and the rich looking down at the poor…_

"Mommy!" A child taken away from her parents, sold for slavery… 

Negative emotions bombarded Namine relentlessly, hurting her emotionally and mentally. She squirmed and screamed. Her gag slipped away allowed her cry aloud.

"STOP!" Namine screamed. "Don't show me anymore of this!" Riku could only watch helplessly.

"Nam-ne!" Riku cried through his gag.

"It must sucks for you to have such an annoying ability to read human emotions," Axel's hand appeared from the crack and Riku eyes widen in fear as well when black leather wings appeared next from the opening crack. This is NOT good at all.

Namine continued screaming as more hatred and violence flashed through her mind.

"Stop hurting them!" she shrieked, tears flowing down her face.

Axel finally emerged from the cocoon looking at the two with blood red eyes. Axel emerged from that thing with a brand new pair wing, blood-red eyes and what seem like longer fang. Not much physical changes but what Riku feared the most was how much power the vampire received.

"Do you wish for it to stop?" he asked.

"Yes!" Namine sobbed. She screamed again.

"Then you'll have to die," Axel responded simply. Raising a hand, Riku watched in horror as a ball of dark energy formed in the vampire's hand. He struggled against his binds, but it was futile. Axel turns to Riku, giving the hunter an evil smile. "If you wish to die next, I can arrange that in a few moments." Axel felt someone coming closer. He smirked, vanishing his energy ball and lowering his hand.

"So the chosen one has finally arrived," Axel smirked as Sora emerges to the chamber. Sora glared at Axel with a dead look and Riku shivered. Riku didn't know who was scarier: the vampire or Sora.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Sora commanded coldly, his aura cracked and sparked and lashed out at the darkness binding Riku and Namine, dropping them to the ground. He raised his sword ready at Axel, rage burning deep in his eyes.

"I've come to kill you."

/---------------------------------------/

Date Began: July 15, 2007

Date Completed: July 28, 2007

Author's Ramblings: I'm so glad and sad to say that this story is coming to an end soon. And I really like writing this story too. The chapters are becoming shorter and shorter as I speak. Sadly. I promise there will be a smut scene, though that'll be my first scene so if it sucks then it sucks. Whoever wants to beta it, fell free to tell me.

Also! I have three stories in my mind right now but I don't know which one to choose to start with. I hate you, stupid mind. I'm also writing a collection of one-shots for this one community for LJ. Look out for them.


	15. Of All the Things

Chapter 14

Riku quickly got up and dragged Namine's unconscious body away from Sora and Axel. He didn't need Namine's ability too see how deep the hatred Sora has for the vampire. He has never once seen his best buddy so mad before, without Roxas here, Riku could already assume what happen to him. He dismissed that thought and turned to Axel. Namine told them they were going to summon a demon god, not make a vampire into one. He heard the elf groan and realized Namine was coming around.

"Are you all right?" Riku asked. Namine stared at him.

"…You're still stupid," she finally responded. Riku felt the elf tensed.

"Seriously, are you sure Axel's mind torture didn't do a number on you?" he asked again and earned an invisible slap from Namine.

"I'm still sane enough to remember all my spells, Hunter," Namine responded back with a glare. Then her eyes soften. "It's just that Sora…I never felt so much hate from him till now…" Riku silently agreed. Sora's eyes no longer held caring or compassion. He was a man obsessed. Bolts of white lighting whizzed towards them and Namine immediately placed up a barrier up, covering the two. Almost immediately Namine's attitude turned a complete 180.

"Wah! I want my Kuma-chan!" Namine cried, all of a sudden, on the urge to cry. For once in his demon-slaying life, Riku was actually scared. Why in the world did he place his well being to the elf in the first place?

…Oh right, she's the only person right now that could cast spells and he ran out of bullets. In a sense, he's going to die in any way and carving his will on the ground doesn't seem like a bad idea right now.

/-----------------------------------------------------------/

"How's your old lover, mortal?" Axel asked. Sora gritted his teeth, suppressing his aura from lashing out again. He almost hit his best friend with his last lash.

"What did Roxas ever do to you?" he asked as calmly as he could. Axel didn't pause slightly to answer that question.

"He is my fledgling after all," Axel announced as if it was the most obvious things. "It's a common thing for masters to play around with their servants." He added a grin to fuel Sora's hatred. He figured it work so well when he felt his body went flying across the room.

Axel laughed, feeling no pain or whatsoever. His newfound powers regenerated his wounds rather quickly. He got back up and darkness swirled around his right arm, creating a stainless blood-red charkhams.

"And so the next act begins," Axel mused. Sora held on his blade tighter before charging towards the monster.

/----------------------------------------------------------/

Kairi paced inside the barrier wondering what was going on in the outside. She knows something bad was going on and she worries about the others. Oh, if she could just get out of here. She turns around and looks down at Roxas. She's positive Roxas isn't dead, when vampires die, they turn to ashes- so Roxas claims. Roxas is just asleep, a coma maybe since the vampire didn't stir when she called out for help. So he must be missing something important. Then realization hit her and Kairi almost slapped herself for her stupidity.

"Blood!" she called out. The answer was obvious. What the hell was she thinking? Of course Roxas needs blood to survive, all vampires do. Roxas did say blood is like a nutrient source for him so maybe…

She looks down at her wrist and back at Roxas. She was the only living being here. She look up at the ceiling and began praying.

"God, if you're up there, I just want you to know I'm _not_ committing suicide," she began. "I want to help my brother-in-law even if he is a vampire, I don't care. I just want to see my brother and him together, happy. Please, let Roxas wake up from his dream, sleep, coma…whatever state he's in. Amen." She turns her attention back to Roxas and gulped. She lifted Roxas up and raised her wrist, feeling the vampire's fangs aligned with her vein.

'Here it goes…' 

She applied pressure and felt her skin cracked and winced feeling the blood trickling down the vampire's mouth.

"_Please let this works,"_ Kairi thought desperately.

/----------------------------------------------------------/

Roxas was falling in darkness…

"_Falling down…to hell?"_ he thought. He traced back his memories, last kissing Sora before everything went blank. Bitterness bubbled deep inside of him. Not even a week and he's already separated from his love. Is this his punishment for being damned?

He shouldn't have lied to Sora then. He shouldn't have told his mate he was just going to sleep for a moment. He's going to slumber eternally in darkness and torment in the deepest depths of hell. As if the thought of being separated from Sora isn't torture enough. An overwhelming feeling of sleep washes over him again.

'_Maybe the next time I wake up again, Satan will be standing in front of me,'_ Roxas mused lightly with a small smirk. Then that smirk quivered and tears began to form.

He wants to live.

He really wants to live again.

It's too soon to die…too soon for death to come and collect him. If it were in the past, he wouldn't have minded much but he has so many attachments to this world…

Moments passed, and some sort of miracle answered his prayers. Roxas began to feel his strength returning and a familiar copper taste wash over his tongue.

'_Blood…?'_ Roxas thought. It tastes somewhat similar with a taste of familiarity. Who's giving him the blood? He didn't care after a while as his senses went on autopilot and he mindlessly drank the blood. After a while, with enough strength, Roxas finally force open his eyes and got a good glimpse of the donor.

"_Kairi!"_ he thought, pulling the girl's arm away from his mouth. Kairi fell back, from the loss of blood, leaning on the barrier for support and breathing shallowly.

"Kairi…but why?" Roxas asked. Her heartbeat was so distant and her pulse slowed down. Kairi gave the vampire a pained smile.

"You did promise me to protect my brother…" Kairi responded. "And napping on your job isn't helping him at all…"

"But your life is just as important," Roxas responded. "Sora cares a lot about you too."

"Tell Sora I love and I wish the both of you a happy future," Kairi began reciting her will. "Tell mom I'm sorry I can't help her anymore. I have some amount of cash under my mattress, please give that to her, Roxas."

"Don't you die, Kairi," Roxas said. He quickly got up and began screaming for help. "Can anybody hear me!?" he called out. "Guys! I need help! Somebody!? Anybody!?" He was busy yelling; he didn't sense a stranger teleporting in the barrier.

"I can help," the voice said from behind. Roxas turned around alert with his sword in hand and dropped it when he got a clear glimpse of the stranger.

"How…?"

/-----------------------------------------------------------/

Sora slammed onto the nearest wall and fell onto the cold floor. His body ached and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get up.

Axel hovered over him with a victory grin.

"The one major flaw humans like you is that you're easy to read when they're mad," Axel said, grabbing a fist-full of cinnamon-brown hair and pulling the boy back up to his feet.

"I can also reassure you now, you're putting up more of a fight Roxas did before I turned," Axel informed. "In fact, he was begging me not to kill him. He was a coward," Anger fueled Sora's strength, whacking the vampire's hand away with a fire spell and his blade appears in his hand as he tried to cleave Axel again.

"Shut up!" Sora cried. The vampire side steps away as Sora split the ground open. The palace shook slightly and Riku almost lost balance within the barrier. With all the sparks and spells casted by Sora and Axel, there was no way he could last outside of the barrier. All he could do now is watch and at least try and calm his friend down.

"Sora! Stop this right now," Riku cried. "Axel wants you to get mad and you're falling for it!" Those words fell deaf in Sora's ears as he swung blindly with rage. His strength was waning but he pressed on. He will not give Axel the satisfaction the vampire wants. Suddenly, Sora felt Axel's presence behind him and he didn't have the time to turn as the vampire warped an arm over his throat and a free hand painfully twisting his arm, forcing him to drop his weapon on the cold, bloody ground.

"You're weak, mortal," Axel whispers to the boy's ear. "So weak that you couldn't protect your own lover from death. You left my fledgling dying all alone, by himself. This is the second time he died, with nobody he loved by his side. Would you care to join him in the after-life?" Sora struggled against the iron grip Axel has as he listened to those harsh words and let the guilt wash over him. Axel grinned at the fine job he's done, pushing the right buttons of the boy's inner insecurities. His fangs enlarged, preparing to sink into the boy's neck.

"Sora!!" Riku and Namine cried.

From the shadows, two white arrows shot out, one hitting Axel's right wing and the second one almost struck his heart. The effects of the arrows were immediately as they seem to melt the vampire's skin. There was a sound in the shadows sounding like a high-five and shoes shuffling in the darkness. Another arrow shot out from the side and the vampire jumped away, dropping Sora on the ground. Another shot out from behind and Axel barely dodged out of the way.

A black blur ran from behind the demi-god, grabbed Sora away from Axel and retreated next to Riku and Namine. Sora struggled against his captor's grip, still wanting revenge from Axel and didn't look up not even once.

"Let me go!" Sora cried, struggling haplessly.

"Calm down, Sora," the voice commanded. "It's me, Roxas!" As if snapped out of a trance, Sora immediately relaxed and the anger and hatred disappeared. The grip loosens and Sora turned around, standing face-to-face with familiar cerulean orbs staring back at him. The blonde vampire grinned. "Believe me now?"

"Roxas…" Sora whispers and reaches out to the vampire's face, making sure this wasn't an illusion. Their reunion was cut short when Denzel appeared between them with an unconscious Kairi over one shoulder and a bow swung over in the other.

"Uhh…nice to know you're no longer mad and all, Sora," he began. "But we still have a pissed off demi-god behind you who's trying to recover from the holy arrows my brother and I chucked at him moments ago."

"What happened to Kairi?" Riku demanded. Denzel reappeared next to the hunter and elf and handed Sora's sister to the taller boy.

"Well, she's not dead if you must know," Denzel responded and pulled out a scroll from his long pocket and unraveled it. "She's just tired and resting right now as you can see. I also have a mission to do and I need assistance with my brother and Sora to help seal. I'm Denzel, by the way. Current guardian angel of Kairi after I received her prayers." They heard a groan and turned to Axel as his wounds recover in a slow rate.

"What…did you…shoot me with?" he demanded, snarling.

"Arrows made out of completely from white magic," Denzel explained. "It hurts demons, devils and other baddies like you the moment they touch them." Sora turned to Roxas with a worried look. Guilty, Roxas raised a hand, showing the burn marks left by the arrows.

"It wasn't that bad," the vampire smiled, reassuring Sora. "It'll heal over time."

"Give it four days," Denzel announced to his brother. "No groping, touching, squeezing or any physical contacts and you'll be fine. Hugging is all right, pinning Sora down and kissing him senseless won't be."

"Now's not the time to joke around…" Roxas glared. Denzel shrugged.

"At least we got Axel contained," Denzel pointed upward for the demi-god to see what he meant. A white chalked seal was drawn on the ceiling was a seal with ancient inscriptions on it. Axel knew what it was immediately: the Devil's Trap.

"What-? How did you-?" Denzel swung one arm over Roxas' shoulder.

"We _were_ and still _is_ known to be the fastest in our town once…before you killed us, remember?" he asks a bit bitterly to his murderer. Well, at least Roxas knows Denzel still holds a small amount of resentment towards the guy. "But feelings aside, I've been ordered to seal your powers away and put you out of your misery."

"Me? Miserable?" Axel snorted, "As if!" he lashed out a fireball at the trio but the seal negated his attack. He scowled, his façade of sarcasm and bravery dropped. Denzel began reading the scroll in Latin and the seal began to glow. Under Axel, the seal also appeared under him, reflecting the seal above him. Axel sighs and shook his head, his body relaxing, finally signaling his defeat.

"In the end, something like this always happens," he mutters mindlessly. He looks up to Roxas. "Well now, over five hundred years and now I'm going die in front of your face now, fledgling. How does it feel now?" Roxas didn't know what to say. He's freed from Axel once his brother finishes the spell. Axel will finally be gone. However, there was one question that has been nagging him for a long time Axel sill hasn't answered him. Like a child, he asked that childish question again.

"Why did you choose me?"

/---------------------------------------------------------/

Date Began: July 29, 2007  
Date Complete: August 21, 2007

Author's Rambling: I'm sorry! My mind's been busy all week long and I'm more focused with my piano lessons than writing right now since I'm trying really hard working on my fingerings and techniques, I can tell you now, having constant sixteenth notes are NOT fun to play. My friend from my new school the band director has a bit of a temper problem…so yeah. I don't want a random object go flying past me during the middle of school year when I make a bloody mistake.

I fell sick for the past few days and I couldn't think straight. Stress caught up with me and shut my brain down, I guess. Xx Enjoy the chapter. I have Band Camp starting this week from 8 am – 5 pm for field show practices and marching. For that, I apologize.

I'M SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SUCKS!!!

Please leave a review. It keeps people like me happy. :


	16. Did Happily Ever After Happen? I Say Yes

Chapter 15

"Why did you choose me?" Roxas asked.

"Still wondering the same damn question, eh? I thought you would have given up after the first fifty years," the vampire responded. Axel's leather wings turned to dust as Denzel continued chanting. "A very persistent and stubborn vampire as usual."

"You still haven't answered my question centuries ago," Roxas said faintly for the other vampire to hear. Suddenly, it seems his hatred for the vampire vanished. Axel chuckled.

"Who knows?" Axel finally responded. "There are many possibilities for me to pick. What kind of answer would you want?"

"An honest one," Roxas responded, a growl threatens to escape his throat but he managed to hold back. Axel sighed.

"You really expect an honest answer from me after all these years?" he asked.

"At times like this…yes," Roxas responded firmly. For a moment, nobody spoke and only Denzel's chanting only filled the silence. Axel folded his arms over his chest, thinking.

"At the time of death, I have to confess my sins at last, eh," Axel announced. "…If it makes you feel any better…I still won't tell." That response made the older vampire sound more like a stubborn child.

"…" Sora felt a hint of rage coming from Roxas and vanished.

"You're a hypocrite acting so childish at a time like this," Roxas glared. "Time's passed and it seemed like you never changed at all."

"Hey Sora," Denzel called over softly, stopping midway with his chanting. "Help me finish the last verse with me. I need your powers to seal away the rift Axel opened up or demons will appear." Sora hesitantly nodded. Then he stared at the scroll looking down at gibberish chicken scratch. "It helps if this was in my language." Denzel grinned sheepishly.

"Oh right, you can't read Old English…"

"You of all should know by now why," Axel finally responded, ignoring the two angels' discussion. "It's natural instincts. You know how vampires are; we're attracted by one's innocence. You were the foolish vampire that mated a human much to everybody's surprise."

"I'm glad I'm to be different and opposite from your beliefs." Roxas responded. "I know I'll never become someone like you."

"We do have something in common: our thirst and survival for blood," Axel responded simply. Rage boiled in Roxas but he managed to have a stoic expression remain plastered on his face.

"You drank for pleasure and I was forced to survive this way," Roxas stated. Axel gave Roxas his famous cocky look.

"You'll be surprised how very wrong you are," Axel responded.

"I'll have to see it to believe it," Roxas responded. Axel body began to burn; signaling his time in the world is over. "Good-bye Axel." Despite of the fact he hated the vampire, his parents did tell him to respect the dead. "Good luck in the afterlife." …That came out horrible but with the lack of blood rushing towards his brain, he couldn't really think of the right words. Axel snorted.

"…Like I'll need it," the vampire responded. His entire body burn and crumble right before their eyes and what was left of the older vampire were nothing but a pile of ashes lying on the ground.

/-------------------------------------------/

"We're here," Yuffie announced, barging into the room with everybody soon following them. "Now where's the jerk that kidnapped our vampy."

"He's dead," Roxas announced, turning towards the group. "He won't come back anymore." Immediately, Sora ran up to Roxas and hugged the vampire tightly.

"Don't ever pull another stunt like this," he whispers.

"And miss your death hugs?" Roxas asked, smirking slightly. "I'm planning to do this again real soon." Sora became teary hearing that and Roxas regretted saying those words almost immediately. "All right…I won't do it again." The vampire promised.

_/Good. Cause I'm going to kick your behind if you do./_ Sora said. Roxas grinned faintly.

_/Oh fine./_ Riku picked up Kairi bridal style and walked over to the two reunited mates.

"Can we get out of here now?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure your sister wouldn't want to wake up in this place."

"But before we leave," Namine piped. "We still need to destroyed this place just in case of future incidents like this. We don't want a certain couple to have this happening all over again." Sora nodded with haste.

"That or any other power-hungry creatures try and take over the world again," Yuffie added. "Come on! Let's hurry up and blow this joint!"

"Finally I can destroy _something_," Donald mutters. Apparently, during the fight with the demons, Tifa and the others hogged all the opponents, forcing him to be their healer along side with Aerith – not like the sorcerer needed any help. Roxas laughed.

"Let's just get out of here," he responded. Then he swung Sora unexpectedly, carrying the boy bridal style - again.

"Eep! NO! Put me down Roxas!" Sora cried and blushing furiously at the same time.

_/Not in front of everybody!!!/_ He cried.

"You're tired," Roxas said simply. He sounded like it was the most natural thing to say after all the chaos. Roxas is just content as long as the both of them forget the whole ordeal. "Just go to sleep."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Roxas," Sora responded, pouting. He decided to give up struggling since Roxas wouldn't remove his iron grip. Injured hands or not, the vampire is still very strong despite of his fragile and tired appearance. "You're tired yourself."

"But not as tired as you are," Roxas countered. "You must be tired from the magic you spent today." Though what Roxas said was true, Sora still has his dignity. From behind, a shadow approached behind the vampire and lashed on the vampire's behind. Roxas yelped from surprise, his hands loosen and Sora took this opportunity to break loose and sprint down the halls with his vampire mate following not too far behind.

"Sora! Come back here!" the vampire screamed. "I swear, I won't hurt you…much!"_/And you said you can kick my ass, not smack it!/ _the vampire finished mentally. Sora's laughter carried down the hallway.

/--------------------------------------------------/

Two months later…

After returning home, everybody had to explain to Seiya where they went and how Sora became a angel while bandaging Roxas' burnt hands- hands which took almost two weeks to heal. Course, they told Sora's mom the truth what Roxas is, and her reaction were just as what Sora predicted.

"_Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?"_ Seiya shrieked. _"I would have thrown a party for have a vampire as my son-in-law."_ Sora was right, Seiya almost hugged the poor vampire to death, again. Roxas didn't mind, the hug was also comforting – as if he was with his mother again. Those two would get along well if they were to have met. As for now, the two mates could enjoy their life as much as they can.

"Catch me if you can!" Sora laughed as he and Roxas were coming back from a carnival festival.

"As if you're faster than me," Roxas smirked with confidence. They were racing back to the Hikaris' residence. Just like they have been doing once Roxas regained back the feelings of his hands and his strength. The boys would go to their separate ways and they would try to find the quickest route to be back to Sora's room (Sora agreed not to use magic just to be fair with Roxas). Roxas, being a residential vampire for the past several years, knew where the quickest routes to be back to Sora's room and so he'll always make it back seconds before Sora. Sora would come back with a pout when he sees Roxas waiting for him on the bed. The vampire flashed him a grin.

"I win again," the vampire stated simply, coming over to his mate and huskily purred, their lips barely touching. Sora pulled back, slightly pouting.

"You always win," the brunet responded. Roxas ruffled his hair in response and nipped Sora's neck as a sign of affection, it was never hard enough for Sora to bleed or Roxas will have a dilemma again with his bloodlust.

"You'll win someday," Roxas responded. "I just know the town a bit too well." Not being able to hold his pout for so long, Sora turn to his vampire for a passionate kiss.

_/Take me tonight…/_ Sora asked. This time, Roxas pulled away, looking at Sora with a questioning look.

"Are you sure?" the vampire asked. He had to be sure, that and sometimes the things his mate seems to mean a completely different thing in an entirely different meaning. "Do you really want it?" Roxas wondered if it was his mental suggestions were all to blame for this. Sora rolled his eyes before finally pulling the vampire in for another deep kiss.

_/We're bound to do it someday and we both already know that you want it to do this badly, might as well get it out of your system for now/_ Sora said in his uncharacteristic wise tone. Disturbing for the vampire but a turn-on at the same time. Then Sora broke the kiss and eyes flashed with mischief.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" he teased his beloved. Roxas glared then tackled the brunet onto the bed, and assaulted the boy's neck. Sora moaned as Roxas brushed his fangs against the brunet's neck just as he did, toying with Riku in their first meeting. Five seconds later, Sora's shirt did a vanishing act – courtesy from his vampire mate.

"Hey!" Sora cried.

"You asked for it," Roxas responded. "Or…are you having second thoughts right now?" Sora blushed.

"N-no…" he responded. "I-It's just feel weird…" Dreaming it about it and doing with were two different concepts, apparently. Roxas leaned close to Sora.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle as much as you want me to," the vampire promised, Roxas trailed ghostly kisses down from mouth to neck. "Roxas…" Sora let out breathy moan and tilted his head back for Roxas to have better access. Happiness bubbled inside Roxas knowing Sora's enjoying the treatment.

_/Cute nipples by the way/_ the vampire chimed with a chuckle. Sora blushed the grasped when he felt one of Roxas' hand pressed gently on his sensitive cloth anatomy. Then moaned at the feeling it was creating, arching upward against Roxas' hand and wrapped his arms around the older being's shoulders, digging his nails into the flesh and kissing Roxas with determination of making this night well. Roxas would gently apply more pressure on the clothed arousal, earning a moan and grinned knowing Sora's getting worked up with it before taking it away. Sora whimpered at the loss and suddenly gasped when Roxas pull his pants and boxer off, exposing his erection to the vampire. Instantly, Sora's blush deepened, instinctively trying to cover himself with one hand but Roxas pinned down to prevent him from doing that. "Why are you so embarrassed?" Roxas teased. "It's just me."

"You're still in your clothes," Sora whined. "It's not fair. Take. Them. Off." The brunet commanded. The blonde smirked.

"All right, all right," Roxas said. "Impatient, aren't you?"

"And whose fault is that?" Sora glared. "Hurry up." He helped tug off his vampire mate's shirt off and Roxas just grinned. He made a mental note: Sora's very impatient in sex. He moved aside to unclothe himself. Sora watched in fascination as Roxas slowly and tortuously stripped off his upper clothing, giving him time to memorize every part of his mate's well-built body.

Once shirtless, he descended down on Sora, their bodies close together, leaving no space left between them. Roxas felt his belts unbuckle and his pants slid off on it's own accord. He knew without a doubt this was Sora's doing. He broke the kiss and saw his clothing on the other side of the room and turned back to Sora.

"You're a naughty angel, Sora," Roxas said in a husky voice. "Somebody's desperate." Their hips grind together – their flesh touching together- and Sora let out a loud moan.

"Y-you said- ah! You said you – GOD! – you want me to feel good," Sora panted.

"I will…in a moment," Roxas responded wickedly, he place light, ghostly caress on Sora's body, making the boy squirm or gasp between kisses. Somewhere around that time, Roxas managed to snatch the lotion bottle next to them and applied some on left fingers. Moment's later, Sora felt a finger slipped in him slowly.

"Ro-Roxas…?" Sora began. Roxas never gave the brunet the time to question him. He felt the brunet feeling tense, and brushed their lips together to reassure him. He could feel Sora's body shaking in pleasure and from his cold touches. His heartbeat became erratic, the vampire could almost hear the blood rushing, driving him half-mad as it teased him mercilessly. He applied another finger and deepens his kiss with Sora, drowning them in pleasure. He vowed not to drink Sora and he'll never go back on those words. Roxas scissored his fingers, stretching Sora. He pushed the third finger in and started moving them all again. The brunette let out a gasp, his body shuddering in pleasure as Roxas continued to hit his prostrate. The pressure building inside of him wanted to be released so badly but before that could even happen, Roxas pull his fingers away, and Sora pouted in dismay, groaning from the loss and screamed when Roxas' length entered him.

Sora bite down on the vampire's shoulder until it bled; half-thankful that the vampire stopped to allow him to adjust to the size but also half-wanting for_something_ to happen already. Roxas kiss the brunet's exposed neck, lazily and slowly leaving giving him hickies that they both know will be the size of a fist tomorrow. Wordlessly, Roxas slowly pushed out and thrust back in, earning a moan in return. It was slow at first until the vampire decided to quicken the pace. Moans soon became screams of pleasure.

"Roxas!" Sora cried and tired to kiss the vampire's lips only to fail when the vampire hit that spot again making him seeing stars in the process. The warm pressure in Sora's lower regions, feeling the want to release again; Roxas leaned next to the brunet's ears and whisper slyly to him.

"It's all right, let it come," he whispers.

"Roxas!" Sora cried, finally climaxing, his semen stained his bed sheets and some on Roxas' stomach. Roxas moaned and shuddered as he released inside of Sora before lying down next to his mate. It took a while for Sora to finally regain a comprehension for words again.

"…Wow," that was all Sora could say. The vampire eyed him oddly.

"'Wow?' That's all you can say?" he asked.

"My brain died, you killed it," Sora responded. Roxas chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Not as dead as mine's," the vampire responded. He was serious about that. Sora frowned.

"Sorry I bit down on your shoulder," Sora apologized. Roxas stroke Sora's hair lazily.

"Don't worry about it too much," Roxas responded. "It healed already." True to his words, there was no bite mark on the vampire's shoulder. "Now let's shut up, snuggle and go to sleep." Sora giggled at the vampire's antics, inching closer to the vampire's chest to rest for the night.

Suddenly, the two of them felt eyes watching them and the vampire turned to the doorway and spotted Riku and Kairi looking at them in shock and disbelief. Well Kairi was more shocked and the hunter was just downright amused.

"Uhh…this isn't what you think this is…" Roxas was the first to speak as he pulled up Sora's bed sheets to cover the blushing mates.

"Dude, we just walked in on you two having an orgasm," the hunter said, causing Sora's blush to turn into a deeper shade of red; Roxas was wondering if he was blushing from the embarrassment. Kairi was still in a state of shock.

"So…uhh…can you guys like, get the hell out," Roxas asked with annoyance in his voice. Riku dragged Kairi away from her brother's door entrance with the mates hearing some like 'Seiya will jump for joy once she finds her boy's been deflowered.' And a slam behind them indicating the other two are now in Kairi's room. Roxas turned to his still blushing mate with an annoyed look on his face.

"Next time, we're doing this behind close door," the vampire stated plainly. Dumbly, Sora nodded back.

/-------------------------------------------------/

Date Began: August 21,2007 –delayed for a month plus writer's block for two months-

Date Completed: December 09, 2007

Author's Rambling: Ah, I'm finally done with the story!!! -celebrates- I'm sorry for the lack of updates for the past four months with school work and band work. A thousand apologies! Plus it's my first time writing smut so uh yeah, go easy with the reviews on me. . I'll probably do a sequel for the story but as most sequels are know for sucks so I'm still debating. It might probably be a while till I update again. I can't wait for winter vacation, the time where I can relax and update freely. Two one-shots are currently in-progress so look out for them. x3

Another announcement: I'm joining my new school's springline playing marimbas, and so I won't have as much time and freedom to have as much time to write stories as I use to do. I have four practices every week and competitions every two weeks and February, we have springline competition every Saturday. I have three stories in mind and plus Hunter and the Hunted to do but I am extremely sorry. I love band and music, I really don't want to choose between the both music and writing. Thank you for the reviews for this story. I never expected this story to get so many reviews and I'm very happy. Thanks a bunch, I really mean it.

Plus, I got a job on the weekends. It's a busy week every week for me, no? I'm saving up for some games to buy in the future.


End file.
